My Lovely Gangster
by Red'Ocean
Summary: Naruto tak pernah menyangka kalau ibu angkatnya merupakan mantan istri ketua klan mafia. Hidupnya yang semula damai perlahan mulai terseret ke dalam rentetan kejadian berbahaya. Balas dendam, perebutan kekuasaan. Terlebih saat Gaara-penerus klan Sabaku dan Uchiha Sasuke-ketua Naga Timur Asia menjadikan ia sebagai bahan taruhan/Warn: Fem!Naruto, Remake! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

 **BANGKOK-THAILAND** , pertengahan Juni.

Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan duduk di sebuah ruangan gelap, mengamati layar komputer sambil bertopang dagu. Seorang wanita cantik ikut mendampinginya, duduk bersandar dengan manja sambil membelai bahu pria tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemandangan itu, selain sepasang kekasih biasa. Hanya saja, saat itu masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam pistol semi otomatis yang sama. Pistol dengan dua puluh butir peluru yang siap ditembakkan daati magazen-nya, mengundang maut bagi musuh-musuh mereka.

Ruang sempit di sekeliling mereka berpendar redup, cahayanya mengenai sebagian wajah sang pria. Sepasang garis halus terdapat dikedua pipinya. Konsentrasinya terarah ke layar komputer. Mengamati refleksi gorong-gorong gelap di luar. Keadaan di sana sangat bertolak belakang dengan ketenangan dalam ruangan. Suasana teramat kacau saat itu. Roda-roda terbakar berserakan di sana-sini. Gorong-gorong penuh dengan sosok-sosok tubuh berlumuran darah.

Sebuah perkelahian besar sedang terjadi. Puluhan anggota geng terlibat baku hantam di gang-gang sempit, memperdengarkan bunyi-bunyian berisik dari senjata mereka. Linggis, parang, juga dongkrak mobil bergerak bergantian membentuk sebuah orkestra perang, bersamaan dengan senjata-senjata lain yang beradu nyali. Berebutan menyesap kehidupan dari sisa-sisa darah manusia.

Sesosok pria berdiri dengan angkuh, menerobos perkelahian di sekitarnya tanpa dapat dirobohkan oleh orang-orang yang mencoba menyerangnya. Wajahnya dingin dan keras, seolah baku hantam orang-orang itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Beberapa kali dia menjatuhkan orang-orang yang berebut menyerangnya. Hanya dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah dia sedang menepuk nyamuk. Sosok itu kini mempercepat langkahnya melihat tujuannya sudah hampir dekat. Pemimpin geng Kobra, seorang pria Thailand yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya.

Seorang pria botak bertubuh seperti raksasa tertawa masam melihat sosok kokoh itu menghampirinya. Dia adalah pimpinan geng pecundang itu. Kakinya gemetar melihat pria itu menghampirinya. Rencananya tidak seperti ini. Dia menginginkan pertarungan tak seimbang yang memaksa lawannya berlutut di depan puluhan anak buahnya. Bukan pertarungan berlevel jauh di atasnya.

Tiga orang pelindung dan seorang ketua klan telah berhasil memporak-porandakan pasukannya. Empat lawan dua puluh delapan. Suatu hal yang mustahil. Dia telah kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Sikapnya luar biasa defensif, satu tangan mengarahkan pistol tepat ke depan, satu tangan lagi mempererat cengkeramannya pada sandera, satu-satunya peluang meloloskan diri. Seorang gadis Jepang bernama Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke," pria itu mengarahkan pandangan sinis pada sosok di depannya, "Aku sudah bilang kau harus datang sendiri."

Wajah Sasuke dingin seperti es. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan adanya emosi. "Kalau kau maju, dia akan mati," pria itu menarik gadis yang disanderanya, mengalungkan sebelah tangan di leher gadis itu, sehingga tubuh sang gadis menjadi tamengnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa, "Ketua Naga Timur Asia. Kalau aku membunuhmu, aku akan terkenal sepertimu yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau..." pria itu menyorongkan pistolnya hingga menyentuh sang gadis, "Buang senjatamu, ketua.. atau tunanganmu ini akan mati."

"Kasihan sekali..." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi pimpinan sekumpulan pecundang itu..." dia menunjuk tubuh-tubuh tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal, seolah mengejek harga diri pria itu.

"DIAM!" bentak pria itu garang, ia hampir membuat gadis sanderanya kehabisan napas karena tercekik, "Sudah kubilang ini hanya antara kau dan aku!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya," satu tangan Sasuke kini mengangkat pistolnya, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, sebuah peluru timah melesat ke depan, seketika mengakhiri nyawa pria itu, setelah terlebih dahulu menembus leher gadis yang menjadi tamengnya.

"Kau keliru..." gumamnya, seakan berbicara pada sang pria, "Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan..." ia memandang sekilas jasad gadis itu, dengan pandangan menyesal. Lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku sang pria. Sasuke membuka daftar panggilnya, menemukan nama Karin di sana. Ceroboh seperti biasa! Keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Jarinya langsung menekan tombol panggil.

Dari kejauhan, wanita berambut merah itu menoleh pada ponselnya yang mendadak berbunyi. Sejenak, dia tampak berpikir. Keragu-raguan tampak pada wajahnya, sedikit ketakutan karena merasa dirinya terlalu ceroboh sehingga meninggalkan nomor telepon pada ketua geng Kobra yang bodoh itu. Untungnya, pria di sebelahnya tidak terlihat marah. Dia memberi tanda kepada sang wanita untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Mata tajam sang pria mengarah pada monitor yang memperlihatkan Sasuke menempelkan ponsel pria tadi di telinganya.

"Permainanmu mulai membosankan, Karin..." desis Sasuke, "Geng kecil seperti ini bahkan takkan pernah sanggup menyentuhku. Kau lupa dengan siapa kau berurusan." Dia tertawa. Tawanya membuat gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu gemetar. Untung saja Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Karin tertawa dalam nada yang dibuat-buat, alisnya mulai naik turun antara gugup dan ketakutan, "Tapi kau telah membunuhnya," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Tunanganmu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam. Karin melihat pemandangan dingin pria itu dari monitor. Sama sekali tidak terlihat duka di wajahnya. Apalagi perasaan bersalah telah membunuh tunangannya.

" _Arigato gozaimasu_..."

Dengan sebuah kecupan jauh, Sasuke menutup telepon.

Karin terpana, memutar kursi yang didudukinya sehingga menghadap ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Pria itu tampan. Luar biasa tampan hingga tampak hampir tak manusiawi. Hanya saja, mata hitamnya yang berkilat membuat pria itu terlihat berbahaya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar monster..." desis Karin pada pria itu, yang kemudian memamerkan senyum dingin memesona. Pria itu membungkuk di hadapan Karin, lengannya terulur menyentuh wajah gadis itu, membuat pola melingkar di pipi Karin dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja," Karin mengangguk ragu, karena sentuhan pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi sentuhan dingin. Dan terasa mematikan. Pria itu memandang sekilas kepergian Sasuke melalui layar komputer. Kemenangan mereka cukup membuat harga dirinya terluka. "Jadi semuanya gagal," Karin mendesah.

Pria itu tersenyum kembali, mengamati geng kecil ciptaannya telah porak-poranda di tangan Uchiha Sasuke bersama kelompoknya. "Ini baru permulaan..." ia berkata tenang. Sorot matanya mulai memancarkan aura pembunuhan.

Permainan baru saja dimulai...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JAKARTA-INDONESIA, satu bulan kemudian.

Taksi biru itu meluncur pelan menjauhi gerbang bandara internasional. Warna-warni papan iklan berhias kunang-kunang elektrik dengan cepat tergantikan dengan kegelapan, saat taksi itu berbelok ke sudut terdalam Jakarta, tepat ke daerah pinggiran kota yang merupakan jalan sepi menuju jantung kota yang sesungguhnya.

Gaara-penumpang taksi itu, mengerutkan keningnya sesaat ketika melihat mobil-mobil modifikasi telah ramai memenuhi jalan itu. Pengemudi taksi di depannya langsung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat suasana di depan telah mulai rusuh. Kelihatannya salah satu pihak tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya dalam balap liar yang diadakan sebelumnya.

Tawuran antarpembalap jalanan itu tidak terelakkan lagi. Beberapa orang mulai berkelahi sampai wajah mereka babak belur, sementara yang lain masih sibuk mengayunkan senjata dengan maksud mengancam. Supir taksi itu terpaksa menepikan mobilnya, jauh sebelum area tawuran itu, "Maaf.. Mas, tapi saya nggak berani lewat..." katanya dengan suara gemetaran.

Gaara tersenyum sinis dan memandang mereka dari balik kacamata gelapnya. Tanpa bicara, dia mengeluarkan troli kopernya dari dalam taksi, menyerahkan selembar lima puluh ribuan sambil memberi tanda agar sopir itu memutar balik mobilnya, menghindari tempat tawuran itu. Gaara memandang kepergian taksi itu, sebelum menaikkan troli kopernya ke atap sebuah mobil di dekatnya. Jas panjang hitamnya melambai ketika dia melangkah pelan memasuki kawasan berbahaya di depannya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Namun Gaara melangkah nyaris tanpa beban ke arena tawuran. Dengan tenang, dia menghantam beberapa orang di dekatnya, sebelum melompat ke atap mobil Jeep tinggi yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

" _STOP!"_ Gaara berteriak, memecahkan konsentrasi pembalap jalanan yang sedang asyik tawuran. Sesaat, mereka tampak terkejut, namun tak seorang pun merasa takut. Rupanya darah muda mereka begitu menggelegak hingga menguasai akal sehat mereka. Gerombolan pembalap jalanan itu akhirnya berkumpul di dekatnya, seakan menemukan musuh yang sama. Lalu, seorang cowok hippie yang terlihat masih muda, membalas teriakan Gaara dengan angkuh, "Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu urusan kami di sini!"

"Benar!" seru pemuda lainnya—yang jelas merupakan anak orang kaya—berteriak tak kalah angkuh, "Kami semua penguasa daerah sini! Pergi dari sini atau kau akan celaka!" Gaara nyaris tertawa menanggapi ancaman itu, namun dia segera turun dari kap mobil yang dinaikinya lalu berhadapan dengan gerombolan itu.

"Mengapa kalian tidak pulang dan mengerjakan PR saja?" sindirnya kepada kedua orang yang terlihat masih sekolah itu, "Berkumpul di sini untuk balapan dan tawuran hanya membuang waktu sia-sia... Hidup kalian terlalu berharga."

Kedua orang itu langsung menyumpah. Dalam sedetik, Gaara menyambar tongkat bisbol di tangan cowok hippie di depannya, kemudian menghantamkan tongkat itu pada dua mobil di dekatnya. Kaca-kaca mobil itu langsung berderak dan pecah. Sementara serpihannya memenuhi aspal jalanan.

"Kurang ajar!" cowok hippie itu menggertakkan giginya marah. Dia mulai menyerang Gaara, diikuti oleh anggota gerombolan yang lain. Semua mengerahkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki untuk menjatuhkan Gaara. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup tahu lawan mereka.

Tak lebih dari enam menit, seluruh anggota pembalap jalanan itu sudah berlutut di atas tanah tanpa ada keberanian lagi. Gaara mendekati cowok hippie itu, menarik leher bajunya, sambil berkata garang, "Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia di sini."

"Maafkan saya, Kak..." si cowok hippie terlihat gemetar, dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari sebuah tato kanji bertuliskan _'ai'_ dijidad Gaara, "Kakak—"

Gaara menghempaskan cowok hippie itu begitu saja di tanah. Cowok itu masih gemetar dalam ketakutannya ketika dia melihat sebuah BMW mendekati tempat itu. Dua orang pria tampan keluar dari masing-masing pintu, dan langsung menghampiri Gaara dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

Si cowok hippie nyaris ketakutan setengah mati ketika sosok Gaara mengambil troli koper dan menghilang dalam mobil BMW yang menjemputnya. Dengan bibir gemetaran, dia berkata kepada teman-teman gerombolannya, "Tato itu—" gumaman si cowok hippie membawa keheningan yang menyayat bagi gerombolan itu. Tak lama kemudian, barulah mereka menyadari sesuatu secara bersamaan.

"Gaara Sabaku..." si cowok hippie segera berlari menuju mobilnya, cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan luar biasa ketakutan.

O—O—O

Gaara menurunkan kakinya. Penat. Berjam-jam berada di pesawat, perundingannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan sejumlah masalah membebani kepalanya hingga pening. Belum lagi masalah tawuran yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang ini, ia lebih memerlukan ketenangan ekstra, namun sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahunya.

"Hai, _bro_!" Pein, memamerkan cengiran yang lebar di wajahnya. Gaara melirik pada Sasori yang sedang menghisap rokoknya di sisi kanan mobil.

"Gimana hasilnya?"

"Buruk," Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya dengan cuek.

"Kau harus ke tempat Kazekage sekarang," Pein menunjuk Gaara, "Ada urusan penting yang mau dia bicarakan denganmu!"

Semoga saja bukan soal Uchiha lagi— Gaara menghela napas panjang, "Ia takkan suka mendengarnya."

"Tenang aja..." Sasori memotong, "Kupikir iya... dia takkan suka mendengarnya. Tapi ini bukan soal itu."

Kedua alis Gaara bertaut. "Lalu?"

Sasori angkat bahu. Ia memang malas mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusannya, kecuali kalau diminta. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Seberapa buruk yang terjadi?"

Nada suara Gaara meninggi, "Dia tetap menganggap insiden geng Kobra sebagai kesalahan kita."

Pein mengayunkan tinjunya ke udara kosong sambil memaki, "Memangnya geng Kobra bawa surat izin Sabaku waktu nyulik tunangannya? Seenaknya aja tuh orang!"

Sasori menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, membuat Gaara risih. Kalau saja itu adalah Gaara yang dulu, dia tidak akan menunjukkan sikap seperti itu. Sasori dan Pein saling berpandangan.

"Masih nggak merokok?" pancing Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau terkena bronkitis" Gaara menggeleng halus, memberi tanda ejekan kepada Sasori. Namun saudaranya itu malah menambahkan, "Sara mencarimu tuh! Kelihatannya Tuan Putri Don Mafioso itu benar tergila-gila kepadamu..."

Pandangan tak percaya terlihat di wajah Gaara. Ia memijit dahinya, lelah. "Aku sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengganggu."

Pein mendecakkan lidah, "Semua cowok di Indonesia berharap jadi cowoknya..." gerutunya sebal, "Kau sendiri?" Gaara menepiskan tangan, membuat gerakan menolak.

"Kalau aja dia menyukaiku, udah dari dulu kumakan..."

"Pein!"

" _Fine!"_ Pein mengangkat tangannya, membuat tanda menyerah. Gaara adalah penerus klan Sabaku, namun ia selalu menjauhi hal-hal yang seharusnya dekat dengan dunia mereka. Termasuk Sara, putri kesayangan seorang Don Mafioso di Italia yang kini menetap di Indonesia. Hal ini membuat Pein meradang. Ia tahu, Gaara melakukannya karena sebab yang jelas, tapi tetap saja—menurutnya sikap Gaara itu agak abnormal untuk seorang mafia. Hingga kini, Gaara terus mengacuhkan sang Putri Mafioso.

Kalau saja Rasa Sabaku suka mencampuri urusan percintaan anak-anaknya, pastilah ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan anaknya itu kepada Sara. Hanya saja, Rasa termasuk tipe ayah yang tidak terlalu peduli akan segala tetek bengek perjodohan ala dunia mafia. Terlalu _absurd_ baginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Sara? Dia cantik, imut, seksi..."

"Aku bukan tipe buaya macam kau..." Gaara menanggapi dengan malas, "Aku tak ingin jadi Rasa Sabaku kedua." Ia memejamkan mata. Siluet kelam ayahnya muncul kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Rasa Sabaku. Ketua Sabaku—sang _Kazekage_ , klan mafia berjuluk Rajawali Tenggara. Orang yang masuk daftar 5 orang paling kaya di Indonesia dan Asia Tenggara, juga ketua klan mafia yang punya banyak bisnis, baik itu bisnis legal maupun ilegal. Licik dan licin, sehingga tak pernah sekalipun tersentuh polisi. Daftar kejahatannya seperti sengaja dilupakan.

"Apa Uchiha akan melupakan masalah ini?" kalimat Sasori memecahkan lamunan Gaara, menyadarkannya akan kenyataan lain bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagus sekali.. semuanya datang di saat yang paling tidak tepat.

"Sepertinya sulit menemukan cara agar dia melepaskan kita..." Pein menambahkan, "Lagian, kapan lagi dia bisa dapat kesempatan mencari keuntungan dari kita?"

"Bisa nggak, berhenti ngungkit-ngungkit soal Uchiha?" Gaara menggeram, "Dia sudah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi nanti, aku harus menjelaskan perundingan itu."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Seperti kesepakatan ketiga klan. Mata ditukar mata. Nyawa ditukar nyawa."

Pein menganga, "Maksudmu?"

"Insiden ini menewaskan tunangannya. Jadi dia minta—"

"Mawar Suna..." Sasori lebih dahulu menjawab, "Sinting! Seharusnya insiden itu terjadi di India saja, biar dia digencet habis-habisan oleh orang-orang Aryan."

"Dia takkan cukup bodoh berurusan dengan klan Raghavan..." Gaara memotong.

"Tapi Mawar Suna—Hotaru sudah meninggal, _Man_!" Pein berkata histeris, "Kalian nggak lupa, kan? Waktu dia diculik Danzo, psikopat dari Malaysia itu?"

Kalau Hotaru tahu seseorang macam Sasuke menginginkannya, mungkin ia akan bersyukur 'hanya' disakiti bajingan macam Danzo, di dunia mafia ada lebih banyak orang-orang brengsek dan _bad guy_ yang lebih menakutkan dari seorang Danzo.

Gaara melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak, melihat pandangan tak suka di wajah Sasori. Sasori sangat menyayangi Hotaru—Mawar Suna, adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Lebih daripada itu seseorang bahkan menyayangi Hotaru, mencintainya sampai-sampai rela kehilangan kebebasannya, bersembunyi di balik nama Sabaku, setelah membunuh Danzo—bajingan tengik yang menganiaya kekasihnya.

"Di mana Utakata?" Gaara bertanya.

"Bersama _Kazekage_ ," Sasori menghembuskan napas panjang, "Dia akan kaget mendengar masalah ini."

"Semoga saja, dia nggak sedih... atau teringat masalah Hotaru..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SETIAP ORANG pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Rasa Sabaku sudah mendengarkan omong kosong ini berjuta-juta kali dan tidak pernah mempercayainya. Untuk seorang ketua klan mafia sepertinya, jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang _absurd_. Wanita-wanita dalam kehidupannya datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan kesan nyata, terkecuali terkadang ada yang kembali datang, membawa seorang anak sambil mengatakan, "aku tak mampu merawatnya," sepertinya seorang anak hanya seperti seorang peliharaan yang bisa dibuang.

Rasa telah menjalin hubungan dengan banyak wanita bahkan sejak ia berusia belasan tahun. Tampan, muda dan gairahnya membuat wanita yang ia idamkan akan dengan mudah bertekuk lutut dan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Kekasih pertamanya, Senju Tsunade adalah mantan ratu sejagad yang usianya jauh di atasnya, dan ia sama sekali tak memedulikan hal itu. Ia mengagumi keanggunan Tsunade, memuja mata cokelat madunya yang begitu menawan.

Tsunade adalah wanita yang menyenangkan dan mandiri. Rasa suka menyusupkan tangannya dalam kemilau emas rambut wanita itu. Tsunade mencintainya, namun ia hanya mengetahui arti kata bersenang-senang.. sampai Tsunade pergi, kemudian ia menemukan pengganti, banyak pengganti... kekasih, pasangan semalam, putri Sabaku yang diatur menjadi istrinya... wanita-wanita cantik dan memesona.. namun tak ada satu pun—dari kesemuanya yang mampu membuatnya merasakan keindahan cinta. Yang ada hanya kekosongan. Seperti menikmati cangkang tanpa isi.

Kemudian, saat itulah, saat ia baru diangkat menjadi ketua, saat kehidupannya mulai dikacaukan masalah klan, dan ia sudah mulai jenuh dengan permainan cinta yang semu, ia jatuh cinta. Wanita itu adalah Karura, seorang blasteran Jepang-Indonesia, putri pemilik perusahaan batik di Solo. Rasa tidak sadar kalau dia hampir tak dapat melupakan wajah wanita itu. Kedua mata bulatnya yang indah, rambutnya yang cokelat lurus, serta kulitnya yang seputih gading. Karura adalah seseorang yang amat jauh dari jangkauannya, namun seperti wanita lain yang sulit menolak pesonanya, Rasa akhirnya mendapatkan wanita itu.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi, terlebih untuk sebuah hubungan berdasar kebohongan belaka. Karura memang telah menjadi miliknya. Namun sayang, dengan terbongkarnya kebohongan Rasa, ia juga harus merelakan wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya. Karura tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang penjahat. Kembali ia terkubur dalam statusnya sebagai ketua klan, memasrahkan harapannya dalam gairah sesaat, wanita yang silih berganti, walaupun harapan yang sesungguhnya adalah hidup bersama dengan Karura. Selamanya.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Rasa hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, melihat wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya masih segelap dulu, hanya sedikit keriput disudut mata yang mempertegas kedewasaannya. Karura berdiri di depannya dengan anggun.

Menawan.

Memesona.

"Lama tak bertemu, Rasa..." suara itu membawa kembali ingatan Rasa akan kebersamaan manis mereka. Sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Rasa mengenakam kemeja batik jingga dan rok panjang berwarna putih, terlihat sempurna membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Rasa langsung tergoda untuk merengkuhnya agar ia tak perlu melepaskan wanita itu lagi.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Rasa bertanya santai, Karura hanya memamerkan sedikit senyum dari sudut bibirnya. Cukup membuat hati Rasa melumer.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu..." Karura mendekati Rasa, "Bagaimana rasanya melewatkan sehari bersama seorang Rasa Sabaku..." Karura terlihat menimbang-nimbang, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang mungil ke arah Rasa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rasa menyambut uluran tangan Karura, mengusir supir pribadinya untuk kemudian mengambil alih kemudi di balik setir Mercedesnya.

Ia merindukan saat-saat ini. Saat jalan-jalan bersama, tertawa, berbagi cerita. Rasa menginginkan waktu bergulir lebih lambat, demi berlama-lama dengan pujaannya. Hanya dengan wanita itu, ia merasakan bagaimana mencintai tanpa syarat, tanpa terikat oleh sesuatu, termasuk oleh waktu. Dan ketika senja mulai menghiasi angkasa, di atas paviliun milik Rasa, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat, wanita pujaannya itu sepertinya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mencariku?" Rasa berkata sambil menghirup segelas wine. Karura berdiri sambil bersandar di balkon. Wajahnya terlihat cerah ketika ia mendekati Rasa dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau 'kan tahu aku ada di mana."

Karura memasang mimik lucu, "Aku takkan bisa melarikan diri dari seorang ketua klan macam dirimu, bukan?"

"Jadi, kau tahu?"

"Tahu kalau orang-orangmu selalu mengawasiku setiap hari?" Karura menyibakkan poninya, sejenak terlihat berpikir, "Kalau bukan karena pengaruhmu, sindikat anak jalanan itu takkan membiarkan aku membawa anak-anak bawahan mereka begitu saja bukan? Aku percaya, aku dan Kyuubi akan segera menghilang." Karura membuat gerakan memotong di lehernya.

Rasa tersenyum, "Ada baiknya kalau kau berhenti membawa anak-anak jalanan itu."

"Aku tak suka melihat anak perempuan diberdayakan untuk mengemis di jalan raya sampai lewat tengah malam," Karura merenung, "Mereka semua masih kecil. Tidak semestinya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Aku ini wanita, dan juga seorang ibu."

Rasa tak tampak terkejut, "Kudengar dia mirip aku..." ia menatap Karura, "Anakmu."

"Anakmu juga. Sifatnya memang mirip sekali, tapi fisiknya lebih mirip kakekku," Karura tertawa, "Terima kasih telah menjaga kami selama ini."

Sekali lagi Rasa merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan wanita ini. Tiba-tiba Karura berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon, "Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku? Kalau kau akan terus menjaga mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjanjilah padaku. Aku percaya Rasa Sabaku, sang _Kazekage_ akan selalu menepati janjinya."

"Dan aku tidak mudah mengucapkan janji," Rasa mempertegas nada bicaranya, "Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku—" Karura tampak gugup, "Aku mau kau berjanji lebih dulu."

Karura tetap keras kepala! Rasa tahu, bagaimanapun ia berusaha mendebat, Karura akan terus bersikukuh pada keinginannya. Ia merasakan dejavu yang sama dengan saat Karura meninggalkannya dulu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam hal ini. Sangat tidak beres. Rasa tahu itu. Namun, masalahnya, Karura akan tetap membuatnya menyerah— karena Rasa tahu, ia mencintai wanita ini melebihi apa pun dalam hidupnya.

Karura memamerkan senyumnya lagi, sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya. Rasa mulai penasaran. Karura telah mempermainkan perasaannya sekali lagi. "Bagaimana, Rasa? Kau mau berjanji?"

Setengah hati, Rasa mengangguk. Namun Karura mengecup pipinya, mengatakan sekali lagi kalau ia harus menepati janjinya. "Ingatlah. Kau harus selalu menjaga mereka, walau aku sudah tidak ada di sana."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah tidak ada di sana?" suara Rasa meninggi.

"Aku akan mati," tidak sedikit pun getaran terdengar dari nada suaranya. Ia mengatakannya seolah ia akan berpesiar ke luar negeri. Sebaliknya justru terdengar mengerikan di telinga Rasa.

"Apa?"

"Aku terkena kanker rahim. Seharusnya hidupku tak akan lama lagi." Rasa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Benar dugaannya— sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi. Ia menatap garang pada Karura, "Jadi untuk itu kau kemari? Untuk mengatakan kalau kau akan mati? Kau pikir siapa aku ini?"

Karura menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rasa, memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Kehangatannya masih sama seperti dulu. "Kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang kucintai," bisiknya lembut, "Aku tak bisa mencintai lagi, selain mencintaimu..."

Rasa menggertakkan gerahamnya, ini sangat tidak adil. "Aku ingin membawanya ke Jakarta."

Karura melepaskan pelukannya, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut, "Maksudmu, membawa Kyuubi?"

"Membawanya masuk Sabaku. Menjadi Mawar Suna."

"Kau tidak boleh—" Karura menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi Hotaru kedua."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hotaru bukanlah kehendakku."

Karura melipat tangannya, wajahnya tampak serius. Kelihatannya ia ingin mencari cara berkilah lagi. Rasa meradang dibuatnya. "Dia itu juga anakku. Biarkan aku menjaganya, memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia dapatkan."

Karura mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin membawa Kyuubi, aku takkan melarangmu. Tapi, aku punya dua syarat... pertama, jangan membawanya saat jantungku berdetak... kedua, aku mau kau membawa saudara perempuannya."

O—O—O

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya memasuki ruang pribadi Rasa. Utakata yang lebih dulu berada di sana segera membukakan pintu untuknya dan kedua pangeran Sabaku yang lain. Ia sudah amat siap dengan segala risiko yang akan terjadi, hanya saja, ia merasa agak risih harus mengatakan keinginan Uchiha Sasuke di depan Utakata. Seperti membuka luka lama. Utakata pernah bertunangan dengan Hotaru, pernah merasakan manisnya kebersamaan dengan gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya Danzo menculiknya dari sebuah turnamen bulu tangkis di negeri tetangga.

Danzo adalah seorang penguasa politik di wilayah itu, sehingga tidak ada yang berani menghalanginya. Hanya Rasa Sabaku dan Utakata yang berani menerobos kediamannya. Sayangnya, saat itu semuanya sudah terlambat.

Gaara membuka jaketnya, lalu duduk di sofa panjang bersama Pein, Sasori dan Utakata. Pikirannya mulai kusut, bahkan sebelum dirinya menerima segala perintah Rasa. Namun, berbeda dengan dugaannya bahwa Rasa akan menanyakan masalah Uchiha, Rasa malah melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat ke atas meja di depan mereka. Gaara lebih dulu membukanya, menemukan foto dan data dua orang gadis cantik berumur kira-kira delapan belas tahun.

"Aku ingin kalian pergi ke Bali, untuk mencarinya."

" _Shit!_ Saat genting begini, masih sempat mikirin cewek." Pein mendesis pelan, namun suaranya dapat didengar oleh Gaara. Cowok itu memberi isyarat tidak suka, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rasa.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mawar Suna," Rasa berkata pendek. Membuat Gaara menjatuhkan kertasnya. Pein tersedak, Sasori terpana dan buku-buku jari Utakata menusuk telapak tangannya dengan amat keras. Kata-kata ini seolah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Namun Rasa sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia melanjutkan perintahnya dengan suara datar, seperti perintah tugas-tugas sebelumnya.

"Mereka adalah anak Karura. Salah satunya adalah anak angkatnya. Aku ingin kalian mencari mereka," Rasa menjelaskan, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka kepada publik saat launching hotel baru kita di Bali."

"Anda serius mau mengangkat Mawar Suna?" Sasori teringat perundingan Gaara dengan Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau ditunda saja? Mawar Suna adalah hal yang diinginkan Uchiha untuk menggantikan kematian tunangannya."

Rasa tampak terkejut— namun hanya sebentar. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa berurusan dengan nyawa manusia. Jadi, ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. "Kalau aku harus menyerahkan putriku. Aku hanya akan menyerahkannya kepada orang seperti Utakata." Rasa menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Utakata, membuat pria itu memalingkan muka. Seketika Sasori memasang tampang gusar.

" _I'm out!"_ Gaara bangkit berdiri, "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup dua gadis itu hanya untuk kesenanganmu!" lalu ia melangkah pergi, diiringi tatapan ketiga pangeran Sabaku.

Pein hendak mencegah, namun tangannya ditahan Sasori. Ia menyambar foto yang disodorkan oleh Sasori kepadanya. Ia terbelalak.

"Naruto? Si gunung es itu?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Di sini Gaara **bukan** anak kandung Karura ya. Dan saya sengaja menempatkan Kyuubi sebagai anak Karura karena merasa sifatnya agak cocok dengan Jade Judy. Penempatan marga untuk Sabaku, memang sengaja saya letakkan di akhir. Untuk setting tempat juga nggak saya ubah, karena jarang-jarang 'kan fic yang ngambil setting di Indonesia.

Yang udah pernah baca novelnya, please jangan spoiler ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pair: Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

Toko Brown Sugar. Kawasan Kerobokan, Bali Indonesia. Pukul tiga sore.

" _Irashimasu... Welcome to The Brown Sugar."_ Naruto menyapa kedua turis Jepang yang baru sampai di tokonya, menunjukkan pakaian batik terbaru sambil menjelaskannya dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih. Kedua turis itu dibuatnya manggut-manggut sebelum membeli salah satu batik pilihannya. Naruto memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum. Sudah sebulan Ibu angkatnya berpulang. Kenyataan ini masih menyakitkan baginya.

Bagi Naruto, Karura adalah seorang penolong, seorang pelindung, bahkan juga seorang ibu yang kasih sayangnya melebihi ibu biologisnya sendiri. Tanpa Karura, mungkin Naruto hanya akan menjadi seorang bayi yang dibuang dalam sebuah kardus bekas di emperan jalan kota Yokohama. Beruntung sekali Karura menemukannya. Sejak itu Naruto selalu menganggap Karura sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Berita kematian itu terlalu cepat datang padanya. Tepat saat pengumuman kelulusan, Karura menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kenyataan ini bahkan tak diketahui siapapun di _Brown Sugar_ , kecuali dirinya.

Karura adalah wanita yang kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga ia mampu membesarkan dua anak gadis, serta mengelola bisnis sendiri. Bahkan ia juga memiliki kebiasaan membawa anak-anak jalanan yang ditemuinya untuk tinggal di panti asuhan gereja suster Hana, sambil bekerja di tokonya. Suster Hana adalah sahabat terbaik Karura, teman kuliahnya di Manila. Keduanya sama-sama mencintai Pulau Bali sebagai kampung halaman kedua. Suster Hana kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk hidup selibat, tinggal di sebuah gereja di dekat butik milik Karura. Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hanya kepada suster Hana-lah Karura mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia akan menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya hidup bersama keluarganya di Indonesia.

Naruto memandang refleksi dirinya dimuka cermin antik di depan meja kasir. Seragam yang dipakainya adalah kebaya katun yang amat nyaman, rancangan ibu angkatnya. Postur mungilnya mirip dengan Karura, juga dengan kebiasaannya memadukan atasan dengan rok batik. Naruto tersenyum memandang kesempurnaan itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat Kyuubi, seragam itu hanya terlihat sempurna ditubuh Kyuubi, walau Kyuubi hanya memadukannya dengan _jeans_ butut.

"Naruto..." sebuah suara membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin. Suster Hana telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu pergi ke Kalimantan?" Suster itu bertanya. Naruto memang pernah berniat meneruskan kuliah di Kalimantan sambil menjalankan sebuah misi sosial, sebuah yayasan yang berpusat di Jakarta pernah menawarinya beasiswa itu.

"Sepertinya tidak dalam waktu dekat," Naruto mendesah, "Kyuubi masih membutuhkanku," ucapnya lirih.

Suster Hana berjalan mondar-mandir, terlihat kegelisahan memayungi wajahnya. Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu memandangnya heran. Hari ini suster Hana kembali mengunjungi butik. Bahkan kali ini suster bertubuh tinggi itu tumben-tumbennya sempat menyetel televisi. Menonton liputan khusus mengenai hegemoni klan Sabaku di kawasan Asia Tenggara. Untuk apa suster Hana menonton acara nggak mutu macam ini? Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia paling anti dengan urusan gangster macam Sabaku, apalagi pada Rasa Sabaku, ketua klan mafia tersebut. Sekaligus pemilik jaringan hotel, klub dan lounge eksklusif The Don Juan. Ia sering diberitakan menjalin asmara dengan wanita-wanita dari berbagai kalangan.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto menyeletuk, "Kelihatannya sedang tertarik sekali. Apa mereka mau jadi donatur gereja? Kalau benar, lebih baik ditolak aja. Uang mereka pasti kotor!" Naruto memasang tampang sinis.

"Bicaramu terlalu kasar. Mereka hanya bisnis properti dan entertainment."

Naruto tertawa mengejek, "Mafia properti dan bisnis hiburan malam maksud suster? Saya bahkan tidak bisa melihat perbedaan antara mereka dengan preman intelek."

Suster Hana tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Maaf suster, bicara saya memang kelewatan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... aku sedang khawatir."

Naruto mengerutkan alis.

"Sebelum Karura meninggal, ia sempat memberitahuku sesuatu, bahwa Sabaku—" Suster Hana menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat sebuah BMW merah melintas di depan gerbang panti. Kemunculan mobil mewah menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dibenak Naruto, mengingat penduduk di sekitar panti tergolong sangat sederhana. Jangan-jangan Kyuubi mulai balap liar lagi! Naruto memijit keningnya. Lucu, yang lihai dalam urusan beladiri dan laki-laki adalah Kyuubi, namun sebaliknya justru ia yang harus melindungi saudaranya itu.

Naruto memandang suster Hana lagi, melihat wajah itu telah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto... mereka sudah tiba," kata suster Hana, nyaris berbisik.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Sabaku."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mengikuti isyarat suster Hana. Rupanya benar, BMW merah itu. Perhatian Naruto teralih pada stiker perak yang terpasang di sana. Itu adalah lambang klan Sabaku.

"Suster, apa yang Anda sembunyikan dari saya?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang lebih baik kamu sembunyi dulu. Nanti setelah dia pergi, kamu pergi cari Kyuubi dan langsung kabur nanti malam! Cepat!"

Naruto menuruti perintah suster Hana dengan sebal. Ia paling tidak menyukai rahasia. Apalagi rahasia yang berbahaya seperti ini. Kalau memang Kyuubi membuat masalah dengan orang Sabaku, Naruto berjanji akan merontokkan gigi Kyuubi dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau perlu, dengan memakai palu.

Naruto melihat seseorang yang amat familiar keluar dari mobil itu. Laki-laki berambut coklat klimis dengan gaya anggun. Naruto bertambah heran ketika mendengar percakapan antara suster Hana dan orang itu. Reflek, Naruto menekan nomor Kyuubi dari ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Kyuu... ini aku..." Naruto berbisik. Di seberang sana, terdengar hembusan napas gelisah dari Kyuubi.

"Ada apa? Apa Nyonya Nakatani komplain lagi? Desainku nggak cocok? Kayaknya aku belum bisa sepenuhnya menggantikan mama."

"Orang Sabaku ada di sini... suster Hana menyuruhmu kabur nanti malam."

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, "Sumpah, aku nggak pernah buat masalah dengan—"

"Dengar dulu! Ini bukan karena kamu sedang ada masalah dengan mereka! Ini tentang Ibu kita!"

"Apa? Mama?"

"Kau tak akan percaya ini! Sekarang kamu sembunyi aja dulu. Kalau bisa, rayu Bee supaya mau meminjamkan mobilnya. Pokoknya nanti kuceritakan! Aku tunggu di jalan depan kompleks, jam sepuluh malam."

Klik! Naruto menutup teleponnya. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kali ini Naruto melihat beberapa orang keluar dari mobil lain yang baru tiba. Seorang diantaranya adalah Pein. Mereka kembali berbicara cukup alot. Sampai suster Hana berkali-kali mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya.

Ini gawat! Benar-benar gawat!

O—O—O

Sabaku? Kyuubi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan ia berurusan dengan organisasi mafia macam mereka? Ia menyomot _snack_ terakhirnya dengan terburu-buru, langsung merasakan kepingan pedas keripik itu menusuk bibirnya hingga nyaris berdarah. Ia menepikan mobil di pertigaan depan kompleks dan melihat Naruto sudah ada di sana. Tumben si centil nggak dandan! Kyuubi membatin. Malam itu Naruto menggelung rambut panjangnya dengan sembarangan, wajahnya sepucat kertas, dia juga mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam yang sama sekali bukan favoritnya. Bagi Kyuubi, Naruto terlihat seperti boneka Barbie yang salah kostum.

Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, Naruto yang dikenal Kyuubi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu seratus persen memiliki gen kromosom X, sangat cewek. Kyuubi terkadang iri kepadanya, karena selalu berhasil bersikap tenang di segala kesempatan. Penampilan Naruto sangat _chic_ , namun tak jarang mengundang orang lain untuk bersikap jahat.

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi di samping Kyuubi. Ia menjelaskan dengan cepat rencana pergi ke pedalaman Buleleng nan jauh di sana. Rupanya Sabaku benar-benar memaksa mereka memilih untuk melarikan diri. Kyuubi langsung mengingatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan alasannya pada Naruto.

Kyuubi kali ini memilih jalan sepi daripada jalan kota. Alasannya, selain lebih cepat sampai, tentu lebih aman. Ia benar, dalam sekejap mereka sudah melewati Bedugul. Tapi jalan yang mereka lewati benar-benar parah, sampai-sampai sulit membedakan mana jalan yang benar dan mana jalan jadi-jadian. Belum lagi lubang yang selalu menghiasi setiap pinggiran aspal.

Benar-benar jalan seribu guncangan! Pikir Naruto.

"Kamu bilang ada orang Sabaku datang?"

"He-eh," Naruto menjawab setengah sadar. "Pangeran Sabaku. Kamu nggak tahu, suasananya tegang sekali. Makanya suster Hana menyuruhmu kabur. Oh, iya... aku lupa, gara-gara itu aku jadi ikutan kabur."

Kyuubi memperlihatkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, " _Sorry_... tapi sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau aku nggak pernah buat masalah dengan orang mereka..."

"Tapi kamu seperti magnet yang menarik penjahat mendekat." Naruto memijit keningnya yang mulai pusing, "Sekarang aku tahu sebabnya."

"Sebabnya?"

"Ayahmu-lah penyebabnya, Rasa Sabaku. Kamu ini anak penjahat!"

Kyuubi tertawa, gurauan yang nggak lucu! Masa ia anak taipan macam dia? Sekalian saja bilang kalau ayahnya adalah Al Capone.

Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya, ekspresi Naruto yang seperti orang mati menyadarkan Kyuubi kalau omongannya tadi bukan main-main, apalagi setelah gadis itu berkata serius, "Menurutmu, ada nggak mobil yang kurang kerjaan membuntuti kita di tengah jalan pegunungan seperti ini?"

Kyuubi melirik lewat kaca spion, melihat sebuah Range Rover berada tak jauh di belakang mereka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena baru terpikir untuk memperhatikan mobil itu. Kyuubi mencoba sedikit melepas gas, lalu melihat situasi mobil belakang. Ikut melambat. Setelah Kyuubi menginjak gas, mobil itu ikut menambah kecepatannya.

Range Rover itu benar-benar mengikuti mereka!

"Kau benar, Naru..." keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Kyuubi. Wajahnya mulai memucat, "Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?"

Naruto menelan ludah, napasnya mulai sesak, "Dia ingin membawamu ke Jakarta. Sepertinya aku sempat mendengar salah satu dari mereka bilang 'akan menyerahkannya pada ketua klan _yakuza_ ' atau semacamnya."

"Seram sekali! Jadi aku mau diserahkan pada ketua klan _Yakuza_ gitu?"

"Makanya kita disuruh kabur, tahu!" Naruto memukul bahu Kyuubi gemas.

"Pantas tadi kau menyuruhku pinjam mobil Bee," Kyuubi meringis sedikit, "Semoga aja mobilnya nggak baret lagi. Kalau nggak, aku bakalan menikahi orang yang lebih mengerikan dari ketua _Yakuza_!"

Bak adegan film _action_ , Kyuubi langsung menekan pedal gasnya tanpa ampun, membuat Mitsubishi Gallant itu melompat sebelum meluncur mengerikan di atas aspal. Si pengemudi Range Rover dengan lihai menambah kecepatan mobilnya, seakan telah tahu kalau dirinya telah ketahuan membuntuti mereka. Mobil itu bahkan berusaha menyusul.

Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dan mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah makin mual, Kyuubi terus menginjak gas, sampai kakinya menempel seutuhnya pada pedal itu. Lawannya, seperti elang yang sedang memburu mangsanya, terus berpacu, meluncur setengah terbang, tak membiarkan Kyuubi lolos sedetik pun dari depannya.

Akhirnya, mobil itu berhasil memepet mereka dan mulai menghadang jalannya. Melihat ini, Kyuubi terpaksa menekan pedal rem, menghentikan mobilnya sebelum menabrak mobil itu.

TTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

Kyuubi memencet klakson dengan kesal. Mobil di depannya tak bergeming. Pintu depannya terbuka. Seorang cowok turun dari kursi pengemudi. Perawakannya sangat atletis, rambut jabriknya berwarna oranye, berkibar di atas bahunya yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya itu Pein..." Naruto berbisik, "Si Pangeran Sabaku. Kita benar-benar dalam kesulitan sekarang."

Pein tersenyum ramah, "Mau ke mana? Kok nggak bilang-bilang? Kan bisa kuanterin..."

Idiot, mana ada orang kabur dianterin, pikir Kyuubi. Ia mulai kesal dengan gaya bicara Pein yang terlihat sok gaul.

"Kami mau mengantar _handycraft_ ," Naruto mencoba menjawab datar, namun ada nada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

Pein tertawa, "Nganter _handycraft_ malam-malam gini..." Ia celingukan menyatroni sisi mobil, "Kalian nggak bermaksud kabur 'kan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau kabur, mau apa?" Kyuubi mendadak turun dan menggebrak pintu dengan keras. Pein tersenyum lagi, membuat Kyuubi makin kesal, "Siapa kalian, mengakui orang seenaknya, memaksa orang ikut kalian ke Jakarta! _Sorry_ aja, ya... daripada ikut kalian, lebih baik gembel di pinggir jalan!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam mobil memaksakan diri keluar, takut kalau Kyuubi nekad menantang Pein yang badannya berotot besar itu.

"Sayang sekali ini bukan kemauanku, tapi permintaan _Kazekage_. Kalau mau nyalahin, salahin aja dia!"

"Bagus," Kyuubi tersenyum miring. Ia langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Pein. Biar wajahmu hancur, pikirnya. Sebelum Kyuubi dapat mendaratkan pukulannya, tangannya telah ditahan oleh seorang cowok, kira-kira berusia pertengahan dua puluhan. Rambut klimisnya mencapai tengkuk dan berwarna coklat. Matanya sipit, hidungnya mancung, sepadan dengan bibir tipis di bawahnya. Seketika Kyuubi langsung teringat pada seorang aktor yang membintangi salah satu drama Korea terkenal. Tangan Kyuubi melemas, seakan baru menerima serbuan listrik tegangan tinggi dan ia sama sekali tak mampu melawan cowok di depannya itu.

" _Good job_ , Uta!" Pein berkata riang, "Nggak ada gunanya ngelawan! Lebih baik kau ikut kami, daripada aku pakai cara yang lebih kasar..." ia mengulurkan sebuah lipatan saputangan berisi kloroform. Kyuubi langsung menyerah. Lebih baik dibawa secara sadar daripada dibawa dalam keadaan pingsan... ia mengerling ke arah Naruto yang sekarang tampak lebih ketakutan daripada sebelumnya. Pein mengitarinya seperti buaya kelaparan sedang mengintai mangsanya. Kyuubi melihat mata biru Naruto mengerjap, berharap Pein segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Tapi Pein malah menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang panjang-panjang.

"Kau yang namanya Naruto?" bentaknya.

Sebuah anggukan halus terlihat dari kepala pirang Naruto. Pein langsung menunjukkan ekspresi puas. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil berkata, "Berarti kau juga harus ikut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tak pernah menyangka nasibnya akan sesial ini setelah seluruh hidupnya dilewatkan bersama Kyuubi. Ia memang sering terseret dalam masalah geng kecil-kecilan, dipanggil kepala sekolah, dimarahi Karura karena ketahuan ikut keisengan Kyuubi, tapi ia tidak pernah bermimpi bisa berurusan dengan Sabaku, apalagi dengan para Pangeran Sabaku yang kerap diejeknya sebagai _boyband_ , preman intelek dan lain sebagainya.

Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan Kyuubi saat para penata gaya dan rambut mempermaknya habis-habisan. Ingin terkikik sendiri, kalau saja hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Mereka berkicau riang sambil mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar gaun, sementara yang lain menarik-narik rambutnya dengan pengeriting rambut. Ribut sekali!

Ruang pertemuan hotel sudah dipenuhi banyak wartawan saat Naruto memasuki ruangan bersama Kyuubi, Utakata dan Pein. Sekumpulan kursi telah berderet di belakang sebuah meja panjang, dengan mikrofon tegak di atas masing-masing kursi. Naruto mendapat tempat duduk nomor dua dari ujung kiri. Di sebelah kanannya, duduk Sasori dan Utakata, mengapit sebuah kursi kosong yang diperuntukkan untuk Rasa. Beberapa tempat duduk lain juga dibiarkan kosong. Naruto tidak tahu itu untuk siapa.

Kyuubi duduk di tengah Utakata dan Pein. Tangannya sibuk memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah, mungkin pengalihan perhatian agar dia tidak menarik sanggulnya, Naruto terkikik. Sasori berdiri bersama seorang cowok asing di sebelah Rasa. Wajah Sasori tampak tidak tenang. Terlebih lagi karena cowok asing itu menatapnya licik. Sasori memilih duduk di dekat Naruto, dan saat itulah ia menyadari, bahwa dua bangku di sana ternyata kosong, tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Konferensi pers itu berlangsung membosankan. Naruto ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Sedikit pembukaan mengawali konferensi itu, kemudian basa-basi, pengumuman pengangkatan Kyuubi dan dirinya menjadi Mawar Suna, pengenalan hotel... aahhh... membosankan sekali! Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di badan kursi, pertanda mulai bosan. Ia tak memedulikan Rasa yang memohon maaf karena calon partnernya, Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya hadir, batal datang. Atau Sasori yang mengumumkan proyek kerjasama dengan Uchiha.

"Kami telah memiliki rekan bisnis yang luar biasa dari keluarga Uchiha..."

Hey! Tunggu dulu! Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa rasanya nama ini terdengar familiar? Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Selama ini ia kurang perhatian terhadap dunia selebritas, namun sepertinya ia pernah melihat nama ini dalam sebuah berita koran. Saat sesi tanya jawab, Naruto kembali mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut oleh seorang wartawan dari tabloid gosip selebritas Chit and Chat. Rupanya berita yang dia lihat dulu berasal dari tabloid itu.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapat Anda tentang gosip yang mengatakan kalau Anda akan bertunangan dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan kepada Kyuubi, setelah serentetan pertanyaan bermutu rendah lainnya, kelihatan seperti membubuhkan stempel cewek-cewek matre pada Naruto atau Kyuubi. Kyuubi jenuh menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, kaleng soda di tangannya digenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menimpuk kepala si wartawan dengan sepatu.

"Maaf, bisa Anda menjawab pertanyaan saya?"

Kyuubi memijit keningnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi amarah, murka dan kesal. Naruto tak tahan melihatnya. Ia membuat deheman kecil di mikrofon yang terpasang di hadapannya, membuat perhatian wartawan itu teralih.

"Kalau Anda sendiri, bagaimana?" Naruto berkata ketus, wartawan cewek itu langsung terlihat gelagapan. Namun Naruto yang sudah terlanjur emosi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kalau dia seperti yang Anda laporkan—" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat ekspresi tidak peduli, "'Petualangan sang penakluk wanita dan korban-korbannya...' hanya ada dua kata: Tidak berminat."

Wartawan tadi terlihat pucat pasi, memamerkan ekspresi yang mengatakan bukan aku yang menulis laporannya. Naruto tersenyum puas, bersyukur Uchiha Sasuke batal datang kesana, kalau tidak, ia tidak akan punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk melontarkan kalimat yang menjelek-jelekkan sang ketua naga timur Asia. Ucapan itu jelas sebuah gertak sambal. Mana mungkin dia dapat melawan ketua klan yang bahkan tidak diketahui wujudnya? Uchiha Sasuke, tak banyak yang diketahui Naruto tentangnya, mungkin dia tampan, atau berkuasa, namun juga penjahat yang kejam, sadis dan tak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto mengerling pada Kyuubi seolah berkata,"Yakin nggak minat? Kudengar dia sangat tampan dan piawai."

Dalam hati Kyuubi menjawab, "Nggak bakal. Aku nggak akan mau menggadaikan keperawananku pada bajingan idiot yang nggak pernah menghargai wanita."

Jumpa pers itu masih berjalan membosankan dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya sekalian. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kelompok orang yang sedari tadi mencuri kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya bersama Kyuubi.

O—O—O

Gala _dinner_ yang panjang mengharuskan Naruto memamerkan senyum palsu pada setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Ini betul-betul menyiksa. Ia jadi tahu, kenapa dari dulu Kyuubi selalu membenci pesta. Dia tidak melihat Kyuubi berada di sana, mungkin dia sudah kabur duluan. Berada di tengah orang-orang itu membuat Naruto merasa sesak. Sumpek. Gadis itu kemudian memilih untuk hengkang dari tempat itu, menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit menuju balkon.

Kegelapan menyambutnya dengan kesunyian. Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar lagu Beethoven, Fur Elise, dalam denting petikan gitar. Suara itu jelas bukan dari _ball room_. Iramanya kadang bertempo lambat, sejenak terdengar seperti irama latin, lalu sebentar kemudian terdengar kasar, seperti dipaksa untuk mengalun cepat. Tidak sinkron. Namun di dalam ketidaksinkronan itu justru terdapat melodi yang tak biasa. Aneh. Menggoda. Kelihatan sekali kalau pemainnya sedang galau.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengikuti sumber suara musik itu, dan terkejut saat mendapati sumber suara itu berada tepat di dekatnya. Waktu terasa berhenti, saat ia melihat sosok di depannya, sedang duduk bertumpu pada beton pembatas pagar. Ia duduk menyamping sambil masih asyik bercengkrama dengan gitarnya.

Naruto pernah melihatnya di salah satu majalah sosialita, namun kenyataannya, cowok itu jauh lebih tampan daripada fotonya. Rambut sebahunya sewarna darah, terlihat sedikit berantakan, namun justru mengundang kesan liar. Beberapa helai rambut berjatuhan dikeningnya yang terukir sebuah tato. Tanpa sadar, Naruto terhanyut oleh wangi lilac dari cowok itu. Gaara Sabaku.

Mata hijaunya yang indah itu seketika membuat Naruto membeku, terlebih saat cowok itu menatapnya. Gaara langsung menunjukkan ketidaksukaan saat seseorang melihatnya. Dia bangkit, menaruh gitarnya, kemudian berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" katanya gusar.

"Maaf, aku—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, mendadak merasa gugup. Gaara terlihar sangat marah saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi." Naruto nyaris saja menangis ketika ia berbalik untuk pergi. Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinganya. "Kau tidak pantas berada di sini. Pergilah selamanya dari Sabaku," Gaara menambahkan.

Naruto nyaris berlari ketika dia menyeret langkahnya menjauhi Gaara. Saat itu seorang wanita menabraknya. Naruto belum sempat meminta maaf kepadanya, wanita itu keburu menyumpah dan berpaling menuju Gaara.

Naruto bergeming, nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit terganggu saat melihat gadis itu memeluk Gaara dengan intim. Wajah gadis itu langsung menempel di wajah Gaara, membuat aura panas menjalari pipi Naruto. Malu. Ia pernah mendengar Pein membicarakan tentang kedekatan Sara dengan Gaara. Dan hal ini seolah menohoknya lebih keras lagi. Gaara memang pantas menghindarinya. Apa arti dirinya jika dibandingkan putri seorang Don. Terlebih lagi jika gadis itu seorang artis, cantik, seksi, bergelimang harta dan kekuasaan.

Benar kata Gaara, tak seharusnya aku berada di sini... Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, menjauhi pemandangan dan kemesraan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Saking buru-burunya, dia bahkan menabrak seorang pelayan hingga nampan ditangannya jatuh dengan suara berisik. Gelas, piring dan sebuah pisau menimbulkan dentingan aneh di atas lantai. Semua benar-benar kacau dan Naruto makin kacau menyeret langkahnya menjauhi pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Angin malam menyambut kedatangannya dengan belaian lembut di kedua pipi Naruto. Ia akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang hotel yang menghadap pantai. Suara ombak, desiran angin dan kelembutan pasir pantai perlahan mengusir semua kegundahan di hatinya. Saat ini ia ingin menghindar dari orang-orang Sabaku. Kejadian buruk bisa saja menimpanya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya. Melepaskan semua ketegaran dalam dirinya. Dia tidak sekuat itu. Bahkan tidak akan mampu menghadapi apapun setelah Gaara mengusirnya dengan kasar, melukai hatinya dengan kejam.

Naruto mencopot sepatunya, meletakkannya begitu saja di tanah, lalu duduk di kursi taman. Batu-batuan disematkan pada tali dan haknya yang berwarna transparan seperti kaca, menimbulkan kilauan indah. Kalau keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang, Naruto pasti akan terlonjak kegirangan ketika kakinya menyentuh sepatu yang baginya seperti sepatu kaca Cinderella itu. Kelihatannya begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Namun saat ini, ketika ia sudah memasuki dunia itu, ia malah merasa terbuang.

Tanpa ia sadari, lamunannya melayang pada Gaara. Hanya mengingat ini saja, Naruto merasakan sebuah luka menggores hatinya.

"Pidato yang bagus sekali." Sebuah suara semanis madu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia menyusut air matanya, melihat seorang cowok sedang mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Terlihat sangat santai.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengenalnya," cowok itu berkata lagi, "Kalau tidak, kau takkan punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk mengejeknya... Bukankah begitu, _dobe_?"

"Mengenal siapa?" Naruto berjengit, "Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya marah.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." cowok itu kini berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau Naruto bukan?"

Naruto langsung merasakan sensasi tak nyaman saat namanya disebut dengan suara rendah dan serak seperti itu. Terkesan seperti madu yang beracun. Manis dan mematikan.

Siapa cowok ini?

Diam-diam, Naruto memperhatikan penampilan cowok itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berlapis rompi kulit berwarna hitam. Perawakannya tinggi, tegap dan atletis. Rambutnya hitam sebahu, terlihat mencuat dibagian belakang. Cowok itu tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan. Wajahnya sempurna, bernuansa oriental, cukup membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berpikir kalau cowok itu baru saja keluar dari majalah _Asian Idol_. Semua orang. Kecuali Naruto.

Otaknya mulai muak. Ia memandang cowok asing itu dengan aura permusuhan yang pekat, namun cowok itu terlihat tak peduli. Ia beringsut mendekati Naruto, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di sandaran kursi, tepat di dekat bahu gadis itu.

Naruto terlonjak berdiri, "Apa maumu?" gertaknya.

Sekilas dia menyunggingkan senyum, aksen suaranya yang berbeda dalam pengucapan huruf 'r' mengisyaratkan kalau Bahasa Indonesia bukanlah bahasa ibunya.

"Pernyataanmu tadi soal Uchiha Sasuke betul-betul mengesankan," Cowok itu menarik tangannya, menyurukkan kembali ke dalam saku celananya, "Kau pembohong besar."

Mata Naruto membesar menahan marah, "Itu semua bukan urusanmu," ucapnya angkuh.

"Dia bisa saja memberi apapun yang kau mau. Dia bahkan bisa membelimu, kalau dia menginginkannya."

Buku-buku jari Naruto mengeras, "Manusia bukan barang, tidak untuk diperjualbelikan," geramnya. "Dan aku tidak membutuhkan apapun darinya."

"Benarkah?" cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Tapi kau terlihat cocok berada di sini. Dalam semua kemewahan ini... Dia bisa memberi lebih. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya?"

Tidak... terkecuali jika ia bisa kembali mendapatkan hidupnya yang normal dan sederhana. Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. Sekelebat bayangan kemesraan Gaara dan Sara tiba-tiba saja terputar kembali di otaknya.

Pandangan gadis itu kini tertuju pada arah lain, menemukan pemandangan yang ganjil, seperti sekumpulan orang tak bergerak di belakang pepohonan. Tanpa terasa tubuh Naruto menggigil melihatnya.

Sasuke masih tetap berdiri di depan Naruto, menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab tegas. Ia berusaha keras mengusir luka di hatinya. Luka penolakan dirinya oleh Gaara. Perlahan Naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauhi cowok itu. Lebih baik kembali ke dalam daripada harus berurusan dengan cowok aneh menyebalkan ini! Pikirnya. Pokoknya, Naruto tidak ingin melayani cowok-cowok sinting ini lebih lama lagi. Dia memaksa langkahnya hingga setengah berlari meninggalkan cowok itu di belakangnya.

Si cowok menyebalkan menyulut sebatang rokok, sesaat kemudian dia mengambil sehelai kertas lecek dari sakunya, kemudian seulas senyum mengejek hadir di bibirnya ketika dia mengingat perkataan Naruto di konferensi pers itu. Tak lama, cowok itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menelisik setiap sudut dengan matanya. Memastikan Naruto telah kembali ke dalam ruangan, lalu pandangan matanya berubah berbahaya. Dari sela giginya, dia mengeluarkan suara keras dengan nada memerintah.

"Juugo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menunduk dengan gemetaran. Dia bahkan tak berani membuka mata di depan pria itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, usahanya dalam menjatuhkan Sasuke telah gagal total. Ketua klan Naga Timur Asia itu tetap bernapas lega di tempatnya. Tak tergoyahkan oleh apapun. Karin menarik napas saat pria itu mendekatinya, tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada.. ada seorang yang menggagalkan mereka." Karin merasakan tenggorokannya mulai kering. "Mereka tak berhasil membunuh salah satu Mawar Suna itu..."

"Begitukah?" suara itu tetap lembut seperti beludru, namun Karin dapat melihat aura berbahaya di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi..."

"Jelaskan padaku." Telunjuk Itachi mengangkat dagu Karin.

"Begini..." suaranya bergetar. Karin dapat melihat mata hitam pria itu berkilat menakutkan. Ia menahan napas. "Mereka telah bergerak sesuai perintahmu, maksudku.. Mereka telah berhasil menyusup ke acara konferensi pers itu, dengan menyamar sebagai wartawan dan pegawai hotel. Semua berjalan lancar, walaupun ternyata Sasuke tidak hadir di sana. Mereka juga berhasil membuntuti gadis pirang itu—"

"Dan mereka gagal membunuhnya..." Itachi memotong. Karin gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Bukan begitu... Tapi.. Tapi..."

"Gagal tetap saja gagal." Salah satu sudut bibir Itachi menegang. Jemarinya menyusup kehelaian merah rambut Karin, sebelum meremasnya dengan kasar.

"Aaargh!" Karin mengaduh. "Itachi, maafkan aku..."

"Maaf?" suara Itachi berubah menyayat, "Jika semudah ini aku memaafkanmu, maka kau akan memberikan kegagalan lagi... Di Thailand, di sini... Bagaimana gadis tak berguna sepertimu bisa menjadi gadisku?"

"Seseorang menyerang mereka, Itachi. Anak-anak itu..."

"Seseorang? Hanya seorang saja membuat sepuluh orang hingga hancur?"

"Itachi..." suara Karin kini terdengar seperti rintihan memohon. Itachi melepaskan kepala Karin dengan satu sentakan, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia..." Karin menunduk, menahan air mata yang mulai berdesakan keluar, "Mereka bilang usianya masih muda, tapi punya ilmu bela diri yang luar biasa."

Itachi tertawa. Diliriknya Karin dengan pandangan iba, sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Karin menarik napas lega, mengetahui kemarahan Itachi mulai surut. Pria itu mengelus-elus pipinya, mata hitamnya menilik ke mata Karin, memesona, namun tetap mematikan.

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang?" Itachi melembut. "Seharusnya dia memang tidak datang, Karin... Seharusnya."

O—O—O

Beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu...

Lingkaran itu makin menyempit ketika sekumpulan orang itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu tertawa ketika melihat berandalan-berandalan itu menghampirinya dengan garang.

"Rupanya dia mulai kehilangan orang terbaiknya," Sasuke berkata tajam. Dari cahaya remang yang menerpa wajah orang-orang itu, dia mulai mengenali beberapa di antara mereka. Seorang yang berperawakan tinggi berotot adalah berandal yang sering membuat kekacauan di Shinjuku. Dua lainnya adalah bekas anak buahnya. Sementara sisanya adalah orang-orang Asia Tenggara, kelihatannya bekas-bekas anggota geng Thailand yang masih mencoba peruntungan mereka dengan bertarung.

"Siapa kau berani mencampuri urusan kami?" gertak berandalan berotot itu. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menyurukkan satu tangan ke saku. Namun kumpulan orang jahat itu sepertinya kurang suka berbasa-basi. Sebaliknya, mereka mengarahkan senjatanya ke leher Sasuke.

Dengan mudah, Sasuke menghindari serangan itu, dan membalas keroyokan berandalan itu tanpa banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Seulas senyum mengejek hadir di wajahnya, sesaat sebelum dia menelengkan wajah dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye mendekatinya sambil menyeret seorang pelayan.

"Saya menangkapnya ketika berusaha menyerang salah seorang Mawar Suna," katanya sopan. Sasuke melihat lebam di wajah pelayan itu, kemudian memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu melepaskannya.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?"

Pelayan itu tampak ketakutan. Dia semakin mengkeret saat Juugo mengintimidasinya lewat pandangan mata.

"Mereka ingin ketua Sabaku mengira kalau ini perbuatan orang dari klan Uchiha..." akhirnya pelayan itu menjawab. Sasuke terlihat menimbang sejenak. Namun Juugo berkata khawatir, "Saya mencari Anda kemana-mana." Dia menelengkan kepalanya ke segala arah, "Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

"Sedikit berolahraga," Sasuke menunjuk dengan kepalanya. Pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu menggeleng resah, mendapati sekumpulan manusia terbujur tak sadarkan diri. Di dekat mereka masih terlihat kilatan pisau dan pistol berkaliber.

"Ini tidak bagus..."

"Ini persis gaya Itachi." Sasuke menghela napas khawatir, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia, Juugo? Mawar Suna itu?"

"Dia terlihat sedang berbohong," Juugo memasang tampang prihatin, "Sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal di sini. Karena diam-diam menyukai pangeran Sabaku... Gaara. Tapi untuk yang lainnya..." Juugo menghela napas, "Gadis itu benar-benar membencimu, ketua..."

"Mainan yang menarik..." ia bergumam pelan. Ekor matanya melirik ke sekumpulan manusia itu lagi. Lalu mulai menimang-nimang plakat giok mungil di tangannya. Perbuatan klan Uchiha. Sudut bibirnya naik sebelum dia berkata pelan, "kirimkan pesan pada Sabaku- _san_. Segera."

O—O—O

"Seharusnya kau tahu, aku tak pernah mencampuri percintaan anak-anakku." Rasa memutar kursinya hingga menghadap salah satu pelindung klan Uchiha itu, Juugo. Pemuda itu seumuran dengan Sasori, anaknya yang tertua. Memiliki wajah lumayan, namun selalu menutupi tubuh bongsornya dengan mantel panjang. Rasa tak pernah merasa nyaman jika berhadapan dengan Juugo. Pemuda yang selalu berhasil menebak jalan pikirannya dengan analisis-analisis sederhana. Terlebih lagi, jika Juugo sedang mewakili Sasuke dalam bernegosiasi.

"Apa Anda tahu ada sekelompok penyusup pada acara Anda di Bali tempo hari?" Juugo berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Mereka jelas berniat memfitnah ketua kami. Jika digabungkan dengan insiden geng Kobra, maka kami jelas telah mengalami banyak kerugian."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sabaku."

"Oh, ya?" Juugo menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau tidak salah, salah satu bunyi kesepakatan dari tiga klan adalah bertanggung jawab atas segala peristiwa yang terjadi di wilayahnya..."

"Tanpa mencampuri urusan klan lainnya." Rasa menambahkan. "Kalau bisa kukatakan, semua yang kau minta telah melanggar seluruh isi perjanjian."

Juugo tertawa, "Bagus sekali, Ketua Sabaku... saya sependapat dengan Anda. Hanya saja, jika Anda tidak lupa dengan... mata ditukar mata, nyawa ditukar nyawa..."

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh putriku sendiri!"

"Tahukah Anda, bagaimana Nona Sakura meninggal? Ketua geng Kobra itu jahat sekali padanya—" suara Juugo kini terdengar prihatin.

"Yang kudengar, Uchiha-lah yang menembaknya."

"Bukan begitu," Juugo melanjutkan, "Ketua kami sangat bersedih karena peristiwa itu. Bagaimana mungkin dengan kehilangannya yang luar biasa itu dia dapat membiarkan Anda mengalami hal yang sama?"

Kerutan-kerutan tipis muncul di kening Rasa. Ia mendadak merasa muak mendengar perkataan Juugo. Seolah-olah dia sedang disuruh memercayai kalau seekor singa gunung menangisi kematian seekor anak rusa setelah memakan dagingnya.

"Ketua kami tidak meminta Anda menyerahkan anak kandung Anda. Bukankah Anda mengangkat dua orang gadis? Serahkan saja anak angkat Karura- _san_. Ketua kami yang murah hati itu tidak akan keberatan, asalkan Anda menyanggupinya."

"Juugo—" Rasa berkata pelan, "Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Mawar Suna. Aku telah berjanji pada Karura."

"Maaf, Ketua Sabaku..." Juugo mengulum senyum licik, "Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah."

O—O—O

Gaara mendorong bola biliar putih itu dengan stiknya. Setelah sekali melompat, bola itu bergulir dan menabrak bola bernomor delapan dan menggiringnya masuk ke lubang. Pein yang berada di dekatnya langsung memukul udara kosong sambil memaki.

"Sudahlah, Pein... kau tak mungkin menang melawannya..." Sasori tertawa, "Gaara _always_

 _the winner. He does_."

" _Yeah, about the girls, too..."_ Pein mencibir sambil menunjuk salah satu pipi Gaara dengan jarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Sara menamparmu?"

Gaara mengerling tak suka, namun menjawab juga, "Aku menyuruhnya jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Setelah kejadian malam itu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, _"I was drunk."_

" _Stupid jerk!"_ Pein memaki, "Sara? Menemanimu mabuk dan kau tolak? Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Gaara tersenyum mengejeknya, "Aku memang brengsek. Tapi dia tak jauh beda."

Sasori menepuk bahu Gaara, "Aku penasaran, gadis seperti apa sebenarnya yang kau sukai."

Gaara terdiam. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru tiba-tiba menari dihadapannya. Masih jelas baginya pikiran gila yang menggodanya untuk memiliki gadis itu. Ah... semua terlalu rumit. Gaara tidak tahu mengapa dia terus memikirkan gadis itu. Seolah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya, dan menuntutnya untuk segera menaklukkan sang gadis. Namun Gaara menepis keinginan itu keras-keras. Kalau bisa, dia menginginkan gadis itu pergi dari Sabaku.

Sabaku bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya. Terlebih lagi jika gadis itu berada di sisinya.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis?" Ucapan Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Betul," Pein menyambung, "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Uchiha, kalian berdua adalah tipe cowok idaman. Tampan, iya. Berkuasa juga. Tapi..."

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan Uchiha."

Sasori merasakan nada suara Gaara mulai meninggi. Ia tahu, adiknya tak suka pada ketua klan yakuza itu. Jadi ia langsung memberi tanda pada Pein untuk menghentikan pembicaraannya. Sayang, cowok itu benar-benar tidak peka terhadap situasi. Mulutnya tetap saja bergerak mengalahkan semua mulut ibu-ibu penggosip.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Juugo menemui _Kazekage_ , kau tahu?"

"Untuk apa dia kemari?"

Pein memutar mata. "Tentu saja buat menagih. Pendendam seperti Uchiha... pasti akan terus ngotot sampai dia mendapatkan keinginannya."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Sasori berkata, ikut terpancing oleh ucapan Pein yang seperti layanan _infotainment_ berjalan.

"Yang kutahu, Uchiha memaksa harus mendapatkan salah satu Mawar Suna. Aku sempat dengar nama Naruto disebut."

"Apa?! Jadi kau menguping pembicaraan orang lain?"

Pein menutup telinganya dari teriakan Sasori.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Pein memandang ke arah Gaara, akhirnya menyadari kalau ia mulai tersulut emosinya, "Kalau nggak salah dia menyebut orang di Bali yang berusaha memfitnahnya. Dengan rencana pembunuhan terhadap Mawar Suna."

"Komplit sekali beritamu," sindir Sasori. Gaara di sebelahnya langsung mengembalikan stik biliar tadi ke tempatnya. Hilang sudah niatnya bersenang-senang.

Uchiha Sasuke... Gaara mengumpat, kau tak akan mendapat apapun dari kami. Terlebih lagi gadis itu. Pertemuannya dengan Rasa kembali berputar dalam ingatannya:

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkannya kepada Sasori atau Pein? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka jika berhadapan dengan perempuan. Aku hanya bisa memercayaimu untuk melindunginya. Hanya kau..."_

 _Kemudian Rasa meletakkan sebuah laptop di depan Gaara. Layarnya masih menyala, menampilkan aktivitas harian Naruto yang diambilnya secara diam-diam._

Rasa telah menyerahkan tugas untuk melindungi gadis itu kepadanya. Memberinya sebuah kepercayaan. Namun masalahnya, Gaara justru tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Banyak yang ngerasa ganjil dengan setting tempat ya? Anggap aja para Sabaku itu orang-orangnya Jepang-blasteran ya ^^ Awalnya saya juga mau ganti setting tempatnya. Tapi saya pikir kapan lagi ngambil setting tempat di Indonesia. Toh di Indonesia juga banyak bule-blasteran kok. Lagian kapan lagi coba Gaara bisa dipanggil 'mas'? Dan sebenernya novel 'My Lovely Gangster' ini ngambil setting tempat di 3 negara. Thailand, Indonesia dan Jepang. Jadi nggak cuma terpaku di Indonesia aja kok :3

 **Special Thanks to: | Sunrisehime | Byakuren Hikaru83 | BeibiEXOl | Rin SafOnyx | rikarika | Aiko Vallery | Aoi Itsuka | choikim1310 | Arum Junnie | yuki akibaru |**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pairs: Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

"Ada apa _Kazekage_ mencarimu?"

"Hanya menanyakan soal Brown Sugar." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, "Ia ingin membantu mencarikan tenaga karena aku dan Kyuubi sudah di sini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, tapi dia tidak setuju."

"Tentu aja dia nggak setuju!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, kalau kau kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya? Tidak sedikit orang yang akan mencelakaimu hanya untuk melawan kami. Dan bukan hanya itu, orang-orang disekitarmu—teman, sahabat, mungkin anak-anak panti juga, takkan luput dari sasaran mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali ke Bali?"

Sasori menelengkan kepala, bingung. Namun Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Kalimantan Selatan. Apakah mereka akan mencariku di sana juga?" Kedua mata hazel Sasori menatapnya tajam, sebelum pria itu mengacak rambut merahnya dengan gemas. Tak heran banyak gadis terpikat olehnya, Naruto membatin. Sasori memang pria yang sangat ramah, lucu dan menggemaskan. Ingin sekali Naruto memercayainya. Kalau saja Sasori bukan seorang gangster.

"Kau 'kan bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu di sini. _Kazekage_ tidak akan keberatan jika anaknya melanjutkan sekolah. Pendidikan juga penting baginya."

Naruto menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau akhirnya aku menjadi seperti Hotaru?" Sasori tak menjawab, sebaliknya malah terlihat agak canggung. "Entah berapa puluh luka yang ditorehkan Danzo sebelum dia meninggal, bukan? Bagiku bersama kalian atau tidak, hasilnya akan sama saja."

"Tidak semua orang memiliki nasib yang sama."

"Tentu tidak," Naruto berkata sarkastik. "Hotaru masih memiliki Utakata yang mencintainya hingga mampu membunuh seseorang."

Sasori menelengkan kepalanya pada Naruto, hampir membuat mobilnya menyerempet sebuah gerobak bakso. Rangkaian sumpah serapah langsung diteriakkan si penjual bakso yang bertubuh tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap itu.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Apa yang bisa kupercaya dari para penjahat seperti kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori mendecakkan lidah, agak tersinggung.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto menyebutnya seperti menyebutkan nama monster, "Bukankah kalian pernah mengatakannya di Bali? Kerjasama itu?"

"Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Yang dimaksud kerjasama adalah: dia ikut mendapatkan keuntungan dalam proyek tanpa keluar modal. Semacam ganti rugi untuk insiden geng Kobra itu."

"Teori yang bagus," Naruto tertawa dengan nada sumbang. "Mungkin begitu, kalau saja Rasa Sabaku tidak mengatakan jika Uchiha ingin bertemu aku."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, atau aku tak cukup cerdas untuk tahu mengapa dia berkata akan meminta aku untuk bertunangan dengannya. Dia juga bilang posisi itu lebih terhormat bagi Mawar Suna."

Sasori langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia tiba-tiba memukul setirnya. Pemuda itu mengumpat sebal, sembari membetulkan spion di atas kepalanya. Otomatis, Naruto ikut menengok ke belakang, melihat sebuah Nissan X-trail di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Sasori memelankan laju mobilnya. Naruto bergidik. Mobil di belakang mereka jelas-jelas memiliki maksud buruk. Beberapa kali mobil itu berusaha memepet BMW Sasori dan tidak berusaha mengubah jalurnya. Dengan sengaja Nissan itu menyalip mobil Sasori dan meluncur secara zigzag menghalangi BMW-nya meloloskan diri. Nissan X-Trail itu akhirnya berhasil melesak mobil cowok _baby face_ itu hingga ke pinggir, memaksanya menepikan mobil, lalu berhenti.

Seorang cowok muda berwajah oriental menghampiri mereka. Naruto merasa familiar dengan penampilannya. Rambut oranye jabriknya, lalu mantel panjang hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga betis. Cowok berwajah oriental itu membuat Sasori lebih waspada, melindungi Naruto di belakang punggungnya, tepat ketika mereka dipaksa turun dari mobil.

Cowok itu mendekati mereka berdua dengan sikap culas. Sasori mendahuluinya berkata, "Juugo, ada urusan apa kau ke sini?"

"Kuharap kalian tidak lupa dengan permintaan ketua kami."

Sasori tertawa, berbeda dengan keramahannya selama ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto sedikit merinding melihatnya. Tawanya terdengar berbahaya. Naruto sedikit bergidik dibuatnya. Seperti baru menyadari kalau orang yang bersamanya adalah seorang gangster yang hidup dari banyak perkelahian.

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya dengan arogan, tidak membiarkan Juugo puas atas keberhasilannya mencegat mereka. "Kami belum membuat janji apa-apa padanya Juugo."

" _Shut up!"_ Juugo memaki Sasori. "Serahkan saja Mawar Suna." Ia mulai mengarahkan pandangan menyeramkan pada Naruto.

"Dia pacarku!" sergah Sasori cepat, menarik Naruto dan memegang erat bahunya. Hati Naruto mencelos seketika, saat pegangan itu berubah menjadi cengkeraman yang menyakitkan. Dia hanya berusaha melindungiku, Naruto membatin, melihat kedua rahang Sasori mulai mengeras. Tangan kanannya mengepal hingga urat di tangannya tampak membiru.

Juugo mendekati Naruto, menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Naruto tahu, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Juugo masih berdiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Tuan Uchiha masih menunggu," Juugo kembali berbicara pada Sasori, "sayangnya aku tahu, kalau gadis ini sama sekali bukan pacarmu!"

Juugo mendekati Naruto dan Sasori, menyambar tangan Naruto yang berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu meronta di tengah cengkeraman tangan Sasori dan pegangan Juugo. Ia berhasil menghempaskan tangan Juugo, namun saat itu, pistol Juugo langsung mengarah padanya.

Sasori terpaku di tempat, sampai menemukan celah menyerang yang membuat Juugo menjatuhkan pistolnya. Perkelahian kedua orang itu tidak terelakkan lagi. Naruto melihat serangan demi serangan dilancarkan, melukai Sasori dan Juugo. Sasori adalah petarung yang tangguh. Namun serangan Juugo dilancarkan secara brutal. Cowok bertubuh bongsor itu baru saja melancarkan tendangan kebagian perut Sasori, membuatnya tersentak, namun sesaat kemudian, Sasori balik menyerang Juugo dengan sebuah _upper cut_. Pertarungan kedua orang itu masih berimbang, menyisakan ketakutan dalam diri Naruto.

Gadis itu mengkeret di tempat. Kedua tangannya membeku sedingin es. Ia tidak berani bergerak sama sekali. Ia ingin Sasori segera mengalahkan Juugo, namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Perkelahian belum juga usai, ketika mendadak sebuah Ferrari merah datang ke dekat mereka, beserta iringan dua mobil Honda Civic di belakangnya. Juugo langsung tersenyum menang, melihat bala bantuannya datang.

Seorang pria Jepang keluar dari Ferrari itu. Auranya sangat dominan, sepertinya memaksa segala sesuatu di dekatnya menunduk dan bersembunyi. Wajahnya yang keras dan menawan terpahat sempurna dibalik rambut hitamnya yang tampak mencuat di belakang lehernya. Meski demikian, saat itu pandangan matanya benar-benar mematikan sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh Sasori. Pria itu berdiri seolah ia adalah pusat dunia. Naruto langsung mengutuk kebodohan dirinya. Dan baru pada saat itu ia mengetahui, kalau dia telah membuat salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun ia pernah berbicara dan berdebat dengan pria itu sebelumnya.

Naruto, kau pasti sudah gila!

Naruto seolah merasakan es mulai menjalari kakinya hingga membeku. Dia menatap sosok kokoh yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah mantap. Keinginan melarikan diri tertanam kuat dibenaknya, namun kakinya telah membeku hingga tak bisa digerakkan. Sosok itu—Uchiha Sasuke—saat ini benar-benar tampak menakutkan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sama seperti sebelumnya, masih sarat ejekan, namun kali ini bercampur ancaman. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sempat menoleh sedikit ke arah Sasori yang sama sepertinya, tak bisa berbicara.

"Senang bisa berjumpa lagi, _dobe_..." suara semanis madu beracun itu mengalun bagai nyanyian di telinga Naruto. Tetap manis dan mematikan. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigil ketakutan. "Sekarang katakan bagaimana aku bisa membelimu—" Sasuke berkata pelan, "kau sudah jatuh ke tanganku."

"Aku—"

Belum sempat ia berbicara, tangan Sasuke telah menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya ke atas kap mobil di depannya. Naruto ingin memberontak, namun tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lehernya dengan kuat. Setengah mencekiknya. Naruto megap-megap mencari udara. Jantungnya tak akan pernah kuat dipacu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar Sasori menyumpah kasar. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal, dan gadis itu menaikkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Sasuke, namun pria itu mengekangnya.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher Naruto, namun ia telah membelenggu kedua tangan si pirang dalam satu tangan, meletakkannya di atas kepala. Membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel, "Bukankah kau ingin melawanku?" Napas Sasuke menari-nari di atas hidung Naruto. Ia dapat melihat warna gelap di dalam mata pria itu. Helai lembut hitam rambutnya, juga garis-garis sempurna di wajah pria itu. Waktu tiba-tiba terasa berubah menjadi sangat lambat. Ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai padanya. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke telah membawa paksa bibir penuhnya ke atas bibir tipis pria itu, menciumnya dengan kasar dan beringas. Ia tak sempat berkelit, semenjak tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi perangkap—membelenggunya di kap mobil itu.

Naruto mengerang halus, terlebih saat tangan Sasuke mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Tak ada pikiran lain yang terlintas di benak Naruto, kecuali dia harus melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Secepatnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Napas Naruto terengah, wajahnya memerah, kedua mata birunya yang indah tampak sayu. Seulas senyum mengejek hadir di wajah Sasuke, kemudian pegangan pria itu terlepas. Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto, merengkuh dagunya dan menjilat sisa saliva mereka yang tertinggal disudut bibir gadis itu. Lidahnya yang ahli perlahan berpindah, membelai rahang si pirang, terus turun hingga ke lehernya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ia mulai panik. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya seintim ini. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh darinya. Dan saat itulah Naruto melihat sepucuk pistol yang terselip di jaket Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh benda semacam itu. Namun karena dibutakan serangan paniknya, ia menghabiskan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengangkat dan menodongkan pistol itu tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Naruto membenci Sasuke karena memergokinya menangis di Bali, juga karena telah mencuri ciuman itu darinya.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Pistol itu terasa berat di tangan Naruto. Namun dia membulatkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia merasakan dingin logam di kedua tangannya. Refleks, Sasuke mundur melihat ujung pistol itu terarah kepadanya, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap kalem seperti sebelumnya. Dia memang ketua klan _yakuza_ yang menakutkan. Naruto menarik napas panjang, perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Dia benar-benar takut. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu. Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar. Dia harus segera melarikan diri. Harus!

"Jangan harap kau bisa seenaknya padaku, _teme_!" Naruto berteriak histeris, kemudian menyambung kalimatnya lagi, "sudah kubilang kalau manusia bukan barang jualan."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Aku memang tak pintar menembak, tapi aku tak tahu apa aku bisa membunuhmu dengan pistol ini... mau bertaruh?"

Seorang gadis kecil menodongkan senjata pada ketua klan _yakuza_ terbesar di Asia! Semua anak buah Sasuke di tempat itu membelalak terperangah. Melihat ada kesempatan, Naruto langsung berlari menembus pria itu dan gerombolannya, menjatuhkan pistol itu dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sempat mendengar Juugo berkata, "Larilah selagi bisa." Dan Naruto tidak menyadari, kalau mulai saat itu, ia takkan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan pergi," Naruto berkata pelan pada petugas administrasi di depannya. Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian hitam putih yang terllihat amat sopan. Wanita itu adalah kenalan suster Hana, pengurus yayasan Cinta Kasih yang memberikan beasiswa kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa berprestasi yang juga berkeinginan menjadi seorang relawan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin misi sosial kali ini di Singkawang, atau pedalaman Kalimantan."

Lebih baik lagi kalau di ujung dunia, keluh Naruto. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ingin rasanya menceburkan diri ke dalam sebuah sungai, hanya untuk melupakan kejadian nista yang menimpanya. Bagaimana bisa dia terlibat begitu jauh dengan pria-pria berbahaya itu? Naruto berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya. Seharusnya dalam konferensi pers itu dia tidak menjelek-jelekkan Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya dia tidak menyelinap keluar di malam pesta itu. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan pria itu menciumnya. Seharusnya—

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Tidak. Ini keputusanku," katanya dengan wajah merona.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk ditandatangani. Naruto menorehkan penanya dengan cepat. Dia ingin menyelesaikan ini dan melarikan diri secepatnya.

Jika saja aku Kyuubi, aku pasti sudah menendangnya! Omelnya dalam hati. Diperhatikannya saat wanita itu menuliskan beberapa hal dalam berkasnya, sebelum memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam sebuah map. "Kami akan memberitahukan jika ada kabar, secepatnya."

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum. Wanita itu menoleh sejenak ke pinggir jendela. Ia berkata lembut, "Aku kira setelah menjadi Mawar Suna, kau tidak akan tertarik pada hal-hal seperti ini."

"Aku bukan Mawar Suna," Naruto berkata spontan, "aku hanya kebetulan ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah." Naruto menelengkan kepala, mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan itu. Yayasan Cinta Kasih mirip sebuah kelas kecil dengan lorong dan kursi-kursi kayu. Semua temboknya dicat putih bersih. Kantor yang ia masuki saat ini adalah sebuah ruangan kecil di tengah ruangan mirip kelas itu, yang disekat dengan papan gypsum.

Naruto berdiri di depan ibu pengurus yayasan, melangkah pelan menuju jalan keluar kantor. Wanita itu melihatnya ragu-ragu dan Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," ucapnya lirih. "Yang kupikirkan hanyalah untuk melarikan diri."

"Kau tidak mungkin melarikan diri selamanya." Wanita itu menelengkan wajahnya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Dia bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia mengelus kepala gadis itu, seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Entah mengapa, perasaan nyaman akhirnya mengaliri Naruto. Mendadak ia merindukan dunianya yang polos.

"Pergilah..." kata wanita itu lembut. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, setengah tak mengerti. Namun tak lama, ia mengetahui jawabannya. Seseorang sedang berjalan di antara lorong-lorong dan barisan kursi. Naruto mengenali orang itu.

"Aku sedang mencarimu."

Sasuke telah berada disana. Berdiri tepat di ujung koridor, dekat pintu tinggi yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk ke ruang yayasan. Suara dingin Sasuke menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan. Membuat wanita pengurus yayasan tersebut mau tak mau beringsut kembali ke dalam kursi kantornya. Kelihatannya sedikit ketakutan pada aura berbahaya yang dibawa pria itu.

Bagus... Lagi-lagi dia...

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. Berpikir bagaimana cara melewati orang itu, namun pikirannya nyaris kusut. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir tenang jika harus berhadapan dengan orang ini? Naruto memaki dalam hati.

"Kau tak seharusnya kemari!" Naruto menghardik pria itu dengan marah. Namun Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan tenang di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak melihat larangan itu," dia berkata sarkastis. "Atau di sini merupakan salah satu wilayah Sabaku?"

Naruto melengos kesal, memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Dia telah melupakan keinginan untuk pergi dengan selamat. Benar saja, dalam sesaat, lengannya telah disambar oleh pria itu.

"Tidak secepat itu, _dobe_." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mengejek itu lagi. "Beginikah sikap terhadap calon tunanganmu?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Naruto mengejang. Gadis itu benar-benar marah, "Siapa pun tak berhak mengatur hidupku! Dan aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau aku sendiri, tidak akan pernah bersedia melakukan perjanjian konyol tiga klan, atau apa pun itu!"

"Masih ingat apa yang dapat kulakukan padamu?" Sasuke mempererat cengkeramannya ditangan Naruto, membuat semburat merah menjalari pipi si pirang. Darah Naruto mendidih melewati ubun-ubunnya. "Kau telah memilih berhadapan denganku. Dan kau telah salah memilih musuh," ucapan Sasuke bagaikan silet, dingin di telinga Naruto, "aku bisa mendapatkanmu di sisiku, atau sekalian membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak takut mati," suara Naruto terdengar meninggi. "Lebih baik mati ketimbang jatuh ditangan penjahat besar sepertimu."

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Itukah yang kau dengar tentang aku?" Dia melihat anggukan kecil di kepala Naruto lalu melanjutkan, "atau mungkin kau telah mendengar tentang Sakura? Tentang bagaimana aku membiarkan peluru itu membunuhnya? Atau bagaimana geng Kobra berakhir ditanganku?"

"Kau gila!"

"Dengarkan aku," kedua rahang Sasuke mengeras, "saat ini aku masih berbaik hati mengingat perjanjian itu. Jika tidak, pasti aku akan dengan senang hati menghancurkanmu. Termasuk juga menghancurkan Sabaku, sekalian dengan saudaramu itu!"

Naruto tersentak. Saudara? Apa maksudnya? Naruto belum sempat berpikir. Gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya. Kemarahan telah menguasainya. Sasuke benar-benar bajingan brengsek, ingin sekali Naruto melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajahnya. Namun masalahnya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Naruto akhirnya mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk melalui jalan sempit yang telah tanpa sengaja terbuka di depannya. Sebelum dia menabrak sosok lain yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Suara selembut beludru itu terdengar dingin saat berbicara, "Ketua Naga Timur Asia. Rupanya Anda sedang kelewat santai hingga jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Gaara berdiri di depannya. Ketenangan mengaliri wajah Pangeran Sabaku itu, seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya. Jantung Naruto hampir lupa akan tugasnya, saat gadis itu mencari-cari udara untuk bernapas.

Gaara...

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sosok itu dari dekat, melihat rambutnya yang sewarna darah, wajahnya yang kokoh dan terpahat halus, serta mata hijaunya yang berkilau.

Sasuke tertawa melihat kedatangan Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya mengerling tajam. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat saat pandangannya bertemu dengan ketua klan _yakuza_ itu. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Pangeran Sabaku sampai khusus datang kemari."

Suara Gaara mengeras sekeras baja, "Jangan pikir aku tak tahu apa keinginanmu, Uchiha." Dia menunjuk Sasuke, "Aku telah mendengar masalahmu dengan Itachi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sabaku terlibat di dalamnya."

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku tahu dia kembali."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat tak puas, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakakku."

"Kau adalah bajingan yang sama dengan kakakmu."

Naruto melihat kedua orang itu telah saling berhadapan. Namun Sasuke terlihat enggan mendebat Gaara. Dia hanya menepuk pelan bahu Gaara sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu... Pangeran," katanya sarkastis.

O—O—O

Sasuke menutup kaca mobil Ferrarinya dengan gemas. Pria itu mengambil sebuah foto yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Foto yang diambil dari jarak jauh dan diambil secara _candid_. Wajah yang nyaris sama sepertinya, rambut yang hitam gelap, sepasang garis halus di kedua pipinya. Sasuke membolak-balik foto di tangannya.

Aku telah mendengar masalahmu dengan Itachi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sabaku terlibat di dalamnya. Aku tahu dia kembali. Sasuke teringat perkataan Gaara.

"Itachi," gumam Sasuke, nyaris tak bersuara. Seluruh dunia seakan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu kembali terlukis di dalam benaknya.

 _Sore yang amat suram di kumpulan pertokoan kosong dekat gunung Akina. Sasuke berjalan tersaruk-saruk, menyeret sebelah kakinya yang terluka. Ia tahu Itachi masih mengejarnya. Bahkan sudah amat dekat. Tawa kakaknya itu menggema di sudut lorong kosong itu._

" _Kemarilah, otouto..." Itachi berkata dari sela tawanya. "Aku janji akan membunuhmu dengan cepat."_

 _Enak saja! Sasuke menyeret kakinya lagi, namun Itachi sudah berada satu meter di belakangnya. Bau bensin langsung menyengat hidung Sasuke. Ia berpaling, mencari dari mana asal bau itu. Rupanya Itachi sengaja menyiram bensin di atas jalanan. Jadi kalau pun Sasuke berhasil lolos darinya, ia takkan mampu melewati lingkaran api yang akan dibuat oleh kakaknya itu._

" _Kau itu aniki-ku..." Sasuke berkata lemah, sambil memandang Itachi geram._

" _Karena itulah seharusnya ayah memilihku, bukan kau," Itachi menjawab santai, "yah... orang tua itu memang pantas mati." Itachi berjalan memutarinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil korek api dari sakunya, memainkannya di salah satu tangannya._

" _Kau akan mati... sama seperti ayah."_

 _Itachi melemparkan korek api itu tepat ke arah cairan bensin, membuat api menyebar, membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan Sasuke. Sebagiam api menyebar ke belakang mereka, semakin menguar menghanguskan segala sesuatu di dekatnya. Sasuke menutup matanya, mendadak disilaukan oleh api yang berkobar-kobar. Ia melihat Itachi menarik pistol, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan._

 _Habislah! Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi akan berakhir. Tapi tidak, tepat saat Itachi akan menembakkan pistol itu, seorang wanita datang dari kobaran api. Menyerang Itachi dengan sebilah katana, sampai pria itu tersungkur di lantai. Wanita itu berhasil menyelamatkannya dan menjadi pelindung klan._

Itachi...

Dengan gelisah diputarnya foto Itachi di udara. Sasuke menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, menekan sebuah nomor dari sana. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar saat deringan itu membalas teleponnya. Dering pertama... dering kedua...

Hingga akhirnya telepon itu dijawab saat deringan ketiga.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan rencanamu?" Seorang wanita berkata dengan perlahan.

"Semua akan berjalan sesuai kehendakku, Mei."

Wanita yang dipanggil Mei itu tertawa, "Semua selalu berjalan sesuai kehendakmu, ketua."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak ingin Itachi atau yang lain menyentuhnya. Aku akan lebih senang melihat kehancuran klan mereka atau—"

"Atau kematian Itachi?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya cemas, bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan, "Ya."

O—O—O

Naruto membelalak tak percaya melihat lembaran-lembaran persegi panjang beserta amplop-amplop tebal di tangan Gaara. Surat panggilan dari beberapa universitas, brosur-brosur, juga visa dan paspor atas nama Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara dapat melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya?

London?

Mengapa dia tidak mengirimku ke Kutub Utara sekalian?

"Aku tidak akan pergi," Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "kalau aku harus mati, itu lebih baik ketimbang melihat Uchiha Sasuke menghancurkan Kyuubi beserta Sabaku."

"Dimana lagi kau dapat belajar lebih baik?" Gaara berkata tenang, "pergilah."

Naruto dapat menyimak makna ucapan Gaara, pergilah selamanya dari hidupku. Sepertinya cowok itu benar-benar membencinya. Dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu mengetahui fakta ini, "Apa kau sedang berusaha menolongku?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dengan gusar. Berusaha tetap bersikap tegar. "Atau kau sedang mengusirku karena menganggapku matrealistik?"

Gaara memutar mata, terlihat enggan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, "tapi yang jelas aku tidak sedang berusaha menolongmu."

"Baik, jadi jawabanmu adalah yang kedua," Naruto mengambil lembaran-lembaran dari tangan Gaara, dengan kasar merobek-robeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan sebelum melayangkannya ke udara. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar, menunjuk wajah Gaara dan berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku memang gadis yatim piatu yang dipungut Karura. Yang seumur hidup berhutang padanya dan Kyuubi. Tapi jangan pernah kau anggap aku sebagai gadis yang gila harta!" Naruto menggertakkan gigi, "kalau memang kau membenciku dan menganggap aku sebagai penyakit, mohon jaga jarak saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa terkena sejenis lepra! Dan aku harus mengatakan satu hal padamu. Bahwa aku—membencimu."

Mata Naruto berkilat-kilat saat mengatakannya. Dan sebelum berlalu dari Gaara, dia sengaja menabrak bahu pria itu dengan keras. Seharian ini dia telah bertemu dengan orang-orang brengsek! Uchiha Sasuke memang pria bajingan, namun orang ini tak jauh beda darinya. Dia harus menghindari kedua orang itu selamanya. Kalau tak ingin hidup dan perasaannya porak-poranda.

Gaara memandang punggung Naruto yang menghilang dengan cepat. Sebagian dirinya mati-matian mengutuk kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Menyuruhnya berlari menarik Naruto, membiarkan gadis itu merasakan semua perasaannya. Namun sebagian dirinya yang lain menahan pria itu untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

Naruto lebih baik membencinya.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, memukul udara kosong dengan kemarahan yang sedari tadi ia bendung.

O—O—O

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

Naruto dapat mendengar suara gedebuk saat Kyuubi menendang sansak besar itu dengan sebuah tendangan memutar. Titik-titik keringat Kyuubi terlihat di balik kaus ketatnya. Rambutnya terkepang sampai ke ujung. Panjangnya nyaris mendekati bahu. Mau tidak mau, Naruto mengakui kalau sejak bergabung dengan Sabaku, Kyuubi malah menemukan sebagian sisi feminimnya. Sayangnya Naruto sendiri tidak pernah berhasil menempa dirinya menjadi seorang jagoan.

"Ayolah, Naru... Gaara itu jahat sekali padamu. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja kakakku itu. Toh di sini masih banyak stok lain. Sasori 'kan oke juga, atau kau lebih suka cowok gokil seperti Pein?"

Naruto melemparkan handuk dengan kesal ke wajah Kyuubi, "Kau gila, ya? Masa kau menjodohkanku dengan berandalan mesum itu!" Naruto teringat cara Pein mengerling nakal dan menyeringai padanya saat kali pertama mereka bertemu. Kalau saja paras Pein tidak menawan, pasti cewek-cewek sudah menendangnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Utakata?"

Kyuubi tampak kesal saat Naruto menyebut nama itu. Sansak di depannya melayang hingga nyaris memukul hidungnya, "Aku tak akan pernah menyukainya. Kau tahu, dia terlalu banyak melamun. Traumanya dengan Hotaru masih banyak berpengaruh. Kau tahulah, bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang melihat kekasihnya dianiaya di depan matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Setidaknya kalian sudah jadian," Naruto menggerutu, "dasar cewek beruntung! Kalau saja kau saat itu—" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, mengingat perlakuan kurang ajar yang dialaminya, "kau pasti bisa menghajar bajingan itu hingga kapok!"

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" Kyuubi memukul sansak berkali-kali. "Penjahat-penjahat itu memang patut di hajar. Aku janji, aku pasti bertarung dengannya!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Mata birunya menerawang mengelilingi dojo, tempat latihan itu telah sepi dari pengunjung. Lantai kayunya licin habis dipel, begitu pula dengan matras-matras keras di atasnya. Kalau Kyuubi berkata seperti itu, Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu pasti melakukannya.

"Orang itu sangat berbahaya, Kyuu," Naruto berkata pelan, "aku tahu dia pasti berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Terlebih lagi untuk urusan dendam." Naruto menunduk putus asa, "Menyesal juga menjelek-jelekkan dia di konferensi pers waktu itu. Aku memang bodoh."

Kyuubi tersenyum, "Dasar!"

"Iya, aku memang bodoh. Lebih bodoh lagi karena aku malah mengancam dan menodongkan pistol kepadanya. Lengkap sudah alasannya untuk menghancurkanku."

"Bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya?" Kyuubi menghapus peluh di dahinya sebelum duduk bersila dan mengatur napas. Iseng-iseng, Naruto mencoba memukul sansak hitam besar yang sejak tadi diserang Kyuubi. Hasilnya? Sansak itu bergoyang beberapa mili.

"Aku bukan gadis yang kuat, Kyuu. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya."

"Aku akan mendukungmu," Kyuubi mengacungkan jempolnya. "Semangatlah!"

Naruto mengulas senyum miring. Sulit sekali rasanya terjebak dalam sebuah masalah besar bersama seorang ketua klan _yakuza_ dan penerus klan mafia. Terutama jika melibatkan perasaan.

"Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk menjauhi pria itu," keluh Naruto, "tapi sebelumnya, aku harus berhasil melupakan perasaanku terhadap Gaara."

O—O—O

Aku harus segera menghapus perasaanku kepada gadis itu.

Gaara menembakkan senapan di tangannya dua kali, melihat lubang yang dibuat oleh peluru-peluru itu nyaris mengenai bulatan di tengah-tengah sasaran tembak. Mengecewakan. Biasanya kemampuannya tidak sepayah ini. Dengan gamang, dia melepaskan penutup telinga dan menaikkan kacamata tembaknya. Pikirannya mulai kusut.

Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menyukai gadis itu?

Naruto...

Rambut Naruto yang sehalus tetesan air hujan di siang hari itu mulai terbayang dalam pikirannya. Aroma bunga jeruk dari tubuhnya, matanya yang bulat seperti boneka. Gaara selalu takut untuk menyentuhnya, seakan-akan dia akan merusak sebuah boneka kristal yang rapuh. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghapus perasaannya, sehingga dia dapat menghapus bayangan gadis itu.

Dia adalah malaikat.

Sedangkan aku seorang penjahat.

Gaara menghapus peluh di keningnya. Tanpa sadar senapan di tangannya telah kehabisan peluru. Konsentrasinya mulai terganggu melihat seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam sebuah pistol 9 mm. Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke sasaran tembak di depan, sebelum sebuah peluru membuat lubang tepat di depan bulatan merah itu. Ia berbalik, memberi sebuah senyuman, "Arena tembak di sini tidak terlalu menarik," ujarnya santai, "tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Pangeran."

Gaara membuang muka, "Sayang sekali aku tidak begitu. Bertemu denganmu selalu mendatangkan masalah."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku sedang ingin bersantai. Masalah klan itu sudah sangat memusingkan bagiku."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya jangan cari masalah lagi!" sergah Gaara cepat, "apa tak cukup dikejar polisi dan Karin?"

Sasuke tertawa renyah, "Aku suka dikejar."

"Jadi karena itu kau sengaja kemari, meminta Mawar Suna. Untuk meminjam kekuatan kami." Gaara menatap Sasuke dingin, "Setelah itu kau akan mencari cara menyingkirkannya. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sakura."

Sasuke tertawa lagi. Gaara semakin berang dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu kau bertunangan dengan Sakura untuk menyenangkan ketua klan. Dan penyanderaannya waktu itu memberimu jalan untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Dugaanmu hebat sekali. Tapi, kau salah."

" _Falling in love just take my life,"_ Gaara memotong, "jangan lupa! Itu yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku."

Sasuke tertawa, salah satu hal yang paling disukainya adalah membuat Gaara naik darah, "Jadi, aku tak boleh jatuh cinta?"

"Haruskah aku memercayai omong kosong semacam itu? Seperti aku tak mengenal kau saja!"

"Dengarkan aku," Sasuke menyurukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam saku, "Kau tahu benar siapa aku. Dan sifatku yang menyukai sesuatu yang sulit kuraih."

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tak tahu bagaimana caramu meyakinkan Rasa. Tapi aku membenci caramu terhadap Naruto."

"Sejak kapan kau berhak atas dirinya?" Sasuke tergelak, "atau dia sudah menjadi gadismu?"

Gaara menggertakkan gigi, saat ini suaranya serupa desisan, "Jauhi dia."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang jatuh cinta padanya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya," Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Gaara tidak menyukai maksud di balik senyuman itu. "Aku harap nasibnya tidak akan sama seperti Hinata."

Gaara menggertakkan gigi. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, "Kalau kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tawaran yang menarik." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak main-main." Gaara menggeram, masih mengacungkan pistolnya ke depan, "Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai kekalahan."

"Aku juga," balas Sasuke santai, "dan kau sudah kalah satu langkah." Ia mendekati Gaara, berkata pelan di dekat telinganya, "Ciuman pertamanya adalah milikku."

Darah Gaara mendidih. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Dia amat rapuh. Mudah sekali menghancurkannya atau merebutnya darimu," Sasuke berkata santai, "cegah aku. Aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya." Ia tertawa, menikmati aura kecemburuan dari Gaara sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku akan menikmati permainan ini, Sasuke tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

O—O—O

Itachi melihat bayangan Sasuke berlalu dari lapangan tembak itu. Keinginannya membunuh adiknya menari-nari di pikirannya. Dia harus mendapatkan kelemahan pria itu, tapi apa? Sakura ternyata sama sekali bukan sandera yang tepat. Itachi menurunkan kaca SUV-nya. Untungnya Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak dapat mengetahui keinginannya.

Ya, benar! Mereka berdua seperti dua ekor ular yang licik. Penuh ambisi untuk saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Sayangnya, Itachi tak mampu menerka tujuan Sasuke dalam mendapatkan Mawar Suna. Apakah itu karena Sasuke menyukai gadis itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak mungkin.

Mungkin bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Sasuke akan menganggap gadis itu sebagai boneka usang, yang akan segera dicampakkan setelah dia bosan memainkannya. Itachi tahu betul sifat adiknya. Kecuali... jika Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari Sabaku. Aliansi untuk menghancurkannya.

Jadi, begitukah alasanmu, Sasu- _chan_?

Kau mau menantangku?

Baiklah, aku akan melayanimu.

O—O—O

Naruto merasakan perkataan itu tepat menusuk hatinya, "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya," kalimat itu dikatakan Gaara dengan mantap, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, bahkan di hadapan Rasa Sabaku.

Naruto memutar badannya, berbalik hingga punggungnya menempel di dinding samping pintu masuk kantor Rasa. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, menampakkan sosok Gaara yang sedang berdebat dengan ayahnya. Hal ini sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Sama tidak menyenangkannya dengan keberadaan para Pangeran Sabaku yang setiap hari mengawasinya, mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi.

"Dia tidak pantas berada di sini," Gaara mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja Rasa. "Kau tahu itu."

"Aku menyuruhmu melindunginya. Bukan menyuruhnya pergi. Bahkan kalau pun itu ke tempat ibumu."

"Dia lebih pantas berada di butik itu ketimbang di sini," Gaara mengeraskan nada bicaranya.

Naruto mulai tidak menyukai kata 'dia' yang diperuntukkan kepadanya. Ia berusaha melihat Rasa dari tempatnya berdiri, namun tidak berhasil.

"Jadi kau berniat menentangku?"

"Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk melakukan segala kehendakmu," Gaara menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dari Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau bisa, jika kau mau," Rasa berkata.

"Mengapa bukan kau yang menjaganya? Dengan tidak menerima permintaan Uchiha? Atau—"

"Kau tahu aku terikat perjanjian itu," Rasa menyela, "perjanjian itu benar-benar melemahkanku. Aku tidak mungkin lagi menolaknya, terlebih jika Uchiha mengancam akan mengatakan semua ini kepada Aryan. Kau tahu bagaimana dia... dengan sifatnya yang suka berperang, Aryan akan dengan senang hati membantu Uchiha Sasuke menghancurkan kita."

"Jadi karena itu kau memilih dia. Memilih Naruto. Karena dia bukan anakmu? Karena dengan menyerahkannya kau akan tetap memiliki Kyuubi di sisimu."

Rasa terdiam.

"Kau adalah pria paling brengsek di dunia ini, ayah," Gaara menekankan kalimatnya tepat pada kata 'ayah' yang dibenci Rasa. Tahu kalau ketua klan Sabaku itu sangat terganggu dengan sebutan yang menurutnya tak pantas itu. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya tepat ketika Rasa bangkit dari kursi dan dengan satu gerakan cepat melayangkan tinju ke bagian perut Gaara. Membuat pria itu menekankan kedua tangannya di perut, menahan sakit tanpa suara.

Gaara menatap ayahnya penuh kebencian, kemudian dari bibir pria itu, Naruto dapat mendengar kalimat yang membuat dunianya runtuh, "Aku tidak ingin dia berada di dekatku."

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk dadanya yang mendadak menggigil. Kenyataan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Rasa menyerahkannya pada Uchiha Sasuke karena dia bukan anak kandungnya, ini menyakitkannya. Dan kenyataan yang lebih pahit adalah, dia berdiri di sana, mendengarkan semua perkataan yang memperdebatkan nasibnya. Seakan dia adalah seseorang yang tak pantas dipertahankan.

Bagaimana mungkin ini dapat terjadi?

Naruto menelengkan wajahnya sekali lagi, melihat Gaara yang kini menatap garang ke arah ayahnya. Dan sekali lagi hatinya tertusuk. Perasaan itu membuatnya memiliki kekuatan untuk melarikan diri dari semua pengawalan klan Sabaku.

O—O—O

Kedua tangan Gaara terkepal hingga menampakkan urat-urat ditangannya. Rahangnya mengeras ketika pandangannya beradu dengan sang ayah. Rasa berputar kembali sehingga memunggungi Gaara. Wajahnya setengah menunduk saat berkata, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang aku."

Gaara membuang muka. Mendadak pikirannya dipenuhi rasa muak.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai seorang wanita seperti aku mencintai Karura," Rasa berkata dingin, "aku tak mungkin mengkhianati wanita yang paling kucintai dengan menyerahkan Kyuubi, atau bahkan Naruto kepada Uchiha."

Gaara merasakan wajahnya memanas. Setengah hatinya tidak dapat menerima hal ini.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menyayangi Hotaru? Dia sangat mirip Karura. Lincah namun anggun. Aku menganggapnya hampir seperti putri Karura. Sekarang aku menemukan dua anak perempuan itu, bagaimana mungkin aku akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja?"

Rasa berbalik, untuk pertama kalinya Gaara melihat kelemahan di dalam sorot mata ayahnya yang biasanya sekeras batu. Gaara menunduk, sudut-sudut bibirnya bergetar, "Apakah kau lupa? Aku juga seorang laki-laki," dia berkata lambat, "bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Hanya ada satu jalan, kau tahu itu," Rasa berkata tenang, "rebut dia kembali."

Sorot terkejut terlihat di mata hijau Gaara. Namun penerus klan Sabaku itu belum sempat mendebat perkataan ayahnya, ketika seorang pengawal berlari menerobos ruangan sambil berteriak ngeri penuh kepanikan. Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Gaara langsung menyambar jaketnya dan memacu langkahnya menuju mobil tanpa dapat berpikir lagi.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Salah satu bagian favorit saya, terlebih yang di kap mobil. Sedikit saya tambahkan 'ini-itu' biar nuansanya makin kerasa(?). Tapi untungnya nggak sampai naik rating #sigh. Gaara dan Kyuubi di sini masih satu darah ya. Dan kayaknya fic ini akan saya bagi jadi 8 chapter deh.

 **Special Thanks to: | Kakaichi | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Byakuren Hikaru83 | choikim1310 | Mimo Rain | Rin SafOnyx | Aiko Vallery | mayyurie | Guest | raenegan | Vipris |**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pairs: Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

Mengapa aku harus menyukainya?

Naruto mengusap kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangan, merasakan hangat air matanya mulai bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi dunianya dengan ganas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan harga dirinya terluka separah itu, namun dia juga tak menyangka jika akhirnya dia akan merasakan cinta yang rumit.

Gaara.

Dia menyukai pria bermata hijau itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sudah membuatnya begitu tertarik pada sang penerus klan Sabaku. Yang ia tahu, permainan gitar Gaara telah membawanya menemui pria itu. Mengantarkannya pada sosok pria yang membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan tiap kali melihatnya.

Pria yang jelas-jelas ingin mengusirnya.

Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Gaara melakukannya. Dia akan pergi sendiri. Naruto telah berhasil mengelabui pria pengawalnya, dan dia cukup yakin dia akan dapat melarikan diri dari Sabaku. Tapi, ke mana ia akan pergi?

Naruto menepis keinginannya pergi ke Bali. Itu adalah tempat pertama yang akan di datangi Sabaku. Lalu kemana dia akan pergi? Dalam kebingungannya, gadis itu akhirnya berhenti di teras sebuah toko, menggigil sambil menatap hujan. Saat itulah, ia melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul di seberangnya. Sosok-sosok asing yang memberikan pandangan aneh kepadanya. Naruto tersentak, ia sadar dirinya masih bagian dari klan Sabaku, dan lepas dari perlindungan Sabaku bisa jadi merupakan sebuah masalah baginya.

Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan gerombolan asing itu. Dia mengambil jalan pintas menuju salah satu toko buku favoritnya di ujun jalan, berseberangan dengan alun-alun di tengah kota. Naruto baru saja menarik napas lega, ia bermaksud mendorong pintu kaca toko yang ada dihadapannya, tapi secara tiba-tiba seseorang telah membekap mulutnya dan merenggut lengannya. Tubuh Naruto ditarik dengan kasar ke dada orang itu, sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak ataupun berteriak.

Kejadian berubah dengan cepat setelah itu. Naruto merasakan dirinya diseret menuju sebuah GrandMax hitam yang tak jauh dari sana, dihempaskan ke jok belakang bersama dua orang lelaki dan satu wanita bertampang jahat. Kesadaran itu seketika menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Menohoknya dengan keras, bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada fakta kalau dia telah diculik.

O—O—O

Naruto baru menyadari, semua perkataan Rasa benar adanya ketika GrandMax itu berjalan semakin menjauhi kota. Dua orang lelaki itu mengapitnya erat, namun mereka cukup meremehkan Naruto hingga tidak berniat mengikatnya. Naruto sudah melihat adegan seperti ini beratus-ratus kali dalam cerita film. Tahu kalau nyaris tak ada peluang untuk lari. Gadis itu memutar otaknya. Dia selalu bisa melarikan diri. Harus bisa.

Otaknya semakin sibuk mencari, saat wanita di sebelahnya menerima telepon, kemudian beranjak ke kursi depan. Mereka pastilah orang-orang yang amat berbahaya. Siapa mereka? Naruto belum sempat memikirkannya ketika mendadak dia melihat garis cahaya tipis menerobos masuk ke matanya. Dia menemukan celah itu, hanya sedetik sebelum seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya masuk ke mobil.

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya tepat ketika orang itu naik ke mobil, menembus celah sempit yang terbentuk diantara mobil dan badan orang itu. Tubuhnya menghantam aspal dengan keras, namun Naruto tidak membiarkan rasa sakit mengendalikannya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, berlari menyeret langkahnya. Malam telah sepenuhnya larut ketika ia mendekati kawasan sepi di pinggiran kota. Tempat yang sangat buruk untuk melarikan diri. Di sekeliling Naruto hanya ada gudang dan pertokoan lama yang tamat riwayatnya.

Ini tidak bagus.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Tidak ada orang. Hujan masih saja turun dengan ganas. Naruto melihat robekan besar di lengan bajunya. Memar-memar mulai membengkak. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia ingin menangis. Dia tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari Sabaku, tidak ingin menjadi alat balas dendam Uchiha Sasuke, dan terlebih lagi... dia tidak ingin menyerahkan hatinya pada Gaara.

Naruto menutup telinganya, mendadak dikejutkan oleh dua bunyi ban berdecit yang sangat tajam. Beberapa mobil tepat mendekatinya. Mata Naruto dibutakan silau cahaya, tidak mampu melihat orang-orang di dalam mobil-mobil itu. Ia menyipitkan mata, melihat sebuah GrandMax dan sebuah mobil lain berada tepat di sekelilingnya. Menjebaknya di tengah kegelapan.

Mereka ada di sana.

O—O—O

 _Hanya ada satu jalan... Rebut dia kembali..._

Gaara memukul setirnya dengan murka, mencoba menepis perkataan Rasa dari kepalanya.

Satu jalan...

Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Tapi mengapa dia menjalankan mobilnya seperti orang gila menyusuri hampir seisi kota untuk mencarinya?

Benar, aku menginginkan gadis itu.

Gaara memutar setirnya, merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat hanya dengan membayangkan gadis itu. Kalau ingin menuruti kata hatinya, dia akan memeluknya, merengkuhnya, menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya, bahkan sebelum Naruto diklaim oleh Sasuke.

Mengapa dia harus mengalaminya lagi? Kejadian itu terlalu buruk untuk dikenang. Masa SMA yang urakan di negeri sakura. Kebiasaan-kebiasaannya bertarung, naluri persaingannya terhadap kakak-beradik Uchiha, juga... Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis yang kerap kali hadir di sisinya, menemani kesepiannya. Hingga kecelakaan maut saat mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan, terguling menuju jurang curam di bawahnya.

Hinata menghilang dalam kobaran api yang menelan mobilnya. Semenjak saat itu, dia mulai bermusuhan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi...

Gaara menekan rem mobilnya dengan keras, melihat sebuah GrandMax melaju dengan kecepatan tidak wajar. Mobil itu ngebut di kawasan yang amat sepi. Gaara memutar setirnya hingga Jaguarnya tepat mengikuti mobil di depannya. Mobil itu berhenti beberapa meter di depannya. Beberapa orang keluar sambil membawa tongkat pemukul bisbol. Mereka semua berenam. Sebuah geng jalanan gila yang menyukai uang dan pertempuran. Pimpinannya bernama Hidan, salah seorang musuhnya. Gaara tidak menyukai mereka. Terlebih lagi, tidak akan pernah menyukai apa yang mereka coba lakukan kepada gadis yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Aku akan membunuh mereka.

O—O—O

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Naruto berteriak, menggigil. Tawa keras keenam orang itu memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau tak tahu berapa hargamu, manis," seseorang berceloteh riang, "mereka akan membayarmu dengan sangat mahal."

"Menjauh dariku!"

Seseorang dari mereka mendekati Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna perak, disisir rapi ke belakang. Gadis itu dapat melihat bekas luka sangat besar melintang dari pelipis hingga pipinya. Orang itu amat mengerikan. Dengan kasar, dia merenggut Naruto dan menamparnya. Pipinya terasa perih saat orang itu berteriak, "Itu karena kau mencoba melarikan diri!" Dia menekan kedua pipi Naruto hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Orang itu melotot, bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Dia berkata berang, "Kau akan membayarnya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian saja?" Sebuah suara menyahut gusar dari kegelapan. Naruto menelengkan kepala, melihat sosok Gaara keluar dari bayang-bayang. Sorot mata itu jelas penuh amarah.

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, menghempaskan gadis itu ke atas aspal. Dia beranjak mendekati Gaara yang berdiri dengan tegap.

"Wah, Tuan Muda sudah mulai turun tangan rupanya," nada sindiran tersirat dari ucapannya, "sepertinya gadis ini memang berharga sangat mahal."

Gaara menjawab kalimat orang itu dengan sebuah pukulan keras ke rahangnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangannya. Ia menyeret si pirang di belakangnya, membuka pintu Jaguarnya, lalu mendorong Naruto masuk.

"Tunggu di sini!" perintahnya galak. Gaara berbalik, sedetik sebelum memutar badannya dan menunjuk Naruto, "Apa pun yang terjadi jangan keluar dan jangan melihat." Gaara menjatuhkan tatapannya kepada gadis itu. Tidak lama. Hanya sedetik. Namun sengatan listrik mengalir dalam darah Naruto.

Tatapannya selembut bisikan malam...

Gaara kembali pada geng jalanan itu. Naruto mengkeret di tempat, namun matanya menolak perintah untuk tidak melihat. Ia melihat semua gerakan Gaara. Kaki dan tangannya yang terlatih untuk bertarung. Inikah pria yang disukainya? Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menahan jeritan yang ingin keluar.

Gaara menyambar lengan seseorang di dekatnya, merebut sebuah tongkat bisbol dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Dengan mudah dia mematahkan tangan itu, mengarahkan tongkat itu ke kepala pria yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Belati tajam pria itu sempat menggores pipinya, hanya sedikit.

Naruto melihat pada sorot mata buas yang tidak dikenalinya itu, Gaara menghantam lututnya ke ulu hati penyerangnya, membuat pria itu terkapar. Namun Gaara belum puas. Dia mempertajam serangannya dengan pukulan-pukulan mematikan, mengayunkan tongkat bisbol di tangannya tanpa perasaan, hanya memberi dua pilihan pada geng jalanan itu. Instalasi Gawat Darurat—

—atau kamar mayat.

Wanita dari gerombolan itu adalah orang terakhir yang terjatuh berdarah-darah, menghantam kerasnya tanah. Dan di situlah Naruto melihat Gaara, di antara percikan darah dan tubuh-tubuh berserakan di bawah kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOKYO, musim semi. Sebelas tahun yang lalu...

"Jadi kau adalah _gaijin_ yang menjadi penerus Sabaku?" Pemuda itu memandang Gaara dengan angkuh. Mata elangnya berputar meremehkan, kedua tangannya terlipat menunjukkan betapa dirinya sangat berkuasa. Gaara benci mengakui betapa Uchiha Sasuke terlihat dominan dan cemerlang di bawah sejuknya cahaya matahari musim semi. Berbeda dengannya, yang lemah di bawah tirani Sabaku.

"Kau Gaara- _san_ , bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tahu dirimu," jawab Gaara datar.

"Benar-benar angkuh. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"Lalu?" Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu masih tetap tersenyum di depannya.

"Kau seorang diri menembus wilayahku," Sasuke berkata dengan nada memuji, namun perkataan itu terasa panas di telinga Gaara, "Kau pantas menjadi penerus Sabaku."

Gaara membuang muka, muak. Selamanya dia tidak akan mau menjadi penerus. Kalau saja mereka tidak memaksanya, mencekokinya dengan segala siksaan dan racun itu. Narkoba yang membuatnya sengsara, menyesakkan hari-harinya hingga ia menyerah. Dia tidak akan pernah bersedia melakukan itu. Menjadi seorang penerus benar-benar menyakitinya. Gaara membenci segala hal yang berkaitan dengan klan. Juga pengiriman dirinya ke Jepang.

Kamp-kamp penuh siksaan militer itu.

Semua itu hanya akan mengubahnya menjadi orang paling brengsek.

"Aku ingin bertaruh denganmu," Sasuke bediri di sampingnya, menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang membaca buku di sebuah bangku taman, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Gadis itu cantik. Gaara melihat rambut panjangnya yang lurus, mencapai pinggang. Kedua matanya bulat dan besar. Sejujurnya, Gaara tidak ingin mengejar gadis itu. Perasaannya masih sangat kacau, dan pikirannya masih dipenuhi asap mariyuana. Dia tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Keputus-asaan membuatnya buta. Nalurinya tidak dapat membedakan baik dan buruk, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir. Saat itu juga akhirnya dia mendekati Hinata, menggoda dan merayunya dengan segala pesona. Dan memang faktanya, dalam sekejap, Hinata jatuh ke tangannya. Bukan karena sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan, namun hanya karena ketertarikan fisik semata.

Gaara merasa sangat tidak berarti. Hampa. Perasaan inilah yang mengendalikannya saat ia menerima tawaran Sasuke di arena balap. Kecerobohannya mengemudi di bawah kendali alkohol mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat itulah dia merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, dan bersumpah akan menjauhi kegelapan dunia mafia. Termasuk cinta. Sayangnya, kini, dia tidak berhasil melakukannya, karena perlahan getaran hangat itu semakin menghangatkan jiwanya yang gelap.

O—O—O

Naruto menggigil ketika Gaara mengoleskan obat ke lengannya yang terluka. Di sini terlalu hening. Perumahan mewah di kawasan elit itu sama sekali tidak memikatnya. Rumah itu sama seperti Gaara, elegan memukau, dengan pilar-pilar besar bergaya Yunani, pemandangan langsung ke arah pantai, dekorasi bernuansa Eropa modern, termasuk sisi ranjang berukir rumit dan sofa beludru. Memukau, namun tak terjangkau.

Naruto duduk di atas ranjang bersprei katun halus. Sedangkan Gaara duduk di bangku kayu di sebelahnya. Berkonsentrasi dengan kotak P3K yang ditaruhnya di sebelah si pirang. Mendadak, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu. Gaara tampak seperti berkepribadian ganda. Gaara yang keras kini menjadi sangat perhatian. Ia kini berada tepat di dekatnya. Dengan wajah yang sama, getaran yang sama. Namun Naruto merasakan kedamaian dalam tatapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang itu?" suara Naruto bergetar. Gaara meletakkan tangan Naruto ke pangkuannya. Dia memutar matanya sebelum berkata, "Memberi mereka pelajaran."

"Haruskan dengan cara itu?"

"Mereka mencoba menculikmu."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benci mengakui kalau Gaara sepenuhnya benar.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Bukankah sebenarnya kau senang? Bukankah kau yang ingin aku pergi?" Wajah Naruto perlahan mengeras, mengeluarkan perkataan yang sedari tadi ia tahan, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Ekspresi Gaara tiba-tiba berubah, namun segera dingin kembali. Ia tediam beberapa saat. Otot di lengannya yang mengepal tampak membiru. Pria itu kemudian menjawab cuek, "Aku tidak membencimu. Semua orang di Sabaku tidak mungkin membencimu. Kau tahu, Rasa Sabaku paling menyayangi anak gadisnya. Itulah sebabnya mereka menyebutmu Mawar Suna."

Naruto menghela napas. Lukanya semakin terasa perih.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mulai menyadari sesuatu," kata Naruto pelan, "Kehadiranku sekarang, sikap semua orang, itu semua bukan karena Rasa Sabaku menyayangiku. Dia memang menyayangi anak gadisnya. Tapi bukan aku. Aku hanya kebetulan datang saat syarat Uchiha Sasuke diajukan. Suatu kebetulan, bukan? Rasa bisa menyerahkan aku, dan membuat anak gadisnya sendiri aman bersamanya."

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Gaara terdengar agak tersinggung. Dia menutup kotak P3K itu, sebelum menjatuhkan pandangan menuduh kepada Naruto, "Rupanya kau juga punya hobi menguping."

"Menurutku itu tidak lebih buruk daripada membicarakan nasib seseorang dan menentukan hidup mereka seenaknya."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik dengan kasar, "Kau tidak mungkin tertarik mendengarnya. Keinginanku bukanlah prioritas utama di sini, terutama bagi cowok egois sepertimu." Naruto bangkit, dengan cepat melangkah ke depan pintu dan membukanya, "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Tubuh mungilnya menyelinap dengan mudah di celah pintu. Gaara dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto saat itu.

"Tidak usah menolongku lagi."

O—O—O

Gaara memasuki Sabaku Lounge di dalam klub The Don Juan milik ayahnya. Cahaya remang-remang memenuhi ruangan yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak Rasa. Ruangan itu luas. Temboknya berlapis karpet berwarna merah dan hitam, warna yang sama dengan permadani di atas lantai. Sebuah TV plasma berukuran besar tampak memenuhi salah satu dinding, lengkap dengan peralatan _home theatre_. Di depannya terdapat sebuah sofa kulit panjang berwarna hitam dan meja kaca panjang. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat beberapa macam permainan, papan dart, meja biliar dan sebuah meja untuk bermain kartu. Sedang di sisi lain, terdapat sebuah mini bar, lengkap dengan segala macam minuman bermerek.

Gaara membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya sembarangan di atas sofa. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa di sana. Adiknya, Kyuubi, berdiri mendampingi Utakata di meja biliar, sementara cowok itu mendorong bola dengan stik biliar. Sesuatu yang sangat tak biasa. Ia melihat Pein ikut bergabung di meja biliar, dan Sasori memamerkan cengiran lebar dari mini bar. Gaara duduk di kursi samping Sasori. Ia melihat Sasori menyulut sebatang rokok, mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya. Gaara menarik tangan Sasori, mengambil rokoknya, lalu menggencetkannya keras-keras ke atas asbak, "Menghindarkanmu dari kanker paru-paru," katanya pelan.

Sasori tersenyum sarkastis, mengingat bagaimana adiknya itu dulu jauh lebih parah darinya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuka sebotol bir dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas, "Jadi bagaimana?" ia berkata dengan nada menantang.

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu, Naruto."

Gaara ikut mengambil sebotol bir, langsung menenggaknya hingga habis, "Kau menilai pengendalian diriku terlalu tinggi."

"Setelah semua hal itu? Tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Sasori melengos tak sabar, "Aku kecewa..."

Dari sofa, Kyuubi menjulurkan leher, ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sasori tertawa, "Kupikir kalian berdua sudah jadian."

"Aku tidak—"

"Tak usah berbohong," sela Sasori, "bagiku kau adalah pembohong yang amat buruk."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto?" Kyuubi terlonjak menuju kursi di sebelah Gaara, "Ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?"

"Hey!" Gaara tampak tersinggung, "Tolong urusi saja urusanmu di sana!" ia menunjuk Utakata.

"Dia tidak sebebal dirimu!" Kyuubi tertawa renyah, memandang Utakata yang sedang menekuni bola-bola di atas meja biliar.

"Menjadi penerus klan mafia bukan berarti tak boleh jatuh cinta," Sasori melanjutkan, "Kita semua manusia biasa."

"Kalau dia sudah berada di sisiku, dia tidak akan bisa pergi, walaupun dia sendiri menginginkannya," Gaara menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padanya."

"Kau bukan lagi pria brengsek itu," Sasori menepuk pundak Gaara, "Kau tahu itu. Jagoan pemadat jalanan itu telah lama punah."

"Aku bersalah pada Hinata."

"Dengarkan aku," Sasori menyela, "Hinata bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal yang dikehendaki Hinata. Kau harus tahu, dua orang wanita bisa saja memberimu perasaan berbeda."

Gaara mengingat gejolak dalam dirinya ketika bersama Hinata. Dia menyukai gadis itu. Namun getaran itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam nadinya. Seolah dia menjadikan Hinata hanya sebagai objek obsesi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Gaara merasakan jantungnya diremas saat menyebut nama itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadanya."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke melakukannya?"

Kedua alis Gaara bertaut.

"Kau lebih tahu dia itu seperti apa."

Seperti apa... Gaara menyentuh dahinya. Tentu saja ia tahu, "Kalau aku bersama Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke akan lebih mengganggunya," Gaara berkilah, "Sejak dulu dia menganggap bersaing denganku adalah permainan yang mengasyikkan."

"Kalau kau tetap mengingkari perasaanmu, kau akan melihat pesta pertunangan mereka sebentar lagi."

Gaara tersentak. Perkataan Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya seolah tersengat listrik bermuatan sepuluh ribu volt, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasori menggeleng pelan, "Rasa sudah menerima pertunangan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melihat Kyuubi tampil agak feminim malam itu. Tank-top hitamnya berpadu manis dengan rok pendek ketat bermotif tentara. Sementara rambutnya diberi bando ber-glitter keemasan. Ia memoles sedikit bedak dan _lip gloss_ berwarna oranye. Kyuubi memandang gadis cantik di depan cermin. Posturnya sangat indah dan berlekuk sempurna di tempat yang tepat. Matanya yang sipit tertutup bulu matanya yang lentik, sementara bibirnya penuh dan menawan.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Kaus berleher lebar dengan rok lipit, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti anak sekolahan. Terlalu biasa. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berpenampilan lebih spesial. Perdebatannya dengan Gaara membuatnya amat frustasi. Dia mati-matian menghindari pertemuan dengan pria itu. Tidak ingin perasaannya semakin hancur lebur.

Rumah dan kampus adalah tempat teraman baginya. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat lain. Kalau saja Kyuubi tidak memaksanya ikut malam ini, dia akan segera bersembunyi di balik selimut, melakukan hibernasi hingga jiwanya tenang.

Naruto tersenyum, Kyuubi bahkan rela memakai hak tinggi demi mempercantik dirinya saat bertemu Utakata.

"Cantik sekali..." Naruto berkata tulus, "Utakata pasti terkesan melihatnya."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ekspresinya perlahan berubah muram, "Seharusnya aku tidak ikut pergi."

"Aku tahu," Kyuubi mengambil cardigan rajut dan mengenakannya, "Tapi aku tak ingin kau bersedih terus."

Naruto menghela napas panjang, melihat pandangan optimis dari Kyuubi, "Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji." Kyuubi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, "Semangat, ya!"

Naruto tersenyum miring.

Utakata dan Pein datang tak lama kemudian. Seperti dugaan Naruto, Utakata terkesima melihat penampilan Kyuubi sebelum mengecup dahinya. Kedua orang itu membawa Kyuubi bersama Naruto ke lounge dalam klub The Don Juan.

"Bersantailah sejenak," Pein bergumam sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto. Mereka tiba jam dua belas lewat dua puluh menit. Namun lounge itu hampir sesak oleh manusia. Asap rokok bertebaran di mana-mana. Gadis-gadis ABG berseliweran dengan gaun-gaun mini dan seksi. Sedangkan pemudanya terlihat mencolok dengan dandanan seperti itu. Ini adalah dunia gemerlap. Baru kali ini Naruto mengalaminya. Melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni bergantian menyinari orang-orang di lantai dansa. Sementara telinganya disesaki dengan sekumpulan musik R&B.

Baru saja Naruto beranjak, saat sorot matanya bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk di depan bar. Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya ditemani Juugo, tanpa anak buahnya yang lain. Mungkin ia sungkan mengajak anak buahnya ke kafe yang notabene adalah milik Sabaku.

Tampak binaran kecil usil di matanya saat melihat Kyuubi, kemudian wajahnya berubah masam waktu melihat Naruto di belakang Kyuubi, "Apa kemana-mana kau harus dikawal?" sindirnya. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengarnya. Namun Pein dan Kyuubi seolah tak peduli.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikmati kebebasanmu jika terus-menerus ditemani _babysitter_?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto, "Berdansalah denganku."

"Kau keberatan?" Kyuubi lebih dulu menyambut uluran tangan itu, mengabaikan pandangan tak senang dari Utakata. Ia tidak ingin melanggar janjinya untuk menjaga Naruto. "Satu lagu saja," Kyuubi berkata menantang. Naruto beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri, ingin menyepi di satu sudut. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat Sasuke tak menolak ajakan Kyuubi. Pria itu menarik tangan Kyuubi halus sekali, membimbingnya menuju lantai dansa yang tak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Kedua orang itu larut dalam musik yang berdentum-dentum.

Naruto berjalan lambat mendekati sebuah meja bundar kecil yang terletak di sudut. Pein sedang bercanda dengan gadis berpakaian ala Harajuku. Gadis itu langsung cemberut saat Pein mendaratkan ciuman jauh kepadanya sebagai tanda perpisahan, lalu beralih melihat Naruto. Pein mengulurkan segelas cocktail ke tangan Naruto. Aroma stroberi dan apel menguar menggelitik hidungnya. Ia menyesapnya sedikit, lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah Pein. Cowok itu tersenyum, memamerkan giginya yang panjang-panjang.

"Betah?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Pantas saja dia tertarik padamu," Pein tergelak, "Kalian berdua sama-sama membosankan."

"Maksudmu siapa?"

Pein hanya angkat bahu. Setelah itu ia mulai menikmati musik dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam permainan kalian? Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke menginginkanku?"

"Tanya saja pada orangnya," Pein menunjuk, "Makanya, lain kali kalau mau nodong orang lihat-lihat dulu!"

Naruto berpaling, melihat arah yang ditunjuk Pein barusan. Sasuke dan Kyuubi sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sontak ia membuang muka.

"Boleh kupinjam partnermu ini?" Sasuke bertanya. Sikapnya yang sopan memaksa Pein mengangguk dan mengiyakan. Sasuke kembali pada Kyuubi lalu berkata, "Keberatan?"

Kyuubi tampak berpikir sejenak, ia sudah janji akan menjaga Naruto. Tapi ini adalah wilayah Sabaku, jadi rasanya mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk berbuat macam-macam. Kalau pun pria itu mulai bersikap brengsek, ia hanya tinggal meninjunya saja.

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan, Kyuubi pun akhirnya menggeleng. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Pein dan kembali turun ke lantai dansa.

" _Shall we dance?"_

" _No!"_ Naruto berkata galak, menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Kurang ajar betul orang ini! Naruto melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Penampilannya tetap menawan seperti biasa. Sejak mengetahui Sasukeadalah ketua klan _yakuza_ , baru kali ini Naruto melihatnya berpenampilan lebih santai. Meskipun sikap mengejeknya tak pernah berubah.

"Sejak kapan aku berhutang padamu?" Naruto berkata dengan nada menuduh. Sasuke hanya memamerkan senyum tanggungnya. Melihat itu Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Gemas. Entah mengapa kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya sedikit mengingatkan ia kepada Gaara. Gaara yang anggun, Sasuke yang tegas. Ada beberapa kemiripan diantara mereka berdua, mungkin dikarenakan keduanya adalah penerus dan ketua klan mafia.

Gaara... kenapa begitu sulit melupakannya? Seharusnya sejak lama ia mencegah hatinya menyerahkan diri kepada pria itu. Mengapa perasaan ini begitu mudah tercurah dan patah? Naruto merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Seharusnya dia menjauhi pria itu selamanya.

Mata hijaunya...

Pesonanya...

Ahh... rasanya sangat sulit melupakannya, terlebih lagi harus membohongi perasaanya sendiri.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkannya lagi," perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Membuat wajah gadis itu seketika berubah masam, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke tertawa, "Orang yang kau sukai itu sangat beruntung."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar tulus, Naruto hampir memercayainya, tapi ia segera sadar, orang yang mengatakan itu adalah ketua Naga Timur Asia.

"Aku akan mencari Kyuubi," sergah Naruto. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Sasuke buru-buru menahannya. Jarinya menunjuk sekelompok anak-anak _junkies_ , "Pernah kecanduan?" katanya sambil memandang anak-anak _junkies_ itu, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pirang, "keadaanmu sekarang lebih parah dari mereka."

Naruto menunduk. Mungkin Sasuke benar. Cintanya kini telah melebihi obsesi. Benar-benar seperti pemadat. Ia akan layu jika tidak melihat Gaara. Namun sensasi kenyamanan saat berada di dekat pria itu adalah fatamorgana yang akan kembali membuatnya terpuruk.

"Aku bukan pemakai," kata Naruto, nyaris seperti berbohong.

"Pantaskah dia menerima semua ini? Setelah perlakuan kasarnya padamu?" Sasuke melanjutkan bicaranya, telapak tangannya yang besar melingkupi pipi Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Seolah takut menyakitinya, "Waktu itu kau menangis karena dia, bukan?" tuduhnya.

"Kalau mencintainya hanya membuatmu sakit, lebih baik lupakan saja," Sasuke berkata pelan. Naruto melihat kilauan di mata hitamnya, seperti matahari kecil. Ia terlalu sakit untuk mengakui, kehangatan matahari itu perlahan menenangkan jiwanya.

"Jangan memercayai perkataan Juugo tentang aku," Naruto membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jadi aku harus percaya kalau kau lebih memilih masuk biara, daripada menggadaikan keperawananmu kepada bajingan idiot sepertiku?"

Darimana dia tahu hal itu?

"Tidak!"

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat obrolannya dengan Kyuubi saat konferensi pers di Bali. Sialan, siapa yang menguping obrolannya. Si pirang memaki kesal.

"Akui saja, siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu bersedih kalau bukan dia?" tantang Sasuke, "Tidak ada gunanya menyukai laki-laki seperti dia. Gaara Sabaku tidak akan bisa mencintai seseorang."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Aku memang gadis bodoh. Terlalu bodoh sampai bisa menyukainya." Naruto melihat Sasuke lagi. Wajahnya terlihat hampa. Heran, kenapa ia bisa mengakui perasaannya di depan Sasuke semudah itu? Untung saja Sasuke sedang menghadap meja bar, sehingga tidak melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah lagi.

"Chivas Regal," Sasuke berkata kepada si bartender, "dan berikan nona ini gin and tonic."

Naruto melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu melupakannya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Berdansa atau minum?"

Penawaran atau pemaksaan? Naruto memberikan pandangan menuduh, "Kau mau membuatku mabuk?"

Sasuke tersenyum tenang, "Menurutmu mana yang lebih mudah, membuatmu mabuk dengan alkohol? Atau memasukkan narkoba ke dalam cocktail-mu?" tantangnya.

"Di sini kawasan Sabaku. Kalau kau berani macam-macam, kau bisa dikeroyok mereka."

Bartender menaruh gelas bertangkai di depan Sasuke, dan sebuah gelas gemuk di hadapan Naruto. Si pirang memutar gelasnya, melihat sebuah balutan es batu besar ikut berputar di dalamnya.

"Satu gelas saja takkan membuatmu mabuk."

"Oh, ya?" setengah tidak percaya, Naruto menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Sasuke tampak puas, sebelum akhirnya memesan minuman lagi. Naruto kembali menyesap minumannya, merasakan sensasi ringan di kepalanya. Sasuke benar, ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan Gaara.

Perasaan yang semu. Mungkin karena minuman keras? Atau kehadiran Sasuke? Entahlah, Naruto tidak memedulikan perasaan itu akan bertahan untuk berapa lama. Karena itu sudah cukup baginya.

Kepala Naruto langsung terasa pening saat menghabiskan gelas ketiganya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat Sasuke merengkuhnya ke lantai dansa. Untung saja, ia masih dalam keadaan sadar, "Katamu tadi tidak akan berdansa," keluhnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau mau minum atau berdansa. Aku tidak bilang keberatan kalau kau mau melakukan keduanya."

Dasar curang! Ia benar-benar dibuat tak berdaya sekarang. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Minuman keras sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Naruto hampir sesak napas, kepalanya bertambah pusing. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Ia menghentakkan tangannya, berharap lepas dari pria itu, namun ia merasa sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari sebuah belenggu besi.

"Kau marah karena aku bukan dia? Bukan kakakmu yang tampan itu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

"Aku marah karena kau terlalu kurang ajar!" Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal. Melihat ini, Sasuke merasa geli sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melawanku?" Sasuke menarik gadis itu lebih dekat, menyusuri pipi Naruto dengan bibirnya, merasakan pipi gadis itu menghangat karena kesal dan malu. Ia berkata tepat di samping telinga si pirang, "Itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Naruto mengomel pelan, memelototi Sasuke yang memasang wajah tak berdosa, "Apa kau sering sembarangan mencium seorang gadis?" katanya garang, "Membuat seorang gadis terbuai oleh pesonamu? Dan setelah bosan, kau akan membunuhnya? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

Sasuke memamerkan senyum datarnya.

"Kau monster!"

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto sekilas, lalu mulai mengabaikan perkataannya. Ia menoleh pada pemain band yang mulai memperlambat hentakan musiknya. Di tengah lampu-lampu yang mulai meremang, orang-orang saling mendekat, menyatukan diri dengan musik yang romantis.

"Lagu yang bagus," kata Sasuke, entah karena ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memang mengagumi lagunya. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto memerhatikan lirik dan irama yang mengalun. Ia tersentak, ketika mengetahui lagu yang dimainkan adalah lagu dari Bryan White—Someone Else's Star.

Seperti kekurangan lagu saja. Mengapa mereka tidak memutar lagu lain? Naruto benar-benar ingin menghilang saja saat itu. Tempat ini benar-benar buruk. Lagu itu semakin membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

 _What i'm wishing for_

 _Why can't i be as lucky_

 _As those other people are_

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke di depannya, "Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau menyukai musik," katanya menghindar.

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku suka mendengarkan lagu. Misalnya saja, 'Teman Hati' _(kokoro no tomo)."_

"Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto menelengkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke mendekat dan berbisik, "Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menginginkannya?"

Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya semakin kacau, dia hanya ingin menghindar dari pria di depannya itu, "Menginginkan apa? Kyuubi?"

Sasuke terlihat marah. Suara rendah dan seraknya kembali berdesir di telinga Naruto, "Kyuubi... kau ingin aku bersamanya?" suara itu kini berubah sedingin es, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

"Aku tidak mau mati menderita."

"Terserah kau saja," Sasuke berkata dingin. Sesaat melihat kilatan cahaya dari lampu sorot, menyinari sesosok wanita anggun berambut merah sedang menatapnya dengan licik. Ia langsung mengenali sosok itu. Karin. Nalurinya membuat Sasuke menarik Naruto ke arah lain. Mata hitamnya sibuk mencari Kyuubi dan Pein sambil mengawasi Karin di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, melihat pria di dekat Karin.

Itachi tersenyum manis kepadanya. Refleks, Sasuke menarik Naruto berlindung di bahunya yang lebar. Dia melangkah cepat menuju tempat kedua orang itu. Namun tempat itu begitu sesak. Di mana dia bisa mencari mereka? Itachi ada di sana. Itu berarti akan ada sebuah rencana jahat yang mengincarnya. Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya. Itachi masih tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengangkat gelas sampanye.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya melihat Itachi semakin menjauh. Hentakan musik semakin bercampur dengan kekacauan di kepalanya. Setelah kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu yang membuat Itachi terlihat seolah telah mati, namun Sasuke tahu itu tidak benar. Kakaknya memiliki kekuatan dendam yang takkan mudah membuatnya binasa. Banyak kejadian telah membuktikannya. Namun masalahnya, Itachi terlalu pandai menyembunyikan diri. Tidak mudah membuatnya keluar. Dan akhirnya, malam ini, Itachi sengaja memilih muncul di sini. Daerah kekuasaan Sabaku. Berbaur dalam ratusan orang.

Sasuke telah sampai ke pintu keluar saat bayangan Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menyusuri lorong gelap itu dengan matanya. Namun Itachi telah menghilang. Harus ada yang membuatnya muncul kembali, Sasuke membatin. Harus ada sesuatu yang menariknya dari dalam kegelapan. Sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya berminat, memunculkan diri dan bertarung langsung melawannya. Sesuatu yang cukup licik untuk melawan kejelian kakaknya itu.

Uchiha Itachi...

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Iya saya tahu,Itachinya OOC banget 'kan? Tapi mau gimana lagi, menurut saya nggak ada lagi karakter yang lebih pantas jadi kakaknya Sasuke selain dia. Banyak yang tanya kenapa Naruto suka sama Gaara ya? Sejujurnya saya pun juga nggak tahu. Penulis novel ini memang nggak menceritakan secara gamblang alasannya. Mungkin sejenis 'love at first sight' yang sekali lihat langsung suka #maksa. Saya mau nambahinnya juga bingung, sama sekali nggak ada inspirasi yang nyangkut (otak lagi bebel). Terlebih kalau inget masih punya hutang fanfic. Jadi maaf ya, untuk yang satu itu ^^

 **Terima kasih telah mereview**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pairs: | Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi |**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

Naruto berkali-kali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Mengapa ia mau saja mengikuti ajakan Kyuubi kemari. Sebuah klub malam? Yang benar saja! Seharusnya tadi ia ngotot memilih tinggal di rumah. Dia tidak tahan dengan bising di telinganya. Belum lagi rasa pening di kepalanya yang makin menyiksa.

Uchiha Sasuke brengsek!

Dia bahkan tidak terlihat sekarang. Bagaimana caranya Naruto keluar dari Don Juan? Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghindari seseorang yang hampir menabraknya. Di sini begitu ramai. Ia tidak menyukai hingar bingar tempat itu. Baginya, minuman keras maupun kehidupan malam hanya sekedar sampah. Menjerumuskan, tapi tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Dia tidak akan pernah berpikir mengambil jalan pintas seperti itu. Hidup terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan.

Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuubi dan yang lain. Namun saudaranya itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Bagus sekali...

Seorang pria terhuyung-huyung menghampirinya dalam keadan mabuk berat, nyaris menyenggol Naruto hingga terjatuh. Namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu menarik dan menyangga tubuh si pirang di dadanya yang bidang. Naruto memicingkan mata melihat Gaara telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Pandangan pria itu bahkan tidak tertuju kepadanya. Dengan agak kasar, Gaara menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria itu mengancingkan jaket kulitnya sebelum menaiki sebuah motor trail yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana, "Ambillah," dia menyorongkan sebuah helm pada Naruto.

Naruto bergeming. Pikirannya mogok kerja total. Dengan ragu-ragu, diraihnya helm putih itu. Dia tidak akan mampu mengendalikan perasaannya setelah ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia bahkan tidak memerhatikan saat kecepatan motor itu mulai naik di atas seratus kilometer per jam. Atau angin yang menampar tubuhnya dengan keras. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, perasaannya mulai berbicara. Kehangatan tubuh Gaara menghidupkan lagi gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia ingin menghindar, tapi bukan saat ini.

Diam-diam, Naruto bersyukur, kondisinya yang setengah mabuk, rasa pusing akibat alkohol memupus kesadarannya kalau mereka sedang terbang di jalanan beraspal. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, bahkan ketika ia merasa tubuhnya melayang lagi, dan mendarat mulus di atas sesuatu yang keras. Kayu.

"Di mana ini?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang menyeruak dari kegelapan. Cahaya terang itu bukan berasal dari cahaya bulan. Melainkan berasal dari lampu-lampu kapal. Naruto menyusuri sekelilingnya dengan pandangan mata. Lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Gaara.

"Aku mau pulang," keluh Naruto. Ia bangkit dan mendapati barisan ombak gelap di seluruh sisi kapal. Kapal kecil itu telah berlabuh sampai ke tengah laut. Ugh! Ia mengeluh, lalu duduk di tempatnya semula.

Gaara duduk di sampingnya. Suara pria itu terdengar membelah suara desiran ombak. Terdengar gusar dan jengkel, "Kenapa kau lagi-lagi bisa bersama Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Naruto merasakan aliran panas mengalir di dadanya, "Mengapa kau mengajakku pergi?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin ada yang menyakitimu."

"Terima kasih banyak," Naruto berkata sarkastis. Semua orang di dekatnya mengatakan hal yang sama. Hanya sebuah basa-basi sama sekali tak berarti baginya.

Pundak Gaara bergetar, terlihat lebih rapuh daripada biasanya, "Seandainya kau bisa mengerti."

Naruto membalas tatapan Gaara dengan perasaan gundah.

"Aku ini monster, Naruto," pandangan tersiksa itu kembali terlihat dalam mata Gaara, "Kau tak akan mau melihatku saat aku menyakiti dan membunuh. Tapi itulah yang kulakukan. Aku dulu punya kehidupan yang lebih baik saat aku belum memasuki dunia ini. Tapi semakin lama aku menyadari, bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama seperti mereka. Seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara teringat perkataan Sasuke. Ciuman pertamanya adalah milikku. Ia langsung merasakan sensasi tak nyaman dari perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Akulah yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari—" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Gaara, "Seharusnya aku menerima tiket itu dan pergi secepat yang kubisa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Manik matanya menggelap.

Naruto bangkit, duduk di sebelah Gaara sambil memeluk lututnya, "Orang biasa sepertiku takkan sanggup menghadapi orang-orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuminta darimu," suara Gaara mengalir lembut, namun deras bagai deburan ombak. Naruto lupa cara bernapas. Dadanya mendadak sesak. Gadis itu diam selama beberapa saat, gemuruh memenuhi hatinya, bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan tak terkira bisa berada sangat dekat di sisi Gaara. "Sadarkah kau?" ia berbisik lembut, "Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang jadi gila?"

Sesuatu yang membuat orang jadi gila? Naruto mengulangnya dalam hati. Tak ada yang akan jadi gila berada di dekatnya, terkecuali orang yang benar-benar gila, "Sebenarnya kaulah yang sering membuatku jadi gila," tukas Naruto, "Kau muncul dan menghilang seperti fatamorgana. Sudah cukup untuk membuatku gila."

Gaara memejamkan mata, terlihat seperti menghirup udara, "Maafkan aku."

Naruto mengerutkan alis. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau tahu, mengapa aku membawamu ke tengah laut?"

"Sebenarnya aku sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Gaara tertawa getir, "Itu karena—" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, sehingga ia bicara tepat di depan wajah gadis itu, "Aku tidak ingin kau kabur."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau melompat di sini, aku masih bisa berenang dan menyeretmu kembali," tukas Gaara santai, "Hanya sebuah keinginan egois, sebenarnya."

"Jadi, sekarang kau juga ingin menahanku?"

"Kalau boleh." Gaara menelengkan kepala dengan sedih, "Tapi aku tak ingin mengambil pilihan-pilihanmu. Tidak seorang pun dari kami berhak melakukannya," Gaara berkata sekali lagi, menelaah sudut bibir Naruto dengan jarinya. Didekatkannya bibir itu ke bibirnya. Naruto merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Ia merasakan asa yang bergelora dan menghanyutkan. Seperti buih ombak membelai pantai dengan segenap kelembutan, sampai-sampai tak mampu ditolak oleh setiap sel dalam dirinya.

Salah! Salah! Salah! Kenyataan ini terlalu indah untuk diharapkan. Membekukan waktu, membekukan segalanya, bahkan membekukan golika sehingga Naruto tak mampu melakukan tindakan defensif, karena memang tak mau melakukannya. Ciuman itu menyuarakan isi hatinya, kalau selama ini ia memang mencintai pria itu sepenuhnya. Ia ingin menjadi milik Gaara, memuja pria itu dan ingin sepenuhnya dicintai. Menyedihkan...

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto mendesah, "Aku akan pergi," katanya parau, "Aku akan pergi di mana tak seorang pun dari kalian bisa melihatku."

O—O—O

Naruto memasukkan kemeja terakhir yang diambil dari lemari bajunya. Desahan berat keluar dari mulutnya saat ia selesai mengepak kopernya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kepergiannya. Demikian juga dengan tempat tujuannya. Dia tidak ingin Sabaku mengetahui jejaknya. Untunglah berita dari ibu pengurus yayasan tiba tepat pada waktunya. Akan lebih baik jika dia berada di pedalaman Kalimantan bersama anak-anak terlantar itu ketimbang di belahan dunia lain yang mempertaruhkan jiwanya. Sebuah panti asuhan. Sama seperti di Bali. Dia akan mendapatkan kedamaiannya di sana.

Semuanya sudah tersusun rapi dalam rencananya. Kyuubi masih belum pulang dari kuliah, sementara orang-orang Sabaku masih sangat sibuk mengurus kekacauan yang belakangan sering muncul di wilayah mereka. Keadaan tidak akan lebih baik lagi bagi Naruto.

Maaf, aku harus pergi...

Naruto menulis kalimat pendek itu di sehelai kertas kuning, dan menaruhnya di bawah vas berisi bunga-bunga adenium. Perasaannya masih gamang saat ia keluar dari gedung apartemen itu, memanggil taksi, dan duduk di dalamnya. Dia memandang refleksi dirinya di kaca mobil, mendapati seorang gadis yang hampir tidak dikenalinya. Sabaku telah mengubah total penampilan luarnya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia tetaplah seorang gadis yang rapuh.

" _Maafkan aku."_

Naruto teringat perkataan Gaara kemarin. Sentuhan pria itu masih terasa di bibirnya. Mengapa dia bisa membiarkan Gaara melakukan itu? Naruto merasakan hatinya mendadak perih. Gaara jelas-jelas menolaknya, namun ia malah membiarkan pria itu menciumnya.

Aku benar-benar payah!

Naruto melihat sebuah pesawat terbang rendah di atas taksi yang membawanya. Bandara sudah dekat. Hatinya yang mendadak bodoh, sama sekali menolak pikirannya agar segera menjauhi tempat itu. Sabaku adalah keluarga mafia. Sekumpulan gangster jahat. Gaara termasuk di dalamnya, dan dia harus segera pergi dari kegilaan mereka.

Naruto menarik troli kopernya. Kacamata hitam besar menutupi wajahnya, karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin dikenali siapa pun. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, dia memasuki area keberangkatan. Surat-surat telah lengkap di tas kecilnya. Naruto menaikkan selempang tas itu di bahunya.

Bandara pagi itu mulai ramai. Banyak orang datang dan pergi. Para penjemput mengipas-ngipas diri mereka dengan karton berisi nama-nama. Suasana yang sibuk. Naruto merasa lega tidak ada seorang pun memperhatikannya. Dia melangkah menuju loket pemeriksaan tiket, mendaftarkan namanya, melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan standar. Semua berjalan lancar. Ia nyaris tidak memercayai keberuntungannya. Hanya saja, yang namanya keberuntungan bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hati mereka. Dan secepat itulah keberuntungan itu berlalu dari sisinya.

Seseorang menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar dan membekap mulutnya, hanya sepersekian detik. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau orang itu menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat seharusnya dia berada. Naruto baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika dia telah memasuki sebuah landasan pribadi, dengan sebuah pesawat menunggu di sana. Orang itu, Juugo. Dengan ekspresi datar mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menopang di pundaknya. Bahkan perlawanan Naruto sama sekali ia abaikan. Ia memanggul si pirang layaknya sekarung bulu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Juugo menghempaskan Naruto ke tempat duduk yang terbuat dari beludru berwarna merah. Bunyi berdengung menyerbu telinga Naruto, bersamaan dengan sentakan saat pesawat itu mulai lepas landas.

Tunggu dulu!

Lepas landas?

Naruto mendongak keluar jendela, napasnya tersengal, dengan kesal ia memukul kaca di depannya. Ia menelengkan kepala, menatap Uchiha Sasuke—yang sudah menunggunya di dalam pesawat— dengan galak. Pria itu duduk manis sambil menyilangkan kaki di kursi seberangnya. Jas hitam Armani menggantung di bahunya, bersama kemeja dan stelan yang mempertegas penampilannya. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi, seakan Sasuke datang dari sebuah tempat resepsi kelas atas.

Sasuke menyesap anggur putih dari gelas bertangkai di tangannya. Permadani tebal tampak menutupi lantai, kursi-kursi beludru terpasang berhadapan. Naruto baru sadar akan kemewahan pesawat pribadi itu. Persis seperti yang ia lihat di televisi. Kalau itu benar, maka ini adalah pesawat milik Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto melihat Juugo berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Ia berusaha mencari peluang untuk lari, namun keluar dari pesawat yang sedang terbang berpuluh-puluh kilometer di atas udara merupakan pemikiran yang amat bodoh.

Pesawat itu masih melesat jauh di udara, kegelisahan membuat perut Naruto bergejolak bagai diperas. Ia menatap Sasuke lagi. Pria itu masih duduk santai di depannya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto berkata kesal, "Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!"

"Apa menurutmu bersama orang utan di pedalaman lebih masuk akal ketimbang bersamaku?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Naruto menggertakkan gigi.

"Bersamamu atau siapa pun dari kalian hanya membuatku jadi gila!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Bagaimana kalau aku adalah Gaara Sabaku? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku—" Sasuke menarik tubuhnya lagi, "paling benci dengan tipe gadis lemah sepertimu." Pesawat itu mengeluarkan dengungan aneh dan Naruto meremas pegangan kursi di dekatnya dengan erat.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah berurusan," Naruto berkata lirih, "kalau saja aku bukanlah Mawar Suna seperti sekarang, aku akan hidup di dunia yang berbeda darimu. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu apalagi mengenal. Kau benar, aku lemah. Aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi salah seorang dari kalian." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan mampu menghadapi perasaanku sendiri," Naruto mengingat Gaara, ciuman itu dan segala hal tentangnya.

"Bertaruhlah denganku."

Naruto menajamkan telinganya, "Apa?"

"Mungkin saja dia akan mencarimu, bukan?" Sasuke mengangkat gelas di tangannya seperti bersulang, "Aku akan menawarkan kebebasan padamu, jika dia datang dan mencarimu. Kau tidak lagi menjadi Mawar Suna atau tunanganku. Kau tetap gadis biasa. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang dunia kami memasuki duniamu. Kau bebas."

"Bebas?"

"Itu jika dia mencarimu," Sasuke menyesap anggurnya lagi, "Tapi jika dia membuatmu menangis lagi— selamanya kau adalah milikku." Mata hitam itu berkilat tajam, tatapannya seakan dapat menembus hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya.

Naruto melihat ketenangan yang luar biasa dalam diri pria itu. Dia adalah ketua Naga Timur Asia. Akankah dia menepati semua ucapannya? Suara pesawat semakin berisik. Naruto dapat merasakan angin menusuk telinganya, saat Sasuke berkata semanis madu yang beracun, "Selamat datang di Jepang, Naruto..."

Aku tidak bisa memercayai ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengapa aku harus mencintainya?

Gaara membuang semua berkas di tangannya ke atas meja. Kantornya di The Don Juan telah dipenuhi keheningan sejak dia memarahi sekretarisnya. Hanya kesalahan kecil. Namun saat ini emosi Gaara sedang labil. Semua orang enggan bertegur sapa dengannya.

Gaara membuka tabung kaca berisi sampanye favoritnya. Kepalanya pusing lagi. Dia menyentuh bibirnya sekilas, mengingat bekas-bekas ciuman dengan Naruto. Kelembutan gadis itu mengusik benaknya. Terburu-buru, dia menuang sampanye itu dan menenggaknya hingga tandas.

Naruto...

Aku ingin menjauhimu,

Tapi aku juga sangat menginginkamu...

Pikiran Gaara semakin kacau saat seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sekretarisnya berjalan gemetaran. Gaara menatapnya dengan dingin, seakan-akan sekretarisnya hanyalah sebuah patung.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Ada telepon untuk Anda."

"Mengapa kau tidak bicara dari line kantor?" Gaara menjawab dengan nada dingin. Membuat sekretarisnya mengkeret di tempat.

"Maaf, tadi saya sudah menghubungi Anda. Tapi Anda tidak mengangkatnya."

"Sudahlah," Gaara mengibaskan tangannya. Mencoba menghindari masalah, "Siapa?"

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sambungkan saja."

Sekretaris itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Gaara mengangkat gagang telepon dan menempelkannya ke dekat telinga. Suara Sasuke terdengar dari ujung telepon. Dia tahu rivalnya itu telah pergi dari Indonesia, namun dia tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya Sasuke menghubunginya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Itachi."

Gaara berdehem dua kali sebelum menjawab, "Katakan saja."

"Aku melihatnya di Jakarta saat aku di sana. Di tempatmu. Itachi dan Karin ada di Don Juan."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, periksa saja rekaman CCTV pada tanggal itu," Sasuke menjawab kaku, "Aku sudah menyelidiki apa saja yang dia lakukan di sana."

Gaara menghela napas, kedengarannya ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Itachi sedang merencanakan sesuatu," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dia mengumpulkan geng-geng kecil seperti geng Kobra dulu. Orang-orang bodoh yang tidak takut mati demi uang dan ketenaran. Kau tahu apa yang dia incar? Klanku—klan yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sekarat, juga klanmu. Setelah itu dia akan mengincar sesuatu yang lebih besar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Asia. Kau tahu, jika orang seperti itu menguasai Asia? Dia akan menjalankan bisnis ilegal yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Menghancurkan Asia dengan narkoba, memicu adanya perang di mana-mana, lalu mengambil keuntungan dari penjualan senjata gelap—"

"Orang itu berbahaya," nada suara Gaara mengeras, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kau akan ikut atau tidak," Sasuke berkata dengan nada biasa yang selalu berhasil membuat orang lain menuruti keinginannya, "Permainan ini sangat berbahaya."

O—O—O

"Kau tahu aku akan ikut."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara. Argumennya memang cukup untuk membuat orang memercayainya. Walau kenyataannya dia bukanlah orang yang seratus persen bisa dipercaya.

Sasuke mendegar helaan napas Gaara sebelum Pangeran Sabaku itu berkata, "Aku harap kali ini aku layak memercayaimu."

"Dengar. Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, Pangeran," Sasuke berkata berang, "Jangan mengelak atas kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Hinata mati karena kesalahan kita berdua," sergah Gaara.

Dia memang benar...

"Lalu karena itu kau selama ini membenciku? Karena Hinata?" Sasuke tertawa, "Aku jelas membencimu karena sikapmu yang terlalu tenang. Dalam sekejap membuatku merasa kalau akulah yang paling jahat di dunia ini."

"Kau memang jahat."

"Dan kau sendiri? Apa kau orang baik?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sarkastis, "Seorang pria yang mengusir seorang gadis, walau tahu kalau gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya? Apakah itu tindakan yang baik dan bermoral?"

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto!" sergah Gaara marah.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu ada yang berusaha mencelakainya. Kau tahu jelas posisinya."

"Aku hanya memberinya pilihan," helaan napas itu terdengar lagi, "Aku tidak ingin dia ada dalam dunia kita."

"Dalam dunia kita, atau di sisimu? Kau tak ingin dia membuatmu jatuh cinta, bukan? Karena kau telah mencintainya. Kau tahu kalau kau tak pantas untuknya, jadi kau menyakitinya sedemikian rupa."

Gaara terdiam.

"Kau tahu, Pangeran? Kau selalu seperti ini, berlagak menjadi orang baik, padahal kenyataannya, kau bahkan lebih buruk daripada aku."

"Apakah dia sedang bersamamu?" Gaara berkata pelan. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, namun nada suaranya masih terdengar datar.

"Salahkah jika aku mengambilnya darimu?"

Gaara tertawa, "Kau memang seperti itu. Gemar merebut milik orang lain."

"Jangan lupa kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya hak," Sasuke berkata garang, "Dia sendiri yang datang mencariku. Ini tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

"Lepaskan dia."

"Rebut dia kembali, kalau kau bisa."

Sasuke meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Untuk pertama kalinya, merasa amat lelah. Semua ini terlalu berat baginya. Termasuk perasaannya. Dia bisa saja berurusan dengan nyawa puluhan orang, menganggap segala sesuatu sebagai barang tidak berharga, namun tidak dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Seseorang telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Jadi itu yang kau inginkan?" suara wanita itu membelah udara di belakang Sasuke, "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja seperti biasa? Penyiksaan, atau membuatnya ketergantungan narkoba? Atau mungkin... merengkuhnya jadi milikmu?"

Sasuke berpaling, melihat Mei telah berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu berdiri sempurna, seperti patung Yunani.

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Mei?" Sasuke tersenyum miris, wanita yang dipanggil Mei itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Mei meletakkan satu tangan di pinggangnya, "Perlu kuingatkan, aku ini pengawal pribadimu."

"Kalau begitu, tolong hentikan aku," Sasuke berkata sambil memegang dahinya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat, "Jangan biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku menyesal."

Mei meletakkan tangannya di mulut, menutupi tawanya sendiri, "Ketua, kurasa kau pasti sudah gila."

"Diamlah," Sasuke berkata kesal, "Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Mei membungkukkan badan, "Baik, ketua..." ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum mengejek kepada Sasuke.

O—O—O

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Uchiha Sasuke?" Itachi menekan kedua pipi seorang pemuda berumur dua puluhan yang terikat di depannya. Dia dipukuli habis-habisan hingga wajahnya babak belur. Keadaannya cukup mengenaskan. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuh, sementara pakaiannya telah robek-robek di banyak tempat. Itachi kini mengambil cambuk dan menggulungnya di satu tangan.

"Apa saja yang dia ketahui?" dia berkata dingin. Pemuda itu terbatuk sejenak, namun mulutnya tertutup rapat. Cambuk di tangan Itachi menyabetnya dua kali. Pemuda itu hanya berteriak tanpa berkata.

"Apa yang telah kuberikan padamu?" Itachi berkata dengan suara selembut beludru, "Kau hanya pemuda gelandangan yang berkeliaran di jalan sambil menakut-nakuti orang. Kau telah memiliki apa yang kau inginkan. Uang, harga diri." Dia melecutkan cambuk itu lagi, "Lalu apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Kau telah membunuh adikku!" Pemuda itu berkata berang, "Kau membunuhnya karena dia tidak mau masuk ke kelompokmu!"

"Ternyata kau memang pengkhianat," Itachi mencabut pistol dari sakunya, membuat dua lubang di bahu pemuda itu. "Yang pantas kau terima dariku hanyalah ini," dia menembak lagi, kali ini menembus dada pemuda itu. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya.

"Bersihkan ini," Itachi berkata pada pemuda bersenjata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Karin datang tak lama kemudian. Ekspresinya benar-benar cemas.

"Bagaimana? Apa saja yang dikatakannya?"

Itachi menggeleng. Karin bisa menebak suasana hati kekasihnya itu sedang buruk, "Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mampu menggali informasi lebih banyak lagi," Karin berkata, "Mereka tidak tahu banyak."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan," Itachi berkata keji, "Seharusnya akulah yang menguasai klan itu. Kalau saja Mei tidak datang menyelamatkannya. Akulah yang berada dalam mansion itu. Bukan berada dalam sebuah gedung, berpindah-pindah, lari dari kejaran musuh."

Karin memeluk Itachi dari belakang, "Kau masih punya aku."

Itachi memutar tubuhnya, melihat Karin berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dalam keheningan. Dia tahu Karin mencintainya, namun dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan gadis itu.

Seorang pembunuh profesional sangat berharga baginya.

"Kita akan menghancurkannya, Karin..." Itachi membelai rambut merah Karin, sesaat sebelum melihat selembar foto yang melayang tak jauh darinya. Ia memungut foto itu, tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah seorang gadis pirang dalam lembaran foto itu, "Kaulah yang akan membunuh mereka," ia berbalik pelan ke arah foto di tangannya.

Naruto...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur di Tokyo sangat dingin. Daun-daun mulai menguning dan memerah di bulan Oktober. Hembusan angin gunung mengantarkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Suasana yang asing, namun membawa keindahan yang menghanyutkan di kala menyaksikan helai-helai daun momiji yang merah mulai berguguran di atas tanah. Hening dan memikat.

Mansion Uchiha pagi itu terlihat masih megah dan anggun, Naruto dapat melihat barisan pepohonan berwarna oranye keemasan, dilatarbelakangi pemandangan gunung Fuji, terpantul dari kaca bening di kamar tamu. Semuanya terlihat sempurna, terkecuali satu hal. Di sana ia hanya seorang tahanan. Mungkin karena itu, semua orang memerhatikannya. Mungkin juga mereka penasaran, bagaimana rupa seorang gadis bodoh yang terlibat dalam permainan gangster.

Dua hari terkurung di kamar tahanannya, Naruto baru mengerti kenapa selama ini ia sama sekali tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di luar teritori itu. Puluhan pasang mata benar-benar menatapnya, persis seperti sorotan kamera ketika seseorang tengah tertangkap saat melakukan tindak kriminal. Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai di pundaknya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa semua orang yang dilewatinya memasang ekspresi aneh, bahkan para pelayan yang sedang bekerja pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk diam-diam memandangnya, sebelum akhirnya ditegur oleh atasan mereka.

Naruto melihat seorang pelayan lagi-lagi memperhatikannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Begitu tahu Naruto melihatnya, si pelayan langsung menunduk, melanjutkan kegiatannya menyapu lantai. Gadis itu akhirnya membatalkan niatnya untuk sarapan di luar. Ruang makan itu terlalu sesak baginya, ia memilih pergi dari sana, saat seorang pengawal menghentikan langkahnya.

Si pengawal dengan tampang tidak terlalu sangar membungkuk sopan, melihat pandangan permusuhan dari si pirang. Seharusnya Naruto tahu, semua akan terjadi. Setelah Sasuke sukses menangkapnya saat itu, bisa dipastikan kalau dia takkan pernah berhasil melarikan diri. Atau seandainya berhasil pun, dia takkan bisa keluar dari Jepang. Namun dia masih beruntung, Sasuke cukup tahu diri untuk memperlakukan Naruto sebagai tamu, bukan sebagai barang taruhan seperti yang biasa dia dengar.

Naruto menelan ludah. Memberi tanda agar pengawal itu berjalan di depannya. Pengawal itu mengantarnya melalui lorong-lorong panjang, hingga sampai di sebuah pintu kayu berukir. Pengawal itu membukakan gagang pintu berwarna emas, menampakkan ruangan di dalamnya.

Sebuah ruangan yang hangat dengan interior yang menawan. Warna merah dan coklat kayu sangat mendominasi. Sebuah perapian kecil di sudut ruangan masih menyisakan kobaran api dari balik kaca pelapisnya. Jendela berukuran besar, menampakkan teras dan kolam renang di luar. Tempat tidur berukuran besar, dengan tiang-tiang kayu berukir dan kelambu krem pucat membentuk kanopi di atasnya. Di sudut-sudut lain ruangan itu terdapat cermin besar dan beberapa nakas. Sementara di dalam kamar mandi sudah tersedia berbagai produk kecantikan bermerek terkenal.

Pengawal itu kini berbicara melalui HT di tangannya. Naruto tetap melotot ke arahnya. Kemudian pengawal itu berkata pada Naruto, "Silahkan masuk, Nona."

"Tidak mau."

Pengawal itu membungkukkan badan lagi, "Maafkan saya," ia berkata sambil menarik Naruto dengan paksa, tak menghiraukan teriakan si pirang yang mulai histeris.

"Lepaskan dia!" suara itu membuat si pengawal melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Naruto, "Perlakuanmu pada wanita sungguh tidak sopan."

Naruto menatap takjub sosok wanita di depannya. Wanita itu berusia kira-kira lima tahun di atas Sasuke. Rambutnya sehalus satin, berwarna coklat dengan aksen kemerahan. Wajahnya kukuh, seperti porselen. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan memiliki tubuh proporsional yang diidamkan oleh seluruh perempuan sedunia.

"Biarkan dia keluar. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," kata wanita itu, lembut namun tetap berwibawa.

"Tapi... ketua tidak akan—"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat membosankan," wanita itu mengeluh. "Aku butuh teman untuk shopping."

Sebelum sang pengawal sempat berbicara melalui HT-nya, wanita itu lebih dulu menarik tangan Naruto. Berlari-lari kecil hingga tiba di halaman depan. Naruto berteriak panik di belakangnya, "TUNGGU! TUNGGU!"

"Ups!" Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya, "Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku Terumi Mei. Panggil aku _nee-san_ , atau Mei saja."

Naruto memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara. Udara dingin membuat usahanya makin sulit. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya mulai tak beraturan, "Anda... aku... ehh... mau kemana?"

" _Shopping,"_ Mei menjawab lugu, "Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang?"

Naruto langsung mengerang. Ia tidak suka _shopping_ , sangat melelahkan.

Ugh... siapa sih orang ini?

O—O—O

" _Nee-san_ siapa?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyesap teh chamomile yang masih mengepul di tangannya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe di daerah Ginza. Semua terlihat modis di sini. Berbagai butik karya desainer dunia berjajar sangat menawan dengan _brand_ terpampang di atas pintu masuk, bersanding dengan milik desainer papan atas Jepang. Kafe-kafe di sana sangat bergaya, dengan kue-kue ringan berjajar rapi di dalam toples-toples bening yang indah hingga sayang untuk dimakan. Naruto sempat melirik sebuah coklat beraneka bentuk. Salah satunya berbentuk berlian. Keren sekali! Hanya saja di Ginza—salah satu kawasan elit di Tokyo—harga-harga yang tercantum di sana sangat jauh di luar jangkauan.

"Namaku Terumi Mei, aku temannya Sasu- _chan_."

'Sasu- _chan_?'

Mei ikut menyesap tehnya dengan anggun, "Keluargaku sudah lama berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka membantu kami dalam beberapa hal."

Naruto tersenyum sarkastis. Baru pertama kali dia mendengar Sasuke membantu orang lain, "Kenapa _nee-san_ mengajakku kemari?"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang? Apa kau tidak bosan terkurung terus di mansion itu?" Mei mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Setidaknya temani aku membeli beberapa pakaian."

Naruto melirik tas-tas belanjaan dengan label-label desainer yang menumpuk di samping mereka. Ia memijat dahinya yang mendadak pening itu, "Boleh aku bertanya?" ia berkata pada Mei, "Kenapa _nee-san_ bisa berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kami semua berteman sejak masih kecil," Mei tersenyum, "Itachi- _kun_ dan Sasu- _chan_. Mereka dulu manis sekali."

Glek!

Manis?

Naruto membayangkan Sasuke dalam bentuk anak-anak. Seorang bocah kecil berwajah imut namun memiliki ekspresi super datar. Astaga, mengerikan sekali!

"Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada orang yang memiliki kekuasaan tak terbatas, bukan? Itachi- _kun_ dan Sasu- _chan_ , sebelum diracuni masalah klan, mereka berdua adalah anak yang baik," Mei berkata lamat-lamat. Seketika membuat Naruto tertarik dari lamunannya.

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu," sahut Naruto.

"Jadi menurutmu sendiri, Sasu- _chan_ itu seperti apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Jujur saja suffix itu cukup mengganggu. Dan ia yakin Sasuke juga tak menyukainya, "Orang yang menakutkan."

"Karena dia ketua klan?"

"Karena dia laki-laki."

Mei tertawa. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, merasa amat malu hingga pipinya memerah.

"Dia memang brengsek! Tapi kuharap kau tidak membencinya."

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, kenapa?

"Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang lebih memilih meremukkan satu-dua tulangnya daripada menyuruhnya mengatakan sesuatu yang manis," Mei tersenyum.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Sebenarnya Sasu- _chan_ itu sangat baik," Mei menghela napas, "Keadaan yang membuatnya begitu. Bagaimana dia ditakuti hingga tidak memiliki teman, digunjingkan, hingga diremehkan di kampus dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya orang baik. Dia telah memaksaku kemari. Memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan—"

"Bukankah dia juga begitu? Pangeran Sabaku itu juga selalu memaksamu pergi."

Naruto terdiam, "Itu... berbeda," jawabnya tak yakin.

"Karena kau mencintainya?" Mei melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mendengar soal taruhan itu. Apa kau yakin dia akan mencarimu?"

"Aku—"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa orang itu," suara Mei kian mengeras, "Aku pernah mengenalnya. Dulu dia sering bersama kakak beradik Uchiha. Mereka sama-sama berandal. Sama-sama liar. Kira-kira sebelas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ada seorang gadis, namanya Hinata. Gadis itu cantik, Pangeran itu mengejarnya, tapi itu hanya demi sebuah taruhan. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikan gadis itu. Dia bahkan menghisap mariyuana hingga nyaris tidak sadar saat bertarung dengan membawa Hinata di mobilnya."

"Mariyuana?"

"Benar," Mei melanjutkan, "Mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apa pun saat itu. Hanya bertarung dan bersaing, hingga akhirnya di sebuah arena balap liar... kecelakaan itu terjadi," Mei menelan ludah, "Hinata meninggal seketika. Sejak itu, kudengar Pangeran Sabaku tidak pernah lagi menghisap mariyuana dan menghentikan kebiasaan yang pernah dilakukannya."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat sorotan liar dalam mata hijau Gaara saat bertarung dengan geng yang pernah menculiknya. Perutnya mendadak seperti diperas.

"Darimana orang seperti itu bisa memiliki perasaan?"

"Aku tidak meminta perasaan ini," Naruto merintih, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk masuk dalam dunia ini. Aku bukan Kyuubi. Bukan putri seorang Rasa Sabaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini."

"Menurutmu Kyuubi menginginkannya?"

Naruto menggigit bibir. Dia tahu Kyuubi juga tidak mungkin menginginkan ini, "Aku rindu pada saudaraku, Kyuu."

Mei melipat kedua tangannya. Sejenak tampak berpikir sebelum menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia mengangsurkan ponselnya ke tangan Naruto, "Teleponlah dia," katanya pelan.

O—O—O

"Jadi kau menerima taruhannya?!" Suara Kyuubi meninggi. "Idiot!" gerutunya sebal. Naruto tahu dia akan menerima respon seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, dia terlalu merindukan Kyuubi hingga tidak bisa mendebatnya.

"Mati aku! Kenapa sih, aku punya saudara bodoh sepertimu!"

"Iya, iya, aku memang bodoh..." Naruto merendahkan suaranya, "Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Naruto mendengar Kyuubi mendengus dari ujung telepon. Namun sesaat kemudian, nada suaranya mulai kembali normal, "Aku merindukanmu bodoh," katanya.

"Aku juga Kyuu..."

"Kupikir kau benar-benar pergi ke Kalimantan," Kyuubi berkata, "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu."

"Tidak ada yang mencelakaimu di sana, 'kan?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Syukurnya, tidak."

"Dengar, kami akan mengurus semua secepatnya. Supaya kau bisa kembali. Selama itu, kumohon—jaga dirimu, oke?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan soal Gaara—bajingan brengsek itu—jangan pikirkan dia!" Kyuubi memerintah, "Yang jelas, lupakan saja cowok itu! Cowok brengsek seperti itu tidak pantas kau tangisi!"

Naruto tertawa.

"Oh, ya... aku lupa. Bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku? Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang?"

"Iya," Naruto melirik Mei dari sudut matanya, "Aku sedang bersama Terumi Mei. Dia benar-benar sadis! Memaksaku berjalan berjam-jam keliling daerah Ginza."

"Syukurlah..." Kyuubi bergumam.

O—O—O

Kyuubi mengelus dadanya sambil memainkan tiket pesawat kelas ekonomi di tangannya. Sasori dan Pein mencoba menguping di dekatnya. Sedangkan Gaara duduk menjauhi sofa. Pura-pura tak peduli. Mereka sedang ada di Sabaku Lounge. Hari baru menjelang sore. The Don Juan bahkan belum buka untuk umum.

"Terumi Mei," Kyuubi mengulang nama itu, "Katakan padanya, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto terdengar bingung, namun mengiyakan. Kyuubi menutup telepon di tangannya. Pein langsung mencoleknya dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia bersama Terumi?"

Kyuubi mengangguk. Sasori di dekatnya langsung mendecakkan lidah sambil mengerling marah pada Gaara. Pria bertato itu hanya membuang muka.

" _Stupid jerk!"_ Pein memaki, "Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya? Kau sudah gila, ya?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi," Gaara menjawab datar.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan," sergah Sasori tak kalah garang, "Itu bukan kemauannya sendiri 'kan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau nyawanya sedang terancam. Apa kau akan membiarkannya mati?"

"Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya."

"Lalu kenapa? Takut Naruto terpikat olehnya?" Kyuubi bangkit dan menantang Gaara di depannya, "Naruto memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta sama cowok egois sepertimu!"

Gaara ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat, "Kau tidak tahu apa pun."

"Dan kau adalah orang yang tahu segalanya?" Kyuubi berkata dengan nada sarkastis, "Kau cuma seorang pengecut!"

Gaara membuang muka.

"Kalau aku jadi Naruto—" Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Dengan kekuatan penuh mengarahkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Gaara. Pria itu bergeming, namun darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dia tidak pantas mencintaimu."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Dan inilah alasannya kenapa saya milih Kyuubi sebagai Jade Judy. Liarnya itu lho, sama banget! Di chapter akhir nanti mungkin ada yang akan saya tambahkan. Katakanlah epilognya dari epilog, karena jujur ending novel ini (bagi saya) gantung banget.

 **Terima kasih telah mereview**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pairs: | Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi |**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

Gaara menerima pesan singkat itu di ponselnya. Dia tahu jelas siapa pengirimnya. Dia hampir bisa menebak tujuan orang itu mengajaknya bertemu. Karena itulah dia memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh untuk mencapai hotel berbintang di kawasan Jakarta. Sebuah hotel dengan interior mewah, _suite_ yang berupa _penthouse_ , sistem keamanan siaga dan yang paling penting...

Di luar kekuasaan Sabaku.

Selera Itachi masih seflamboyan biasanya. _Suite_ hotel itu menggambarkan kepribadiannya dengan baik. Interior klasik zaman Louis XIV, ranjang besar bertiang empat, sementara disalah satu dinding tergantung lukisan perbudakan di abad pertengahan. Itachi sendiri duduk di atas sofa beludru, tepat di dekat sebuah patung macan yang terlihat seperti mumi. Penampilannya sangat memikat, dengan jas dan setelah jins berwarna putih.

"Wine?" tawarnya pada Gaara.

"Tidak usah repot-repot meracuniku." Gaara mengambil sebuah gelas, memutarnya di satu tangan, lalu menaruhnya kembali, "Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Jepang?"

"Aku ada di tempat yang kusukai," Itachi tersenyum, "Aku suka di sini. Wilayahmu sangat memikat."

"Tempat yang cocok untukmu hanyalah di neraka," Gaara menyindir, "Aku akan membantumu, kalau kau suka."

Itachi menyeringai lebar. Dia mengacungkan gelasnya pada Gaara, sebelum menunjukkan kamera pengawas dengan ekor matanya, "Anak-anakku tidak akan menyukainya." Ia mengangkat bahu, "Kudengar adikmu ditawan oleh adikku," Itachi berkata datar, "Aku bersedia mengembalikannya padamu jika kau memintaku. Aku sangat senang membantu."

"Aku akan menolongnya sendiri."

"Adikku tidak akan mampu melindunginya. Mungkin sebentar lagi anak buahku yang manis itu akan membunuhnya."

"Jangan coba-coba," Gaara menggeram. Itachi menghampirinya dengan sikap seolah mereka adalah dua orang sahabat yang lama terpisah.

"Aku menghormatimu dan juga klan Sabaku-mu. Jadi akan sangat baik jika tidak ada yang tersakiti di antara kita, bukan?"

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkanmu." Gaara menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Sesaat bersikap defensif.

Itachi tertawa lebar, "Musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku, apa kau tidak percaya itu?"

"Aku tidak memercayaimu."

"Bagus," Itachi tertawa lagi, "Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku. Tapi aku bisa menegaskan padamu, jika gadis itu jatuh ke tanganku, aku bisa membantunya, atau bahkan membunuhnya. Pilihan itu kuserahkan padamu, Pangeran..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak banyak," Itachi mendekati Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Pangeran? Kematian Uchiha Sasuke sudah cukup untuk menggantikannya, bukan?"

O—O—O

Salju mulai turun di tengah udara musim gugur yang kian menggigil. Bunga angin—salju itu turun di hari yang cerah. Daun-daun keemasan beterbangan di antara salju, berlatar belakang pohon tua yang meranggas. Tidak ada yang tersisa darinya, kecuali kerangka-kerangka yang mengingatkan pada bentuk-bentuk kematian.

Sasuke menjalankan Aston Martin-nya tanpa arah. Masalah Itachi masih berputar dikepalanya, membuatnya pusing setiap saat. Tak ada petunjuk baginya di mana sang kakak berada. Dia memutar mobilnya mengitari sekolahnya dulu. Pikirannya masih kacau, sampai ia melihat sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya.

Ini mungkin tidak benar...

Sasuke mengamati siluet wanita berambut merah yang masih nekat bermain basket di bawah deretan salju. Lapangan lembap dan terlihat putih kecoklatan oleh butiran salju dan tanah. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, melihat wanita itu melakukan sebuah _long shoot_. Bola kemudian melambung ke dalam keranjang. Wanita itu tersenyum puas.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Uchiha- _sama_ ," katanya menggoda.

"Seharusnya saat ini kau bersama Itachi."

Karin tertawa, "Aku bukan peliharaannya." Ia berjalan mengambil bola basket, lalu melakukan _dribble_ , "Apa kau sudah tahu, apa yang akan dilakukannya saat itu?"

Sasuke mengambil bola yang dioper Karin padanya, men _dribble_ bola tanpa henti. Karin berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sikap angkuh, "Itachi sudah mengumpulkan banyak pengikut dalam organisasi kecilnya," katanya serius, "Dia berniat merebut kekuasaanmu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum dia menghancurkanmu."

Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saat itu? Saat kau melihatnya di Don Juan? Kau melepaskannya karena gadis itu, bukan? Lucu sekali, mengetahui kalau Uchiha-sama memiliki sebuah kelemahan," Karin menyunggingkan senyuman licik, "Tapi sayangnya, dia bahkan tak tahu."

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, kau telah membuang waktuku," Sasuke melempar bola itu ke keranjang besi di sudut lapangan. Wajahnya masih tetap tak terbaca.

"Percayalah... dibandingkan dulu, kau sekarang terlihat lebih berperasaan."

"Perhatian sekali," Sasuke berkata sarkastis.

Karin tersenyum menggoda, "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk... mendapatkan bantuanku?"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?"

Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu berdiri di hadapannya, "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai Itachi?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, "Gesturnya, keras kepalanya, desah napasnya, semuanya... orang tak berperasaaan itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Kau..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kemudian Karin menciumnya, memberikan kehangatan bibirnya kepada pria itu, "Aku bisa saja berpihak padamu. Kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kau mengharapkan gadis itu tetap di sisimu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadikanku sebagai milikmu."

Karin memeluk Sasuke, mencium pria itu lagi, tapi kali ini Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau tetap angkuh seperti dulu." Karin tertawa, "Dan sekarang, dengan kelemahan itu, kau terlihat lebih lembut dan memesona."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya? Karena dia manis dan lugu?" Karin menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf, "Aku juga bisa seperti itu kalau kau mau. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Untukmu."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke berkata dingin, "Katakan itu pada Itachi. Aku yakin dia pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

"Cih!" Karin terlihat tidak senang, "Kenapa kau bersikap dingin hanya padaku?"

"Karena kau adalah milik Itachi."

"Kau sudah tahu dia hanya memanfaatkanku," Karin berbisik parau.

"Kau sudah memilih bersamanya, Karin... tidak ada yang memaksamu melakukan itu."

"Baiklah." Wajah Karin berubah dingin dan keji, "Aku hanya akan menyampaikan pesan dari Itachi untukmu."

Karin memberi jentikan dengan jari tangan kanannya. Seketika datang sekelompok orang membawa berbagai macam senjata.

Bagus sekali!

Karin selalu memilih cara paling pengecut untuk melarikan diri. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Gadis di depannya itu memberi tanda kepada orang-orangnya untuk bersiap-siap. Pisau panjang dan kelebatan tongkat besi mulai menyapu udara. Hanya saja semua itu tidak mampu menggentarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan mengalahkan mereka. Itu pasti. Tapi dia tidak cukup yakin akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mengejar Karin.

"Pengecut," Sasuke bergumam.

Karin berkacak pinggang, wajahnya mengeras, "Dia akan membunuh gadis itu kalau kau tidak membunuh pangeran Sabaku. Terserah kau pilih yang mana, tapi aku lebih suka melihat gadis itu mati di tangan Itachi." Suara tawa Karin menghilang di antara orang-orang bersenjata itu. Orang-orang yang menyerang Sasuke dengan beringas.

Orang-orang ini sangat tidak tahu diri...

Ilmu bela diri mereka jelas bukan standar yang bagus untuk bertarung melawan ketua klan _yakuza_ setangguh dirinya. Mereka hanya preman-preman kecil di wilayah Harajuku dan Shinjuku yang dengan asal ditarik Itachi dalam kelompoknya.

Sasuke berhasil mengambil sebuah tongkat besi dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Untuk pertama kalinya ia kehilangan nafsu bertarung. Mereka semua payah, jumlahnya saja yang banyak. Sasuke telah merobohkan setengah dari mereka. Membuat mereka berjatuhan di tengah lapangan. Ia melihat Karin telah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil Cherokee, mencoba mengejar ke arah gadis itu, namun langkahnya dihalangi seorang laki-laki _yankee_ berbadan kekar.

Lawannya kali ini memiliki ilmu bela diri paling tinggi di antara yang lain. Serangan Brazilian Jiujitsu-nya cukup kuat dan terarah dengan tepat sehingga Sasuke terpaksa memusatkan perhatiannya melawan orang itu. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bertarung sendiri, seorang laki-laki lain bersenjatakan sebuah _atachi_ —pedang kecil—berkelabat membantu serangannya. Mereka berhasil menggoreskan pedangnya menyayat perut Sasuke. Tetesan darah mulai mengotori putihnya salju di atas tanah. Sasuke memegang lengannya. Dia harus secepatnya mengalahkan kelompok ini.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah _katana_ di dekatnya. Dia akan melakukan segalanya saat ini. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, dia mengayunkan _katana_ itu, menghancurkan serangan-serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan sabetan ringan dan kuat dari _katana_ di tangannya. Serangan yang mulai mengerahkan kemampuan bela diri Sasuke itu berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya dalam beberapa jurus.

Namun sayang, Karin telah kabur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memejamkan mata, berharap dapat langsung menuju alam mimpi. Di sanalah satu-satunya tempat berlari. Sepi, tidak terdengar suara apa pun di sekelilingnya. Mansion Uchiha di malam hari tak ubahnya seperti menara Rapunzel yang tinggi dan sunyi. Naruto mematikan i-Phone nya. Matanya masih sangat sulit dipejamkan.

Berapa lama lagi aku akan terkurung di sini? Naruto mengeluh. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin kembali ke Indonesia. Ke Brown Sugar, bertemu Suster Hana, atau bergosip berdua dengan Kyuubi. Semua kehidupannya yang tenang menggodanya untuk kembali.

Tok! Tok!

Naruto mengernyit. Suara itu berasal dari jendela. Tapi, apa? Pelan-pelan ia mendekati sumber suara. Dengan waspada, ia beringsut membukanya dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Angin dingin seketika menyapanya dengan tamparan keras. Dan Naruto melihat wajah seseorang telah menyambutnya di sana.

"Gaara?"

Cowok itu memberi tanda dengan menaruh telunjuknya di mulut, kemudian melompat masuk lewat jendela. Tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun dari penjaga yang mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" kata Naruto, setengah berbisik, "Kalau mereka tahu kau bisa—"

"Tapi mereka tidak tahu," sela Gaara acuh. Ia lantas mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu, bergumam tak jelas, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada si pirang. Naruto belum sempat bereaksi. Tangan Gaara seketika menariknya, memeluk tubuhnya erat sekali. Mereka melompat keluar jendela, membungkuk-bungkuk untuk menghindari lampu sorot penjaga keamanan. Naruto tak berani mengeluarkan suara, saat mereka menuju halaman belakang dan berhasil menerobos jalan tersembunyi di sana yang berujung di jalan kecil di belakang mansion. Gaara benar-benar memastikan jalannya aman, sebelum menarik tangan Naruto menuju motornya.

Gaara mengangsurkan sebuah helm pada Naruto. Gadis itu menurut, setelah memakai helm lalu duduk di belakang kemudi Gaara. Pria itu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah Naruto. Dingin, sampai-sampai ia harus memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Merasakan kenyamanan serta kehangatan yang ditawarkan pria itu.

Cahaya lampu warna-warni menyambut mereka di kota Tokyo. Gaara menghentikan motornya tepat di dekat _Rainbow Bridge_. Naruto menggantung helmnya di motor, lalu ikut bersandar di samping Gaara. Ia menatap pria itu canggung. Keheningan menggantung diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Mata hijau Gaara menjatuhkan tatapannya pada si pirang.

"Entahlah," Gaara menjawab, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi mereka semua ada di sini. Kyuubi, Sasori, Pein, Utakata."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum senang. Ini berita paling menggembirakan baginya. Gaara memutar tubuh sehingga punggungnya menempel di langkan. Ujung rambutnya bergerak ditiup angin, matanya terlihat kelam, untuk sesaat memancarkan sorot kejam.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha lari darinya?"

Naruto berpaling menatap pria itu, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kalau kau ada bersamanya? Apakah aku tak berhak mengetahuinya?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Menurutmu aku bisa? Kau tahu sendiri keadaannya seperti apa!"

Gaara menunduk. Naruto tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Kau tahu aku mencintai siapa. Tapi aku benar-benar lelah untuk bertahan."

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum mengatakan hal itu," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya, menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Naruto, "Kau tahu aku akan menahanmu dengan berbagai macam cara, walaupun itu artinya aku akan mengorbankan orang lain seperti Kyuubi. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku—" Naruto tampak ragu, "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Uchiha dan aku... kami berdua memiliki persamaan, melihat segalanya dari sisi hitam." Sorotan gamang itu sesaat hadir di mata Gaara, "Kami takut kehilangan..."

"Apakah karena itu, aku tak pantas bersamamu?"

Gaara menghela napas beratnya, "Sudah kubilang aku ini monster. Aku terlalu egois untuk merelakanmu berada di sisi pria lain."

"Bukan aku yang menginginkannya..." Naruto berkata dengan nada lirih, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana seharusnya aku berada. Di sisimu, atau di sisinya. Aku hanya orang asing yang tidak sepantasnya berada di sini."

"Kurasa sekarang aku mulai mengerti sesuatu." Gaara terdiam sejenak. Mata hijaunya berkilat dingin dan tak terbaca, "Mungkin kau memang lebih pantas berada di sisinya."

Naruto menatap Gaara cepat. Hatinya mendadak sakit mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Berhentilah berharap padaku. Dan aku pun akan selamanya melupakanmu."

Plak!

Tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi Gaara.

"Kau adalah bajingan paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal." Mata Naruto memanas, bibirnya gemetar. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya, tidak di depan pria ini, "Antarkan aku kembali."

O—O—O

Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Kedua matanya mulai bengkak karena menangis. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke atas sofa di kamar tidurnya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menghidupkan televisi plasma di kamarnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari semua acara di sana. Naruto menyerah pada kantuk, malas untuk pindah ke ranjang tidur. Ia merasa tidak perlu pindah. Itu bukan tempat tidurnya. Dan ini bukan rumahnya. Mendadak ia jadi merindukan Bali, di sanalah ia memiliki kebebasan sesungguhnya. Udara pantai tiba-tiba menyeruak, sepenuhnya mengendalikan angannya. Ia menghirup udara itu dalam-dalam, kayu, kelapa, pasir, betapa ia sangat merindukan semua itu.

Ini cuma mimpi...

Naruto mengeluh, ia menghirup udara di dekatnya dan setengah kesadarannya muncul. Aroma cemara yang segar seketika menyeruak. Ia memejamkan mata lagi, pasrah pada hawa lembap yang menerpanya. Kehangatan ini bukan milik musim gugur... buaian itu, dan tangan yang menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sutera tebal bergemerisik di bawah tubuhnya, barulah dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" bentaknya pada Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri bagai patung. Belum sempat melepaskan jubah musim dinginnya yang kini berkibar diterpa angin di dekat jendela.

"Apa kau gila? Tidur dengan jendela terbuka?" Sasuke berkata sambil menutup jendela. Naruto menggeram marah, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tubuhmu nyaris beku," Sasuke melepas sarung tangan kulitnya. Ia beringsut mendekati gadis itu.

"Jangan macam-macam," Naruto mengingatkan, bertentangan dengan tubuhnya yang masih setengah menggigil.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Masih berlagak jadi anak manis, _dobe_?" katanya mengejek.

Naruto mulai sedikit was-was ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu berjalan dengan santai, seolah tak menggubris peringatannya barusan. Dengan santai, Sasuke menggenggam jemari Naruto, membuat ia langsung berjengit. Gadis itu dapat merasakan kehangatan Sasuke yang seketika mencairkan es ditubuhnya.

"Pergi."

"Sepertinya kau lupa siapa yang berkuasa di sini."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Kedinginan sekaligus tersinggung. Tapi nalurinya menolak bekerjasama, terlebih ketika Sasuke menyurukkan kepala pirangnya ke bawah dagu pria itu, kehangatan Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh. Menggoda. Tapi perasaan ini terlarang baginya. Naruto ingin menolak, namun sentuhan Sasuke telah sampai ke bawah kulitnya. Memberikan kehangatan luar biasa seperti perasaan menghirup matahari setelah berhari-hari terguyur hujan.

Sasuke mengendurkan pegangannya hanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, "Berkuasa di sini bukan berarti punya kuasa atas diriku," kata Naruto, mencoba terlihat tegar. Sayang, kelemahan gadis itu menolak untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, "Kalau begitu sekalian saja, kubuat kau jadi milikku."

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, "Untuk apa malam-malam begini kau datang kemari?" Naruto sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau takut?" Sasuke balas bertanya, "Berada di tempat asing, bersama dengan orang asing sepertiku?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi kau adalah ketua klan yang sangat berkuasa."

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. Kedua tangannya menumpu di bahu Naruto, "Berkuasa?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, "Menurutmu, dengan menggunakan kekuasaanku, apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu?"

"Entahlah," Naruto menarik napas. Mendadak sulit baginya mencari udara.

"Lalu, apa kau juga takut padanya? Pada Gaara Sabaku?"

"Apa?"

"Dia juga sama denganku. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak takut padanya?"

Naruto terdiam. Kenapa? Ia juga berkali-kali menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, namun jawabannya tetap sama, "Itu berbeda."

Ada kilatan berbahaya dari mata Sasuke saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, kalau saat ini yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu?"

Naruto tercekat. Tidak menduga Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu, "Kau tidak menginginkanku. Kau hanya memperalatku untuk mendapatkan yang kauinginkan."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan gusar, perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari atas bahu gadis itu, "Dari pernyataanmu, sepertinya kau sangat memahamiku."

"Kau seorang penjahat."

Sasuke tertawa, "Kalau saja aku terlahir kembali menjadi orang baik, apa kau akan memilihku?"

Naruto bergeming, terlihat agak kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke, "Tapi hidup adalah pilihan. Kau berhak memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri."

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui," Sasuke berkata kasar.

Naruto merasakan nada suaranya meninggi, "Apa yang perlu kuketahui tentangmu? Bahwa kau kejam? Atau berbahaya?"

Mata Sasuke berkilat-kilat marah. Ia menarik Naruto dengan kasar, "Apa kau tahu arti kata kejam?" katanya geram. Telunjuknya menyusuri sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Naruto, "Siapa yang selalu membuatmu menangis? Siapa yang selalu mempermainkanmu? Apa kau masih tidak mau menyadarinya?"

Naruto membuang muka, "Biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Dia kembali membuatmu menangis," Sasuke berbisik pelan, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh kegetiran, "Itu artinya kau kalah."

Terjebak di antara sorotan mata Sasuke. Naruto berkali-kali menarik napas panjang. Hatinya mulai gamang. Saat itulah dia melihat segaris merah mengintip di balik kemeja hitam Sasuke yang rupanya telah robek.

"Kau terluka."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Dalam sepersekian detik menjauh dari sisinya. Ketua Naga Timur Asia itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah, lalu berbalik. Naruto menghampirinya dan berkata pada Sasuke di depannya, "Apa yang terjadi sampai kau terluka seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau datang ke Jepang, juga... Pangeran." Sasuke memasuki klub itu dengan wajah lelah. Satu tangannya bertumpu di atas meja saat dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyodorkan sebotol bir pada Sasuke, yang disambut pria itu dengan menghabiskannya sekali tenggak. Saat itulah, Gaara melihat ada sesuatu yang tak beres dilengan pria itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berkelahi lagi?" Gaara menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang masih meneteskan darah, "Lukamu cukup parah."

"Tidak seberapa." Sasuke tertawa, "Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin gencar memburuku."

"Seharusnya kau ke dokter untuk mengobati lukamu," Gaara berkata tajam. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sebuah tawa.

"Aku tidak pernah memercayai seseorang untuk mengobatiku."

"Keras kepala."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum. Luka itu tampak sama sekali tidak berarti baginya.

Gaara menghirup birnya. Ia menelengkan wajahnya, menatap deretan botol-botol minuman keras di depannya, "Aku akan melawanmu sekali lagi," ia berkata lirih, "Kita harus bertanding sekali lagi. Di arena balap."

Sasuke kembali tertawa, "Kau yakin?"

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus, bukan? Biarkan Itachi dan Karin mengetahuinya."

"Idemu lumayan," Sasuke menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu, berpikir, "Apa kau tahu apa yang kupertaruhkan jika aku menerima ini?"

"Aku tahu. Jika kita bertarung, kemungkinan besar Itachi dan anak buahnya akan langsung menyerang. Itu yang kita harapkan, bukan? Kemunculannya?"

Argumen yang bagus...

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kekhawatiran dalam pikirannya sama besar dengan keinginannya menghancurkan Itachi, "Taruhan kali ini sangat besar. Jika aku kalah, aku akan kehilangan klan-ku," dia akhirnya berkata, "Mengapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan melakukannya?"

"Jika aku kalah, dia juga akan mendapatkan Sabaku," Gaara berkata pelan, "Aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya, tapi aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk mengakhiri riwayat Itachi. Termasuk mempertaruhkan nyawaku."

"Bukankah kau sudah lama berhenti bertaruh?" tanya Sasuke. Ekspresinya penuh dengan sindiran saat mengatakan, "Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? Aku yakin, Sabaku tidak akan cukup kuat untuk memaksamu melakukannya."

Gaara terdiam. Nama Naruto langsung menggelayuti benaknya, bersamaan dengan perkataan Itachi.

" _...Jika gadis itu jatuh ke tanganku... aku bisa membantunya, atau membunuhnya. Pilihan itu kuserahkan padamu, Pangeran..."_

Itachi bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Gaara yakin itu.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk dia?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, "Sebegitu besarkah cintamu padanya?"

"Tak kurang dari cintamu." Gaara manaruh botol birnya. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, "Aku tak ingin ada yang menyakitinya lagi. Termasuk kau."

Sasuke mengambil botol di depan Gaara, menggoyang-goyangkan isinya yang tinggal setengah, "Apa kau tahu soal taruhan kami?" Gaara menelangkan kepala, tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau akan membuatnya menangis."

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu perasaanmu kepadanya," Gaara berkata dingin, seakan-akan ada besi menyangkut dalam tenggorokannya, "Aku tidak ingin dia berada di dekatmu."

"Kau terlalu pencemburu, sama denganku," Sasuke menaruh botolnya. Mata hitamnya menyempit sebelum menatap Gaara dengan sorot mengancam, "Aku juga tak ingin dia ada di dekatmu."

"Dia mencintaiku."

"Kau yakin dia tidak mencintaiku?''

Kedua tangan Gaara mengepal hingga uratnya membiru. Dia benci mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Selama ini akulah yang ada di sampingnya. Saat kau membuatnya menangis. Apa hal itu sama sekali tak berarti baginya?"

Gaara terdiam. Manik matanya mulai menggelap. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sorot menakutkan di matanya.

"Menyedihkan bukan? Kau dan aku mencintai gadis yang sama..." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Karena itu Itachi dan kelompoknya mati-matian mengincar gadis itu, membunuhnya sama dengan membunuh kita berdua sekaligus."

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya, terlihat sangat lelah, "Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa tidak yakin kalau aku mampu melakukannya. Melindunginya lebih sulit daripada mempertahankan nyawaku sendiri."

Gaara terdiam. Bayang-bayang Sasuke berkelebat di meja kaca di depannya. Sesaat pria itu melayangkan pikirannya kepada Naruto. Pertemuannya dengan gadis itu kemarin. Lembut rambutnya, gaun tidur kasmir yang dikenakannya, semburat merah di pipinya...

Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana jika dia harus melihat Naruto terluka lagi. Namun dia juga tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Naruto harus berada di sisi Sasuke.

"Kakakmu datang menemuiku," Gaara berkata datar, "Kau sudah tahu apa yang dia inginkan?"

Sasuke tertawa getir, "Dia juga ingin aku membunuhmu."

Gaara tidak tampak terkejut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, "Apa kau juga ingin membunuhku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "Kau tahu, jika aku benar-benar membunuhmu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling dibenci olehnya. Seumur hidup."

"Kau memegang kelemahannya."

"Dan kau memegang hatinya."

"Ironi yang sangat buruk." Gaara tertawa getir, "Dan apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau akan tetap kehilangan dia."

"Aku tidak mau kalah." Wajah Sasuke mengeras, "Aku akan melindunginya dengan segala cara."

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa kakakmu sangat membencimu hingga menginginkanmu mati."

Sasuke membalikkan kursinya, membelakangi Gaara. Lintasan peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu itu semakin terang di benaknya, "Dia memang pantas membenciku." Ia menelan ludah, "Bukankah kau sendiri mengalami bagaimana sakitnya menjadi penerus klan? Itachi baru mengatakan hal ini di hari dia berusaha membunuhku."

Sesaat, sorot mata Sasuke melemah. Ketua Naga Timur Asia itu berkali-kali mengusap keningnya dengan resah, "Itachi, kakakku, adalah penerus klan yang sesungguhnya. Semua orang tunduk padanya. Kakekku memperlakukannya seperti seorang raja. Sejak lahir, Itachi sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ia mendapatkan semuanya, kecuali satu. Kasih sayang orang tua," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia merasa seperti menceritakan lelucon yang garing.

"Kedengarannya sungguh tidak masuk akal, bukan? Itachi, calon ketua _yakuza_ dari klan Uchiha, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, seseorang yang memiliki segalanya, uang, kekuasaan, wanita... mengatakan hal melankolis semacam itu? Tapi begitulah dia, sedari kecil ia tidak diizinkan berhubungan dengan kehidupan manusia normal. Termasuk ayah ibuku. Itachi adalah milik klan, bukan milik orang tuanya sendiri. Ia hanya dekat dengan ketua klan terdahulu, kakekku. Hari-harinya hanya dilewatkan di dua tempat. Mansion dan dojo. Bukan di rumah keluarga kami."

"Beberapa tahun setelah itu, aku lahir. Ibu mencurahkan semua perhatian dan kasih sayangnya kepadaku." Sasuke menyulut sebatang rokok, bibirnya gemetar saat melanjutkan, "Ayah dan ibuku benar-benar menganggapku sebagai anak, bukan calon ketua klan yang harus ditakuti. Karena itu, Itachi semakin membenci mereka. Walaupun berpura-pura menjadi anak baik, dengan tegas ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sesaat setelah kakek meninggal."

Gaara terdiam, mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Pada usia delapan tahun, ia bertengkar hebat dengan ibuku." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sorot tersiksa itu hadir lagi di matanya, "Saat itulah pertama kalinya Itachi membunuh orang. Dia mendorong ibuku dari atas tangga lantai dua. Ayah yang melihat Itachi melakukannya, diam-diam mulai melatihku. Dia tidak ingin klan _yakuza_ jatuh ke tangan iblis seperti Itachi. Tapi Itachi juga membunuhnya... ayahku. Aku tidak pernah hidup tenang sejak saat itu."

Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara, "Apa menurutmu ayah, ibu dan aku pantas mati hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak," Gaara menjawab tegas, "Tidak seorang pun berhak menghakimi apakah orang lain pantas atau tidak untuk mati. Kita bukan Tuhan."

Sasuke tertawa lagi, "Hal inilah yang membuatku membencimu." Ia menjentikkan abu rokoknya, "Kau terlalu bersih, membuatku merasa bahwa aku orang jahat."

"Dan juga karena aku mencintai gadis yang kau cintai?"

"Itu juga." Sasuke menunjuk tepat di mata Gaara, "Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu, Pangeran... terutama dirinya."

"Kau telah membawanya pergi dariku. Apa itu tak cukup?" Gaara menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dengan santai berkata pada Gaara, "Kecuali kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih telah mereview**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pairs: | Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi |**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

"Naru! Naru- _chan_?"

"Ada apa?" Naruto memalingkan wajah ke arah Mei. Ketahuan sekali sedang tidak menyimak perkataan wanita itu. Menyesal rasanya, ia tadi mengikuti ajakan Mei keluar. Pikirannya sudah terlalu cemas saat mendengar orang-orang mansion Uchiha membicarakan tentang pertarungan Sasuke melawan Gaara. Orang-orang itu bahkan sudah mulai memasang taruhan.

"Apa menurutmu Uchiha- _sama_ akan menang lagi?" tanya seorang pria dengan penampilan parlente kepada pemuda sipit di sebelahnya. Di ujung alis pemuda itu memakai anting.

"Entahlah." Pemuda beranting itu terkikik geli, "Bukankah Pangeran itu sudah lama berhenti balapan?"

Pria parlente itu hanya tersenyum masam, "Kudengar banyak orang dunia hitam akan melihatnya."

Naruto muncul ketika itu dengan kedua tangan terlipat, "Melihat apa?"

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu kontan terhenti saat mereka melihat Naruto. Wajah kedua orang itu berubah pucat, sebelum akhirnya mereka menunduk dan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Apa maksudnya Sasuke akan bertarung lagi melawan Gaara?

Kebingungan meliputi pikirannya. Dia mencoba mencari tahu dari setiap orang yang ia temui. Namun tak ada yang bersedia menjawabnya. Bahkan Mei juga terlihat menghindar, tetap bersikap biasa dengan mengajaknya keluar, _shopping_ dan menjelajahi perawatan kulit di setiap salon.

Apa sih yang ada di pikiran wanita ini?

Naruto memaksakan langkahnya tersaruk-saruk memasuki kediaman Terumi, rumah keluarga Mei. Ia mengagumi rumah ini. Sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Sangat modern. Sementara di sebelah timur bergaya tradisional Jepang. Pilar-pilar kayu menghiasi ruangan yang terbuka, lengkap dengan kolam-kolam ikan, koridor-koridor panjang dan _tatami_ yang memaksa Naruto duduk bersimpuh di atasnya.

Mei mengajak Naruto minum teh hijau di aula tengah rumahnya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi ia takut Mei akan tersinggung.

Wanita itu memasukkan _matcha_ dari _chasaku_ ke sebuah mangkuk keramik, dengan sikap luwes. Lalu menuang air hangat ke atas mangkuk, dan memutar sebuah _chasen_ di atasnya. Anggun sekali. Mei terlihat sebagai tokoh bidadari di dalam komik Jepang. Sempurna.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naru- _chan_?"

"Aku—" Naruto mulai terbata, "Banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini. Semuanya sangat membingungkanku."

"Kau masih memikirkan soal pertarungan itu?" Mei menyerahkan mangkuk itu ke arahnya. Naruto menyesap sedikit, "Pahit sekali teh ini."

Mei menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Mei berkata lamat-lamat, "Mereka berdua terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan."

"Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?"

"Pertarungan sesama pria itu cuma hal yang biasa," Mei tersenyum, "Tapi kalau kau ingin melihat pertunjukan yang bagus, kuajak kau ke sana."

Naruto tertegun, sedikit mengernyit bingung, "Ke mana lagi kau akan membawaku?"

" _Why_ , tentu saja melihat pertarungan Mawar Suna," Mei tersenyum jahil.

O—O—O

Sekelompok ABG seumuran Kyuubi telah berkumpul di kawasan sepi Shinjuku. Dandanan mereka benar-benar aneh dengan rambut warna-warni, pakaian bertumpuk-tumpuk, tabrak motif dan aksesoris mengerikan melekat di tubuh mereka. Cewek-cowok remaja itu sudah siap dengan motor masing-masing, tertawa di antara deru mesin dan kepulan asap knalpot di udara.

Pein baru saja mengecek motor yang akan di pakai Kyuubi, saat salah seorang di antara mereka, cowok berambut gondrong yang mengaku bernama Deidara—sang raja jalanan, menyalami Pein, lalu menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Kau yang bernama Kyuubi- _san_?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

Deidara menggosok matanya, _"Are you sure?"_ dia berkata meremehkan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis kecil nekat melawan raja jalanan Tokyo?

"Jangan ngeremehin dia, ketua!" sahut cewek di atas motor Kawasaki, "Dia itu Mawar Suna dari Rajawali Tenggara."

"Hah?! Jadi cewek ini?" Ia bertepuk tangan, "Hebat! Hebat! Berarti aku harus melayanimu sebaik mungkin!"

"Aku tidak setangguh kakakku," Kyuubi menepis rambut di dahinya.

"Kakakmu, Gaara, akan bertarung dengan Uchiha- _sama_ beberapa hari lagi. Kudengar mereka akan balapan di Gunung Akina. Benar begitu?" Deidara menatap Kyuubi. Kabar pertarungan antara dua klan besar mafia sudah menyebar seperti api, "Bukankah itu terlalu bahaya? Kudengar medan di sana telah menelan banyak korban. Kalau tidak hati-hati mudah sekali mobil masuk ke dalam jurang."

Kyuubi angkat bahu.

"5 juta yen."

Deidara tertawa, "Baik, kalau begitu kita mulai dari sini, lurus hingga terowongan di sana."

Kyuubi memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. Pein menyerahkan motor itu kepadanya, yang langsung memakai helm dan menaikinya. Kyuubi mengacungkan jempol dan mengarahkan motornya ke garis _start_. Deidara sudah berada di sana bersama seorang cewek seksi yang membawa dua obor di tangannya. Ketika suara mesin mulai menderu, cewek tadi menurunkan obornya sampai ke atas aspal. Kilatan api langsung membuat dua garis di jalanan, dan sorak-sorai kontan tumpah ruah di tengah laju kedua motor yang sedang bertarung.

Kyuubi memurat gas di tangannya hingga penuh. Posisi motornya tak jauh di belakang Deidara. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha mengejar Deidara yang kian lama kian melesat. Kyuubi mulai putus asa, namun ia melihat motor Deidara melambat di tikungan. Rupanya, cowok itu memiliki kelemahan di jalan menikung. Kyuubi memacu motornya lagi dan berhasil memepet Deidara hingga berada di sampingnya.

Gadis itu berhasil mendahului Deidara. Namun, cowok itu rupanya tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia memacu motornya, hingga berada tepat di belakang Kyuubi. Dari spionnya, Kyuubi bisa melihat Deidara berusaha menyerempetnya. Ia mulai waspada, berkali-kali menghindari terjangan motor sang raja jalanan. Tepat sebelum memasuki terowongan, motor Kyuubi berhasil memepet motor Deidara dan menabraknya dengan keras.

Mengencangkan pegangannya pada setang, Kyuubi menahan motornya dalam posisi berdiri. Deidara juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu tangguh. Motor cowok itu langsung oleng setelah berkali-kali ditabrak. Ia terguling dan terseret oleh motornya, sebelum akhirnya terpental ke jalan. Kyuubi memutar balik motornya menuju garis _start_ yang sekaligus menjadi garis _finish_.

Dia menang.

Seketika Kyuubi tersenyum, memutar dan mematikan mesin motornya dengan bangga. Dia melihat orang-orang bersorak-sorai untuknya. Dan dia mengenali seseorang diantaranya.

Itu Naruto...

O—O—O

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala, memandang siluet Naruto dalam balutan kimono musim dinginnya. Rambutnya digelung tinggi-tinggi, berhiaskan pita sutera halus bermanik. Kimono berwarna biru dengan motif mawar bersulur, membuat Naruto terlihat seperti Boneka Hina—boneka yang digunakan untuk memperingati hari anak perempuan—Hinamatsuri—di Jepang.

Naruto sangat cantik.

Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Kyuubi menaruh helmnya, menyambut sekaleng minuman dingin dari tangan Naruto. Balapan itu membuat kepalanya panas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Naruto menunjuk sebuah Mercedes Guardian yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana dengan ekor matanya. Kyuubi tersenyum.

Rupanya begitu...

"Kau hebat sekali, Kyuu!" Naruto berkata riang, "Senang sekali melihatmu melaju seperti itu. Seketika kekacauanku lenyap setelah melihatmu."

Naruto memeluk Kyuubi di antara dua lengannya yang mungil, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

"Bagaimana mereka? Kudengar mereka semua ada di sini."

Kyuubi menyenderkan badannya ke motor. Bingung harus mengatakan apa. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin dia tutupi dari Naruto. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak pandai berbohong pada saudara angkatnya itu, "Apa kau ingin tahu kabar Gaara?" ia berkata, "Saat ini yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Gaara adalah kau." Kyuubi mencibir.

Apalagi jika pria itu melihat Naruto seperti ini...

Naruto memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Hatinya kalut, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pertarungan itu? Apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh mereka?"

Kyuubi membuang muka. Dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi, "Mereka hanya ingin bertarung. Tidak ada yang lain," katanya masam.

Naruto memilin jarinya, terlihat sangat putus asa, "Aku hampir gila. Berhari-hari terkurung di dalam mansion itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, tanpa tahu apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?"

Kyuubi memutar matanya. Saudaranya ini bodoh atau apa? Mengapa sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dua orang kuat di dunia gangster mati-matian bertarung demi dirinya?

"Wow..." Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengeluarkan siulan kecil saat melihat Terumi Mei berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Selamat malam, Kyuubi- _san_ ," Mei berkata dengan ramah, "Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kyuubi dapat merasakan sandiwara dari kalimatnya yang terkesan melodramatik. Ia menyambut uluran tangannya dengan apatis, "Selamat malam." Kyuubi memasang senyum manis, lalu bangkit dan berbisik pada Mei, "Tolong jaga saudaraku dari Itachi, Karin, terutama dari ketuamu, Mei- _san_."

Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Kyuubi dapat melihat wanita itu mengarahkan pandangan mengejek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendengar ketukan itu lagi. Sejenak matanya menatap jendela yang tertutup rapat di depannya. Ia menjejalkan bantal di telinganya. Namun suara itu semakin mengganggunya.

Berkali-kali...

Berkali-kali...

Apakah suara itu benar-benar ada?

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha menajamkan telinganya.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

Ia membuka jendela dan berjalan ke balkon dengan gelisah. Tepat ketika sebuah lengan mendekapnya dari belakang. Naruto nyaris berteriak, namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah orang itu memutar tubuhnya dan menariknya kembali ke dalam. Mata hijaunya berkilat di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Ikut denganku." Gaara menarik tangan Naruto. Namun tanpa diduganya, gadis itu berontak.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membawaku sesukamu?" Mata biru Naruto menatap Gaara tajam, membuat pria itu mengernyit.

"Naruto," kata Gaara memperingati.

"Jangan menyebut namaku! Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau aku lebih pantas bersama Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ekspresi Gaara mengeras, rahangnya tampak menegang. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Naruto, namun suara di luar pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Nona, apa di dalam baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Naruto memucat. Tubuhnya seketika jadi kaku. Brengsek! Saking kesalnya pada Gaara ia sampai berteriak tadi, "Emm, i-iya. Semua baik-baik saja. Hanya... seekor kecoak," jawabnya berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Gaara mengernyit dalam, ekspresinya terlihat terganggu. Terlebih saat Naruto mengatakan kecoak sambil memandangnya sinis. Pandangan yang seolah mengatakan ini-semua-salahmu-hingga-aku-berteriak. Tunggu, apa gadis itu baru saja menyamakan dirinya dengan seekor kecoak?

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa saat. Tak ada lagi suara di luar pintu. Mungkin pengawal Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dan memercayai ucapan Naruto.

Seketika itu Naruto mendesah penuh syukur. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai pengawal Sasuke memergoki mereka. Naruto memang kesal pada Gaara, namun ia juga tak tega kalau melihat pria itu disakiti. Astaga, perasaan ini benar-benar rumit!

"Kecoak huh?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, berusaha tidak peduli. Namun kedutan di sudut mulutnya tak dapat ditampik. Terlebih saat Gaara menatapnya dengan menuduh. Akhirnya, sebuah tawa kecil lolos juga.

Gaara terdiam selama beberapa saat, terpesona. Naruto yang tertawa tampak begitu cantik dan bebas. Mau tak mau ia pun tersenyum geli.

O—O—O

Naruto mengikuti jalan yang dulu mereka lalui untuk keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Gaara membuka pintu sebuah Ferrari dan menyuruhnya masuk. Ferrari itu melaju meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?" tanya Gaara tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ekspresinya yang semula santai kini kembali serius dan menyebalkan.

Astaga, pria ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana merusak suasana, "Oh, jadi sekarang kau peduli?" Naruto bertanya sarkastis. Ia membuang muka ke samping, tak ingin melihat sosok Gaara dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Gaara menghentikan mobil secara mendadak, ia langsung menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Dapat ia rasakan gadis itu memukul dadanya dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Namun tentu saja perlawanan Naruto tak berarti banyak bagi Gaara. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang gangster, "Maafkan aku," katanya lembut, "Kau tak tahu seberapa gilanya aku saat tahu dia bersamamu."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara yang terdengar tulus, membuat perlawanan Naruto terhenti. Ia membiarkan pria itu memeluknya.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku lebih pantas bersamanya?" kata Naruto getir. "Dia yang menangkapku."

"Dan membuat taruhan itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal ini?"

"Kyuubi yang cerita," Gaara berkata datar, "Apakah dia baik padamu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Gaara langsung tampak kecewa.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi di sini," Gaara berkata pelan, membuka pintu mobil dan bersender di dekat pintu. Naruto ikut membuka mobil di sampingnya. Keingintahuannya kembali muncul.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pertarungan itu?"

Pria itu terdiam. Sesaat terlihat bimbang, "Haruskah kuberitahukan kepadamu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto berkata memaksa.

Gaara menarik napas dan membuat uap dingin dari helaan napasnya. Naruto menghampiri, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Mengapa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Karena aku tidak pantas? Karena aku hanya seorang _gaijin_? Orang luar? Mengapa kalian tidak membunuhku saja?"

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi," Gaara berkata marah, "Tidak seperti dugaanmu, kau tahu?" Ia melanjutkan, "Pertarungan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan taruhan yang amat besar. Seisi klan Uchiha, Sabaku, semuanya... semuanya, Naruto. Semua dipertaruhkan di sini."

Naruto terkesiap. Darahnya surut seketika.

"Kami harus merencanakan ini untuk melawan Itachi. Orang itu sangat berbahaya."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengulang nama itu.

"Kabar balapan itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh organisasi dunia hitam, dan sebentar lagi pasti sampai ke telinganya. Itachi pasti menggunakan saat itu untuk menghancurkan adiknya. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, akan menggunakan kemunculan Itachi untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Mengapa dia melakukan semua ini?"

Karena dia ingin melindungimu, Gaara menelan jawabannya. Dia tersenyum, menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Masalah itu terlalu rumit untuk seorang gadis sepertimu." Ia menyibak rambut Naruto, "Pertarungan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, siap untuk melontarkan protes keras. Namun sebuah belaian lembut dipipinya membuat ia terpaksa berhenti.

"Kau tahu kenapa saat itu aku begitu emosi?" tanya Gaara lembut, "Memikirkanmu berada di dekat pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke, membuat darahku mendidih." Gaara mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir Naruto, "Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu sampai aku tak bisa kehilanganmu..."

Sekujur tubuh Naruto terasa melayang, saat bibir Gaara kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman yang kembali membuatnya melupakan dunia. Seakan-akan ia telah larut dalam pelukan pria itu, dan sentuhan Gaara merasuk ke seluruh nadinya. Semuanya terasa begitu indah, begitu gamang... sampai terdengar suara tembakan yang menuju ke arah mereka berdiri.

Gaara menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menelengkan kepala, melihat sepucuk pistol yang teracung mengancam mereka.

"Kau mau membawanya pergi?" Uchiha Sasuke berada di depan mereka, pistolnya masih terangkat di tangan kanannya. Gaara tertawa kecil, seakan baru saja memenangkan sebuah lotre. Sedetik kemudian, ia juga meraih pistol dari sakunya. Sasuke malah mengarahkan pandangan menuduh pada Naruto yang secara refleks berdiri di belakang Gaara. Membuat seluruh tubuh gadis itu gemetar tak karuan. Dua orang laki-laki yang saling menodongkan pistol bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus baginya, terutama ketika ia melihat wajah Gaara seketika berubah seperti vampir yang haus darah.

Naruto memegang lengan baju Gaara, melindungi dirinya dari pandangan Sasuke. Namun, panggilan pria itu langsung membuatnya serasa berlindung di balik tembok lilin yang sedang meleleh.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada temanmu," Sasuke berkata dingin, "Atau apa yang akan kulakukan pada kau dan kakakmu ini."

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" Gaara semakin geram.

"Apa kau lupa? Dia telah membuatmu menangis. Dan kau akan membiarkan dia melakukannya lagi?"

Naruto berdiri kaku di tempat. Tidak tahu akan berbuat apa. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara letusan dari pistol Sasuke. Dan peluru itu nyaris menyambar rambutnya.

"Kemarilah..." suaranya begitu tenang, lembut, namun ia tahu bahwa di dalamnya terkandung sebuah ancaman. Sasuke tengah berusaha menekan amarahnya yang bergejolak. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Dan meski pikirannya menolak ajakan pria itu, namun tangan dan kakinya seketika mengkhianatinya. Karena akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan Gaara, dan beralih ke tangan Sasuke.

O—O—O

Mobil itu melesat dengan kecepatan menggila. Beberapa kali Aston Martin itu menabrak pembatas jalan, melanggar lampu merah, juga nyaris menabrak mobil-mobil lain. Sasuke menarikkan satu tangannya ke atas setir, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram tuas perseneling dengan kencang.

Naruto merasakan dirinya seperti sedang menaiki mobil setan. Emosi Sasuke larut dalam kegilaan mobil itu. Hanya saja, karena kemampuan mengemudi Sasuke yang luar biasa, Aston Martin itu sangat lihai melintas beberapa senti melewati mobil-mobil lain, sebelum diklakson habis-habisan untuk kemudian berbelok dengan sudut mengerikan. Naruto sudah pernah sadar melihat Gaara mengemudi, tapi kegilaan Gaara sama sekali tak sebanding dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya saat itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa terhadap pria di sampingnya. Hal yang sama tampaknya juga dirasakan para penjaga di mansion Uchiha. Semua penjaga itu langsung mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin, seolah Sasuke sedang membawa bom bulir dalam genggamannya.

Naruto masuk dengan tangan tak lepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Beberapa kali kakinya menyandung ujung furnitur, namun Sasuke memaksa gadis itu tetap mengikutinya. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang dan memasuki ruangan yang asing bagi Naruto.

Gadis itu meronta sekali lagi. Ketika cengkeraman Sasuke mulai mengendur, ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu. Sasuke berdiri tepat di depannya, kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram bahu Naruto kuat-kuat. Seperti ingin meremukkan tulangnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Semua perlakuannya padamu yang selalu membuatmu terluka? Dan sekarang kau pergi bersamanya?"

Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Kau tak berhak melakukan ini."

"Jadi dia yang berhak?"

Naruto membuang muka.

Sasuke menarik salah satu tangannya dari bahu si pirang, kemudian merenggut dagu gadis itu dengan kasar hingga mata hitamnya mengunci mata biru yang kini menatapnya takut, "Akan kuhancurkan siapa pun yang berada di dekatmu," desisnya.

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya, "Aku sudah mengikuti keinginanmu," katanya gemetaran, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Seakan-akan Naruto segera hancur jika tidak segera pergi menjauhi pria itu.

"PENGKHIANAT!"

Kedua mata Naruto tertutup, ketika suara Sasuke menggelegar dan terdengar menakutkan. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya ia mendengar Sasuke berteriak marah. Sebelumnya Sasuke hanya berkata dingin dan mengancamnya, tidak pernah sampai berteriak seperti itu. Tanpa sadar mata birunya mulai memanas.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, kenapa kau harus mencintainya?

"Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Air mata mulai bergulir di pipi Naruto.

Melihat kesedihan di wajah gadis itu, hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk. Pria itu mencabut pistol dari sakunya, menarik pemicunya dengan cepat. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah. Naruto dapat mendengar suara letusan saat peluru melewatinya dan bersarang setelah membuat sebuah lubang di dinding. Ia memegang erat tubuhnya yang gemetar karena ketakutan. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya mematung.

Keheningan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Naruto mencelos. Saat itu, Sasuke telah memperlihatkan sosok aslinya sebagai ketua klan _yakuza_ yang kejam.

Mungkin aku akan mati...

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ketakutan menguasai hatinya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata saat mendengar suara Mei di dekatnya. Wanita itu memegang _katana_ tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Minggir, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Anda," Mei masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak terlihat ketakukan di matanya. "Kecuali Anda berniat mencabut perintah Anda, ketua."

Sasuke masih menatap tajam pada mereka, namun kemudian pria itu menurunkan pistolnya.

"Terserah kaulah... Mei."

Mei menarik Naruto ke belakang, kemudian menurunkan _katana_ -nya. Sementara Sasuke sudah berbalik memunggungi mereka. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca.

Semua benar-benar kacau sekarang...

O—O—O

"Menarik," Itachi memutar-mutar pisau di tangannya seperti sebuah mainan, "Pertarungan yang sulit diprediksi."

Karin memeluk pinggangnya dengan manja, "Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu. Mereka akan saling membunuh."

Itachi terkekeh senang. Suasana hatinya luar biasa gembira, "Kumpulkan semuanya," dia berkata lembut, "Pesta itu akan dimulai. Dan aku ingin berada di sana."

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja," Itachi tersenyum, "Pertunjukan menarik seperti itu sangatlah sayang untuk dilewatkan." Dia melihat kebingungan di mata Karin, lalu berkata seperti seorang guru kepada muridnya, "Biarkan anak-anak itu menghancurkan mansion Uchiha. Sementara kelompok yang lebih kuat akan menyerang di arena. Dalam sekejap mereka semua akan musnah."

Karin tersenyum puas. Telunjuknya bermain di dada Itachi, "Kau akan menguasai dua pertiga Asia."

"Kau salah, Karin. Aku akan menguasai seluruh Asia. Tak lama lagi." Itachi tersenyum keji, "Aku akan menonton kehancuran itu dari tempatku. Itu pasti."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?"

Itachi memandang Karin dengan sorot kasihan, "Aku akan membiarkannya hidup, jika dia masih berguna."

Karin memeluk Itachi lebih erat lagi, menikmati kemenangan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka raih.

Perang itu pasti akan terjadi...

Dan itu tidak akan lama lagi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ITACHI...

Berkali-kali Naruto mengulang nama ini dalam pikirannya.

Orang ini sangat berbahaya...

Pertarungan akan terjadi untuk menghancurkannya.

Siapa itu Itachi?

Hanya memikirkan nama itu saja membuat Naruto mual, seakan ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar di dalam perutnya. Mungkin perang itu sangat membahayakan semua orang yang dicintainya. Dia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya dan destruktif yang bisa mengancam semua orang.

Ancaman yang sanggup membuat dua orang terkuat di dunia mafia itu bertarung.

Saudaranya, Gaara, juga orang-orang Sabaku yang baru ia kenal, mungkin saja mereka akan kehilangan nyawa di tangan orang itu.

Menakutkan...

Naruto meneguk segelas air dingin di tangannya. Gelas itu seketika kosong dalam sekali teguk. Kamarnya semakin terasa hening. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di depan pintu, diikuti suara kenop pintu yang dibuka. Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat tidur, mengambil pisau lipat, lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ketika suara langkah itu kian jelas, ia semakin waspada. Naruto berharap itu bukan langkah kaki Sasuke. Dengan emosinya yang sempat meledak saat itu, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan kembali mencoba membunuhnya.

Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamar Naruto, mondar-mandir di kamar itu, ke balkon, lalu masuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Membelakangi Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat si pirang di dekatnya, bersikap defensif, dengan memegang pisau lipat itu. Seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya, "Mau membunuhku?"

Malu-malu, Naruto melipat pisaunya, berusaha membela diri agar tak terlihat memalukan, "Maaf, kukira kau penyusup."

Sasuke mendengus, "Dasar _dobe_. Kau ini berani tapi bodoh. Kalau aku jadi penyusup, aku pasti akan masuk dari sana." Ia menunjuk balkon yang jendelanya terbuka. Lagi-lagi Naruto tidur dengan jendela terbuka.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto, "Lain kali kalau mau membunuhku, kau harus mencari cara yang lebih jitu. Aku takkan mati oleh benda menyedihkan semacam itu." Sasuke tertawa, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sangat lucu, "Atau oleh sebuah pistol yang tak berpeluru." Ia menyeringai arogan, mengingat insiden di kap mobil, "Paling tidak aku sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu saat itu."

Sial! Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan aliran panas mengaliri pipinya, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," katanya sarkastis. Ia hendak menghindari Sasuke saat melihat darah menetes dari tangan pria itu.

"Kau terluka lagi," Naruto terkesiap memandang leher Sasuke. Sebuah luka pedang menganga di sana. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah robekan besar masih berdarah di punggung tangannya, "Lukamu sangat parah!" jeritnya, "Kenapa kau diamkan saja? Kau harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia meneguk sampanye di tangan kirinya, "Tak usah. Kalau kau membawaku ke rumah sakit, dia akan langsung menghabisiku di sana."

Naruto hampir tidak bisa melihat darah. Ia memaksa pria itu duduk, "Diam di sini," perintahnya. Ia kemudian membuka laci-laci yang terdapat di dekat meja rias. Teringat kalau salah satu laci di sana ada kotak P3K. Naruto menemukannya di laci paling bawah.

"Ini semua bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berkata lirih. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Naruto menuang alkohol ke atas kasa steril, mencoba bersikap tak peduli, "Kalau kau berdiri di dekatku dengan darah sebanyak ini, aku akan pingsan." Ia membersihkan luka di tangan Sasuke dan mengobatinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau pandai."

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan tahu, saudaraku Kyuubi yang suka berkelahi dan balap liar itu? Kalau aku tak cekatan mengobatinya, bisa-bisa ia setiap hari akan keluar masuk rumah sakit."

Naruto mengambil perban dari kotak itu, mulai melingkarkan perban di atas luka yang telah dibersihkan, membalutnya dengan hati-hati dan mengikatkan sebuah simpul di atasnya. Naruto cukup bangga atas pekerjaannya. Ia sudah cukup sering melakukan itu hingga bisa membalut luka dengan rapi hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Sudah selesai." Naruto memasukkan lagi peralatan itu ke dalam kotak, mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempatnya, lalu kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Dia masih takut pria itu akan mengancamnya lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak.

" _Arigato gozaimasu."_ Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Untung saja, sikapnya sudah agak tenang.

"Aku—" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Pria itu pasti telah melakukan perkelahian besar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan luka-luka itu menyiratkan segalanya, "Siapa yang melakukannya? Luka-luka itu?" Naruto berkata cemas.

"Sekelompok orang." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipi Naruto. Dia menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Apa itu Itachi?"

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya tahu."

"Kakakmu itu terlalu cerewet," Sasuke menggerutu pelan, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan pertarungan itu?" Naruto bertanya tanpa dapat menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam suaranya, "Kenapa kau harus bertarung melawan Gaara? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, lalu berkata pelan, terdengar hampir mengeja, "Ti-dak a-da."

"Benarkah?"

"Pikiranmu ngelantur. Sebaiknya kau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Mei. Kau belum pernah mengunjungi Macau, bukan? Itu tempat yang bagus. Di sana terdapat—"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana," Naruto mendengus marah, "Aku ingin melihat pertarungan itu, dan aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya tidak kuketahui."

Kilatan licik terlihat dari wajah Sasuke, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah," Sasuke memamerkan seringai lebar, "Itachi ingin agar aku membunuh Gaara Sabaku. Puas?"

Mendengar itu, seluruh sel dalam tubuh Naruto bergolak. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba memenuhi tubuhnya. Mukanya terlihat pucat. Perutnya mulas, "Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, "Entahlah, ada ide?"

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu."

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Karena—" Naruto tergagap. Mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Kalau Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuh Gaara, ia tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini padanya. Mengapa Sasuke mengatakannya? Ini sangat tidak beres, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku suka melihatmu memohon-mohon seperti itu."

Antara gemas campur kesal, Naruto memutar matanya.

"Aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah aku akan membunuhnya atau tidak. Tapi aku takkan melakukannya, kalau kau bisa meyakinkanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto ini menorehkan senyum kemenangan di wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah si pirang. Menyusuri pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya hingga membuat gadis itu gusar. Terlebih ketika ia menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke dinding, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah kugenggam." Napas Sasuke menari-nari di depan wajah Naruto. Pria itu membuat perangkap dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, "Jadi bagaimana? Masih mau melawanku?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Kedua bibir Naruto menegang, tak sanggup memandang Sasuke. Pria itu memamerkan seringai licik, kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau untuk kali ini saja... kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Jangan macam-macam," Naruto berkata lirih.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat merusakmu," kata-kata Sasuke mengalir seperti rayuan jahat seorang malaikat maut, "Aku tahu kau gadis yang menjaga kehormatanmu lebih dari apa pun."

Naruto membuang muka. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari seharusnya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melihat balapan itu. Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang bisa kupenuhi... apa pun yang kau inginkan. Termasuk nyawa kakak tersayangmu itu."

"Aku membencimu..."

"Aku tahu."

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke takkan menginginkan hal seremeh itu, namun ia juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya pria itu inginkan darinya.

"Naruto? Kau mendengarkan aku?" Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya, "Aku bisa saja berubah pikiran."

Naruto membeku di tempat. Seperti robot, ia menutup matanya, membiarkan Sasuke menelusuri pipinya, menangkup wajahnya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan hasrat yang menggila. Setengah mati, ia berusaha bertahan dan mengabaikan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mulai tersulut seperti letupan kecil. Ia tidak mencintai Sasuke dan berharap takkan ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubahnya. Namun di luar dugaan Naruto, penolakannya dirasakan oleh pria itu.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian berbisik lirih di telinga Naruto, "Beginikah caramu mencium kekasihmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Letupan di dalam dirinya nyaris saja meledak. Ia menyadari segala sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai melancarkan pengkhianatan. Sasuke memiliki pengalaman dengan segudang wanita. Jadi menaklukkan seorang wanita lagi bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Pesonanya sangat memikat. Naruto langsung takut. Takut ia mulai terjatuh dalam jerat pesona pria itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, lalu mengalungkannya di lehernya, "Begini, _dobe_... jika saja terjadi sebuah kecelakaan maut di arena balap di pegunungan yang berbahaya itu, tentunya Sabaku akan menganggap kejadian itu sebagai hal yang biasa, bukan?"

"Kau kejam..."

"Aku memang bisa kejam. Terutama jika aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Naruto melihat sorot licik dari mata pria itu. Menyadari kalau dirinya telah kalah. Mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mau bertarung secara adil? Tubuhnya melemas, terlebih saat Sasuke menciumnya sekali lagi, mengalirkan bara panas yang membuatnya takluk di tangan pria itu. Letupan itu semakin membesar, perlahan-lahan memasuki dirinya lebih daripada seharusnya.

Kalau Sasuke adalah api, dia telah berhasil membakar Naruto dengan kehangatannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi Naruto tak sanggup mencegahnya. Pengkhianatan di dalam dirinya menguar keluar, menolak untuk dimusnahkan.

Saat Sasuke mengetahui Naruto telah menyerah, ia memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya, membuat Naruto menyentuh kelembutan dan kehangatan tubuhnya, berbaur dengan kegetiran yang ia rasakan.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke sebagai ketua klan _yakuza_ terbesar di Asia Timur, bukan sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tak terbatas, namun hanya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke benar, kini Naruto bahkan tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Pesona pria itu amat memabukkan. Membuat ia seketika menyatu dalam pelukannya. Menakutkan. Naruto mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaga, merasakan air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya, "Hentikan..."

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau memintanya." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, namun gadis itu menepisnya. Wajah Sasuke sangat frustasi, tangan pria itu bergetar ketika menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas bertangkai di dekatnya.

"Bisakah kau jujur padaku sekali ini?" suara Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan kecil, "Katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku—" Naruto meraba dadanya, merasakan retakan besar di jantungnya. Seharusnya mengatakan hal itu amatlah mudah. Namun debaran itu begitu nyata, menyentuh, menghancurkan segala kerapuhan dalam dirinya. Ia melihat Sasuke menyesap wine-nya. Merasakan perasaannya semakin gamang. Bayangan Gaara dan Sasuke berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Sesaat, Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu lepas darinya, namun ia masih menantikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Naruto merana. Ia tak berdaya saat Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya lagi, melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Lebih garang dari sebelumnya, meredam semua penolakan Naruto. Ia tidak peduli terhadap penolakan gadis itu, hingga Naruto tidak sanggup melawan, atau pun menyadari, sesuatu telah merasuki dirinya. Mengaliri urat syarafnya dan berubah menjadi rantai yang melumpuhkan. Ia berusaha melawan, namun kelelahan itu begitu kuat sehingga memaksa seluruh organ tubuhnya untuk menyerah.

"Apa yang kau—" kata-kata Naruto tersangkut di tenggorokan. Samar-samar ia mendengar Sasuke berkata, "Tidurlah Naruto..." dan menyadari, kalau hal inilah yang benar-benar diinginkan Sasuke darinya. Pria itu menopang tubuhnya yang lunglai, meraup dan menggendongnya ketika Naruto makin lama makin tertarik ke dalam kegelapan tak terbatas. Ia tidak mendengar Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, "Selamat tinggal, _dobe_."

Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto sejenak, merengkuhnya sekali lagi dan melepaskannya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, menjauhi mansion Uchiha. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ketua Naga Timur Asia itu menyerahkan Naruto kepada sosok yang telah menunggunya di dalam sebuah Mercedes Guardian.

Sasuke melirik Mercedes itu dengan sedih, merasakan batinnya terluka parah saat mobil itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Naruto...

Dia akan sangat kehilangannya, kehilangan wajah mungilnya, kehilangan kelembutannya. Seseorang yang tak pernah ia miliki di dunianya yang gelap. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasa memiliki, sekaligus kehilangan. Sebuah perasaan yang manis, sekaligus getir.

Cinta.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Yap, tinggal satu chapter lagi sebelum tamat. Dan pair endingnya adalah— silahkan tunggu di chapter 8.

 **Terima kasih telah mereview**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Lovely Gangster © Putu Felisia**

 **Warning : Remake, Gender Switch, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Human!Kyuubi, Crack!pair.**

 **Pairs: | Sasuke x fem!Naruto x Gaara | Utakata x fem!Kyuubi |**

 **O—O—O**

 **Seluruh cerita ini murni milik "Putu Felisia". Saya hanya mengganti para tokohnya dengan beberapa karakter dari Naruto.**

 **O—O—O**

Beragam mobil balap dengan berbagai modifikasi di sana-sini semakin memperlihatkan kemewahan. Berjajar memenuhi jalanan dekat lintasan balap liar di gunung Akina. Gunung yang sering menjadi jalur balapan liar bagi pembalap-pembalap berpengalaman dan nekat hingga rela kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jalur itu telah menelan banyak korban kecelakaan. Namun herannya, masih ada saja orang-orang yang ingin beradu nyali di jalur itu. Berkendara di jalanan gunung Akina memang sangat menantang bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata.

Belum lagi kemenangan yang nantinya diraih akan membuat mereka menjadi orang yang terkenal dan disegani. Jalanan di sekitar gunung telah ditutup oleh Sabaku dan sebagian anggota klan Uchiha untuk pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Gaara. Namun, sebagian besar petinggi _yakuza_ bersama _bancho_ -nya turut berkumpul di sana. Bahkan sekelompok anak-anak ABG dengan dandanan 'ajaib' nekat pergi menyusup ke sana.

Sepertinya, pertarungan kedua orang ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka dan ditunggu-tunggu. Terlebih lagi, lintasan balap yang sulit dan berbahaya ini merupakan pertunjukkan yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Begitu juga dengan hasil akhirnya. Balapan kali ini bisa saja akhir dari salah seorang dari mereka, Gaara atau Sasuke.

Gaara datang menggunakan Ferrari hasil modifikasi Pein. Sasori dan Utakata turut bersamanya, sedangkan Pein, kali ini menjadi pengawas dan teknisi. Gaara menyalami Sasuke, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tetua dari klan Uchiha menjadi wasit yang memulai pertarungan ini. Putrinya yang bergaya _yankee_ dan berpakaian serba mini, maju ke tengah aspal, membawa dua buah obor. Dengan gerakan-gerakan indah dan erotis, ia memutar obor itu, sebelum menjatuhkannya ke atas aspal, membuat dua buah garis api dari bensin yang telah dituang sebelumnya.

Ferrari Gaara terbang di sisi Bugatti Veyron milik Sasuke. Kecepatannya tak perlu diragukan lagi, tak seorang pun bahkan menyadari kalau kedua mobil itu melesat cepat meninggalkan dua garis api di belakang mereka.

Gaara memang lawan yang tangguh bagi Sasuke, sehingga ia terobsesi mengalahkannya dalam segala hal. Termasuk dalam hal balapan. Gaara sudah terkenal dengan caranya yang lincah dan indah dalam mengemudi, seolah ia sedang menari dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, kemahiran mengemudinya sedikit garang, kuat dan tangguh. Menyatu, menjadi bagian dari mobil yang dikendarainya.

Sasuke memasang _bluetooth_ di telinganya tak lama setelah ia meninggalkan garis _start_. Di dalam mobilnya, Gaara melakukan hal yang sama sehingga ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan lawannya itu.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Tentu." Gaara tertawa, "Biarlah nasib yang akan menentukannya..." lanjutnya.

"Mereka sudah datang," Sasuke berkata pelan, matanya memperhatikan layar kecil di dekat dasbornya. Sebuah keributan besar terlihat di sana. Sasori dan Pein tampak sedang sibuk dalam sebuah perkelahian melawan beberapa orang, sementara dua dari pelindung Sasuke, Juugo dan Suigetsu terlibat adu peluru. Anggota klan yang lain juga terlibat dalam perang itu. Orang-orang lain di luar anggota klan, termasuk para ABG penyusup terlihat lari pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa di antara mereka terluka, ada juga yang tewas.

Sasuke sedikit kasihan melihatnya. Namun ia tidak dapat membiarkan perasaannya terhanyut terlalu lama. Dia sendiri saat ini sedang berada dalam sebuah jalan kematian. Kegelapan, tikungan berliku dan jurang di depan matanya menuntun Sasuke untuk lebih mengonsentrasikan pikirannya.

Bugatti itu kembali berbelok tajam di sebuah tikungan. Ferrari Gaara berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, masih melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Sasuke harus mengakui, walau jarang berlatih, kemampuan Gaara masih sangatlah hebat. Mobil yang melayang di atas aspal itu adalah buktinya.

"Kau harus lebih hebat kalau ingin mengalahkanku."

"Tentu saja," Gaara menekan pedal gasnya, mobilnya melaju ke ujung tikungan, lalu berputar sembilan puluh derajat saat ia menginjak remnya. Kembali melakukan _drifting_. Ejekan Sasuke tadi sama sekali tidak memengaruhinya.

Sasuke tertawa, _"Not bad."_

"Bagaimana menurutmu hasil pertarungan itu?" Gaara berkata dari seberang. Mobilnya kini tepat bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, hingga ia bisa melihat mobil pria itu dari seberang kaca mobilnya.

Pandangan Gaara kini terbelah antara berbicara dan juga menyetir.

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan pelindungku?" Sasuke mengejek, "Atau kau bahkan meragukan pangeran-pangeran itu?"

Suara napas Gaara terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Ferrari itu berhasil maju satu meter di depannya. Sasuke menekan pedal gasnya lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi," desah Gaara, "Bisakah dia bertahan dengan semua ini?"

Sasuke tertawa, "Seharusnya dia juga pergi."

Bugatti itu semakin dekat dengan mobil Gaara. Tak mau kalah, Gaara memaksa mobilnya maju hingga ke ujung jurang, sebelum menginjak rem dan membawa mobilnya ke sisi lain jalan. Sasuke menyusul, melakukan teknik _drifting_ yang sama. Ia mengejar dan sampai tepat di belakang mobil Gaara.

"Seharusnya aku menolak rencanamu."

Sasuke tertawa lagi, "Aku percaya pada keberuntunganku," katanya santai. Dia memutar setir dan mulai menekan gas lagi.

"Tidak semudah itu."

Gaara memutar setirnya. Mobilnya menuju tebing di sisi kiri Sasuke, meluncur dari sisi atas. Namun Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya kalah semudah itu.

"Kau memang tangguh."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengarahkan setirnya ke kiri, menyerempet mobil Gaara dengan keras. Percikan bunga api keluar dari sisi kiri mobil yang bergesekan. Sebelum mobilnya berbalik, Gaara lebih dulu menekan pedal rem, mengalah untuk sementara.

"Licik," Gaara bergumam gusar. Dari balik setirnya, Sasuke tertawa. Gaara menggeram. Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dan saat berhasil memepet mobil Sasuke, Gaara menabrak _bumper_ depannya ke mobil pria itu.

Di lain pihak, dengan kepiawaiannya dalam mengemudi, Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan posisi mobilnya, "Dengarkan aku..." katanya, "Soal pertarungan dulu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Gaara terdiam, kelihatannya agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Soal Hinata, aku minta maaf kepadamu," suara Sasuke berubah serius, "Saat itu aku hanya berniat main-main. Aku tidak berniat mencelakakan siapa pun. Aku tidak tahu kau menghisap mariyuana sebelum pertarungan itu."

" _Drugs are junk, aren't they?"_ Gaara menjawab sarkastis, "Aku memaafkanmu. Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa kita berdua adalah orang-orang brengsek."

Gaara tertawa. Sasuke tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun, kedua rival yang saling bersaing itu tertawa bersama-sama. Seolah tahu akan nasib mereka selanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Gaara berkata ragu, tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya, "Itachi jelas-jelas menginginkan kematian kita berdua."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Taruhanmu kali ini terlalu besar," lanjut Gaara tanpa kehilangan fokusnya menyetir.

"Aku tidak akan bertarung jika tahu akan kalah."

"Jadi sudah cukup main-mainnya?"

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke berkata, "Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertarung denganmu. Meski salah satu dari kita harus mati."

Raungan mesin mobil kembali terdengar saat kedua mobil itu menambah kecepatan masing-masing. Sebentar lagi mobil Gaara akan melewati terowongan paling berbahaya dari lintasan itu. Sebuah terowongan yang sangat panjang, ujungnya berakhir hanya satu setengah meter dari jurang.

Gaara melepas _bluetooth_ -nya. Terowongan itu menyita seluruh konsentrasinya. Dari dalam mobil, Sasuke menekan pedal gasnya hingga kakinya menempel erat di pedal gas tersebut. Bugatti itu semakin menyusul mobil Gaara. Dalam selang waktu yang terasa seabad itu, kedua mobil melewati terowongan gelap. Dan saat keluar dari terowongan, pertarungan antar keduanya dimulai. Kedua mobil itu mulai mendesak satu sama lain, tak ada yang mengalah. Karena mengalah berarti menyerahkan nyawa kepada sang malaikat maut. Kedua mobil itu semakin dekat dengan tebing. Dan saat itulah Sasuke mengambil sebuah senapan otomatis dan menembak mobil Gaara, tepat ke arah pengemudi.

Suara letusan senjata berkali-kali terdengar, diiringi dengan bunyi dan pecahan kaca yang mulai retak dan berlubang. Senapan itu kembali memuntahkan peluru, tidak membiarkan Ferrari itu lolos dari target buruannya. Ferrari itu menabrak pinggiran jalan di arah dalam, bergesekan dengan batu-batuan gunung, sementara Bugatti Sasuke terus menempelinya erat. Hingga akhirnya, Ferrari itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, mulai berbelok ke kanan. Yang artinya semakin dekat ke arah jurang.

Ferrari Gaara mulai oleng ke kanan, semakin oleng dan mulai menabrak pagar pembatas. Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menabrakkan mobilnya kembali ke Ferrari Gaara, mendesak mobil itu terus berjalan menembus pagar pembatas. Hal itu tidak sulit dilakukan, karena Ferrari itu melaju tanpa arah, seolah telah kehilangan radar navigasinya.

Sasuke kembali menabrakkan sisi kanan mobilnya, menghentikan perlawanan Ferrari itu. Sebaliknya, Ferrari itu memang terlihat sudah lelah melawan. Dalam hitungan detik, Ferrari itu menyerah, saat mulai berbelok menembus pembatas jalan, terjatuh dan terguling-guling ke dasar jurang, sebelum akhirnya meledak dengan dahsyat. Memunculkan bunga api yang sangat besar di udara.

Semuanya belum selesai, karena di depan, Sasuke kembali melihat tikungan yang amat tajam. Ia menekan remnya dalam-dalam, membuat mobilnya berputar di ujung tikungan itu. Untung saja ia bisa melakukan _drifting_ dengan tepat, kalau tidak ia akan menyusul Ferrari Gaara di bawah jurang.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, memandang kobaran api yang membumbung dari dasar jurang itu. Semuanya hampir berakhir. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, turun untuk memastikan arah ledakan itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat sedih saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sayonara, Gaara- _san_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke garis _finish_ , atau kembali untuk menyaksikan peperangan antara geng Itachi melawan gabungan kekuatan Sabaku dengan klannya. Ia hanya melangkah lesu ke dalam mobilnya, menjalankan Bugatti-nya pelan-pelan melewati gunung dari arah berbeda. Sasuke mendesah, mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dasbor, menyambungkan ponsel itu dengan _bluetooth_ di telinganya.

"Keluarlah, Itachi," Sasuke berkata dingin sambil memperbaiki spionnya. Ia tidak melihat apa pun di sana, kecuali warna hitam jalanan, "Aku tahu kau di sana," desisnya, "Aku sudah menjalankan perintahmu. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Suara tawa mengerikan terdengar di telinga Sasuke, bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah Cherokee di belakang mobilnya, membayang di kaca spionnya.

"Wanita itu benar-benar ceroboh."

"Aku mengambilnya saat Karin menciumku," Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tidak benar-benar menjaga kelakuan gadismu."

Itachi yang berada dalam Cherokee itu menjalankan mobilnya hingga bersebelahan dengan mobil sang adik. Sasuke dapat melihat siluet Itachi dari balik kaca Bugatti Veyron-nya. Lebih tampan dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dan yang pasti lebih berbahaya.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya menjauhi gunung. Dia tahu pasti tujuannya ke mana, saat pilar-pilar kayu tinggi itu menyambutnya beserta bangunan bergaya Jepang tradisional itu. Itachi tertawa sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Ia mencabut _bluetooth_ di telinganya dan menyurukkan perangkat itu ke dalam sakunya.

Sasuke turun dari mobil. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Pistolnya tersembunyi dengan rapi di dalam sakunya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya dahulu. Kemampuan menembak Itachi jauh di atasnya. Akan lebih baik jika sang kakak melawannya dengan tangan kosong. Atau jika Itachi berniat baku tembak, maka Sasuke harus memaksanya menjauh dari pistolnya.

"Kau ingin semua leluhur melihat kita?" Itachi berkata sinis, "Kau memilih rumah abu keluarga, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Sasuke berjalan angkuh ke dalam bangunan itu. Langkahnya tertuju tepat ke arah deretan pedang beragam jenis, "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke berkata datar, "Sebuah akhir bagi kita. Baik ataupun buruk. Terimalah hasilnya." Dia mencabut sebuah _katana_ , membungkukkan badannya, memberi penghormatan ala Jepang.

Itachi ikut melangkah ke deretan pedang itu, mengambil sebuah _katana_ dengan ukiran seorang dewa kematian di sarung kulitnya. Dia menaruh pistol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, beralih pada _katana_ itu. Sorot matanya tetap dingin dan menakutkan. Dia membelai _katana_ di tangannya, memperlakukan selayaknya kekasihnya. Sasuke mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk berdiri di depan Itachi. Saat ini, ia bukanlah seorang adik yang takut kepada kakaknya. Ia adalah pemimpin klan _yakuza_ terbesar di Asia Timur.

Itachi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tempat ini memang familiar baginya. Dia terbiasa melakukan upacara-upacara sedari kecil. Kakeknya selalu membawanya kemari dan menyuruhnya sembahyang.

Sasuke meluruskan _katana_ itu di tangannya. Itachi memberi penghormatan kepadanya, sebelum mencabut _katana_ itu dari sarungnya. Kilau _katana_ itu sontak menyerang menyilaukan Sasuke. Itachi menyeringai sejenak.

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada geng kecilmu. Sabaku telah berhasil mengalahkan mereka," Sasuke berkata, "Kau harus mengetahui ini, Itachi."

Wajah Itachi masih tenang saat mendengar kabar ini dari Sasuke. Terlihat sekali kalau incaran utamanya bukanlah klan Uchiha atau Sabaku.

"Konspirasi yang bagus," sindir Itachi, "Kalau saja mereka tahu siapa yang membunuh penerus mereka."

"Aku tak peduli," Sasuke mendekati Itachi. Sebuah gerakan cepat membuat kedua _katana_ itu mulai beradu. Kedua _katana_ itu kini bersilangan di atas dada Itachi, dengan posisi _katana_ Itachi menghalangi Sasuke, membelah dadanya. Sasuke menarik _katana_ -nya, mengarahkan pedang panjang itu dari arah atas. Itachi menekuk lututnya, menghalangi serangan di kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap, terdengar suara berdenting. Kedua _katana_ itu saling beradu, berusaha menyabet tubuh masing-masing lawan. Sasuke menyambarkan _katana_ -nya dari arah samping. Serangannya mengenai lilin-lilin di dekatnya. Membuat lilin-lilin itu berjatuhan. Ia menekuk kakinya, melompat melewati Itachi, melancarkan gerakan membelah dari atas. Gerakannya sangat cepat, hampir tak terlihat oleh mata awam. Namun Itachi lebih cepat darinya. Dalam sekejap, Itachi menghilang. Hanya sesaat setelah Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya di atas tanah. Itachi muncul kembali dari belakang Sasuke, tanpa disadari pria itu dan menebas punggung adiknya dari belakang.

Sebuah sayatan lebar membuka jalan bagi luberan darah Sasuke yang mulai keluar. Lilin-lilin yang berjatuhan di sekelilingnya mulai membentuk kobaran api. Sasuke terduduk menahan kesakitan yang mulai perih. Itachi berdiri di depannya dengan wajah penuh kebencian. "Ilmumu tidak pernah meningkat," Itachi bergumam puas, melancarkan tendangan cepat sambil tertawa. Tendangan itu mengenai tulang rusuk Sasuke, mengantarkannya terjatuh menghantam besi yang tadinya menjadi wadah lilin.

Itachi tertawa melihat penderitaan adiknya.

Sasuke masih mencoba bertahan. Beberapa serangan kilat meluncur dari _katana_ -nya. Berusaha menyerang balik Itachi. Namun kekuatan Itachi sungguh tak terduga. Seperti bangkit dari alam kematian, serangannya membabi buta dan dilancarkan tanpa mengenal ampun. Dalam sekejap Sasuke terjatuh membentur tanah dan muntah darah. Ia tersenyum puas. Setidaknya beberapa serangannya dapat dikatakan lumayan berhasil. Bagian dada Itachi mulai robek.

Hanya saja, tekad Itachi menyingkirkan Sasuke membuat pria itu masih sanggup berdiri di tengah luka-lukanya.

"Menyerahlah," Itachi berkata keji.

"Tidak akan." Sasuke bangkit sambil memegang dadanya, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang, Itachi."

"Ketua Naga Timur Asia, aku terkesan." Itachi tertawa. _Katana_ -nya berayun kembali, membentur _katana_ sang adik dengan keras hingga akhirnya terlepas dari tangan Sasuke dan terlempar beberapa meter darinya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, saat _katana_ Itachi kembali melukai bahunya. Jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari Itachi. Kakaknya itu tersenyum puas melihat dirinya mulai tak berdaya.

Itachi menempelkan _katana_ -nya itu di leher Sasuke yang sudah tidak bersenjata, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu?"

Sasuke memamerkan senyum mengejeknya. Jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Itachi. Sehingga kesempatannya melancarkan serangan jarak dekat mulai terbuka. Itachi mungkin tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu sepersekian detik untuk memutar lengannya, meliukkan telapak tangannya membentuk beberapa serangan, sebelum akhirnya telapak tangan itu menjadi kepalan dan menghantam Itachi tepat di arah jantungnya.

Itachi terkejut, sama sekali tidak menduga serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, ketika Sasuke kembali melancarkan pukulan di beberapa bagian vitalnya. Serangan tangan kosong itu berhasil melumpuhkan Itachi. Pria itu tersungkur di atas tanah, tepat beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke kehabisan tenaga dan menyusul kakaknya roboh.

Itachi tertawa mengejek, "Kau menggunakan ilmu ayah untuk mengalahkanku."

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Mengingat ayahnya pernah mengatakan kelemahan Itachi kepadanya.

' _Dia lemah pada pertarungan tangan kosong jarak dekat... dia selalu menghindari itu. Jalan satu-satunya hanya memancingnya untuk mendekat...'_

"Ternyata ayah lebih menyayangimu, _otouto_..."

Ucapan ayahnya kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Itachi telah kalah. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa menang.

"Ayah ingin agar kau sadar, kalau kami semua menyayangimu. Kalau ayah selalu menangis setiap kali kau melakukan kejahatan. Kalau kau adalah anak ayah. Sama seperti aku."

"Lalu mengapa mereka selalu mengabaikanku?" suara Itachi mulai bergetar, "Di mana mereka saat semua anak mengejekku di sekolah? Di mana mereka saat kakek memaksaku menjadi penjahat berdarah dingin?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Tenaganya mulai melemah akibat pertarungan dan luka-luka yang mulai menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Kau akan mati..." Itachi berkata lirih, "Aku pasti menang. Aku selalu menang."

"Tidak, _aniki_..." Sasuke tersenyum getir. Darah mulai mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Ia melirik sebuah kotak yang berada tak jauh dari Itachi. Sebuah senyuman getir kembali menggantung di bibirnya. Susah payah, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memakai jam tangan, kemudian beralih menekan sebuah tombol. Detonator itu membuat lampu merah di kotak langsung berdetak pelan, seperti jantung manusia koma yang tiba-tiba hidup.

Itu adalah sebuah bom waktu.

Itachi baru menyadari hal ini. Raut kesal langsung terlukis dari wajahnya, "Kau ingin aku mati?" katanya marah.

"Aku ingin kita mati bersama," Sasuke berkata lemah, "Sejak dulu aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Karena kau adalah kakakku."

Itachi tertawa. Tawanya bercampur dengan jerit mengerikan yang menyayat hati. Pria itu telah berhasil bangkit. Berdiri dengan timpang dan sedikit terhuyung.

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke melihat sisi lain dari Itachi. Kelembutan yang mendadak terasa tulus. Itachi menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah tak seimbang, lalu menunduk dan menyentil dahi Sasuke—seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

" _Otouto..."_ Itachi berkata dalam tawa getir yang mengerikan, sebelum bangkit dari sisi Sasuke, dengan lemah berdiri bertumpu pada _katana_ yang dipegangnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat hingga Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kakaknya itu melakukan _harakiri_.

Jadi beginilah Itachi pergi. Dia lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Tanpa terasa setetes airmata membasahi pelupuk mata Sasuke. Dia ingin memeluk kakaknya untuk terakhir kali, mengingat kerinduan yang bertahun-tahun terbungkus dalam rasa benci. Namun keadaan Sasuke sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan hingga ia tidak sanggup berdiri.

Ia juga akan mati...

Sasuke melihat angka-angka di dalam kotak berisi bom waktu yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Saat ini kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya seolah kembali, membentuk refleksi di dalam ingatannya. Ia hidup dalam keluarga _yakuza_ , di mana kekuasaan adalah segala-galanya. Ayah dan ibunya telah membuktikan itu.

Masa kecilnya teramat sempit untuk meninggalkan kenangan indah, juga hari-harinya yang tak pernah tenang semenjak diangkat menjadi ketua. Hidupnya ini sangatlah menyedihkan. Seperti gemerlap cahaya bulan di atas sungai. Tidak nyata. Satu-satunya yang nyata hanyalah kehadiran seorang gadis pirang dalam hidupnya. Cinta yang tak pernah ia miliki. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Hidupnya kini tinggal menghitung detik. Saat kotak itu menunjukkan angka yang semakin menghitung mundur...

4

3

2

1

0

...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mencabut _earphone_ yang menyuarakan _Kokoro no Tomo_ di telinganya ketika melihat seorang pria menghampirinya. Sang pria mengulurkan tangan. Dan Naruto bisa melihat cahaya dari dalam mata hijau itu. Seolah kedua mata itu pernah mati dan hidup kembali.

"Kita harus berangkat."

Naruto hanya memandang kosong uluran tangan itu. Mata birunya melihat pada mobil Mercedes Guardian yang terparkir di pelataran villa yang mereka tempati. Mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandara, meninggalkan Jepang.

"Gaara..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Gaara bertanya dengan lembut. Mendapati gadis itu tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku—" Naruto berkata ragu. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering untuk melanjutkan.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Naruto ragu. Pria itu menarik kembali tangannya, memasukkannya ke saku mantel dan berdiri di samping Naruto, "Jangan katakan kalau kau masih memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto tercekat. Tanpa sadar ia meremas cardigan yang ia kenakan dibagian dada. Entah kenapa ia merasa sulit bernapas sekarang, "Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak. Akulah yang salah," Naruto melirik Gaara. Mata hijau pria itu tampak menerawang jauh, "Aku harusnya sadar, kalau hati manusia bisa retak dan patah." Gaara tersenyum. Naruto dapat melihat kegetiran dari dalam matanya, "Dulu kau memang menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang kau telah mencintai orang lain," katanya lirih.

Mata birunya memanas. Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Seketika air matanya mengalir.

"Memang aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak percaya diri mampu melindungimu, hingga mati-matian menghindarimu. Dan saat itulah dia datang. Dengan keteguhan dan pengorbanan yang tak pernah kumiliki." Gaara menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak akan mampu menandinginya, Naruto..."

"Tolong, jangan bicarakan ini lagi," Naruto mulai terisak.

Begitu melihatmu, aku jadi teringat kepadanya...

Naruto memejamkan mata, mendadak mengingat semua kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke. Pria yang dulu dibencinya. Namun Sasuke begitu menghormatinya sebagai seorang gadis, menjaga dan menyayanginya. Mengapa dia baru menyadarinya saat ini?

"Apakah kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Naruto bergeming. Menahan jawaban yang sedari tadi dipendamnya. Namun dia tidak pernah sanggup berbohong. Gaara kembali menatapnya, "Apa kau masih mencintainya meskipun dia telah meninggal?"

"Aku—" Naruto mendesah, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tentang perasaan yang datang tanpa diharapkan. Mungkin kau benar, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi sayang, aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Gaara menyadari kalau gadis di sebelahnya mulai menangis. Dengan berat hati, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat:

 **Dia menangis lagi. Dan itu bukan karena aku.**

Gaara memandang Naruto sekali lagi. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, namun dia telahmemutuskan.

Aku akan melakukan ini, sekarang.

O—O—O

Sasori memandang kepergian Naruto dan Gaara dari pelataran villa. Kilasan ingatan lima hari yang lalu kembali membayangi benaknya. Saat Sasuke membawa Naruto kepada Gaara.

Bagaimana mereka membawa Naruto ke tempat yang aman dari pertempuran.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa kejadian di Gunung Akina itu telah diatur sebelumnya. Kecelakaan yang terjadi hingga meledaknya Ferrari Gaara hanya sebuah rekayasa untuk menipu Itachi. Ferrari itu sudah kosong saat melewati terowongan. Yang selanjutnya terjadi hanyalah sandiwara. Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk membiarkan Gaara tetap hidup. Namun tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ketua Naga Timur Asia itu berniat bertarung sampai mati melawan kakaknya, Itachi.

Ini adalah pilihan terakhir bagi Sasuke. Saat dia bertaruh dengan nyawanya. Juga pilihan terakhir bagi Gaara, saat dia melepaskan diri dari Sabaku dan keluarganya.

O—O—O

"Gaara, ini 'kan bukan jalan menuju bandara?"

"Memang bukan."

Naruto mengernyit bingung, ia melihat wajah Gaara sama sekali tak menyiratkan ekspresi. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Namun ia tak mempertanyakan hal itu lebih jauh. Mungkin Gaara memiliki keperluan penting yang harus diurus sebelum meninggalkan Jepang.

Diam-diam Gaara melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya. Pria itu menarik napas sebelum mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang. Memantapkan hatinya bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Ia hanya ingin melihat Naruto bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaan Naruto berarti bukan bersamanya, maka dia akan melepaskan gadis itu.

O—O—O

Begitu Naruto turun dari mobil, ia langsung disambut oleh pemandangan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti habis terbakar. Bangunan yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai kuil itu kini telah rata dengan tanah.

"Kuil abu milik klan Uchiha. Di sinilah dia melakukan pertarungan terakhirnya."

Gaara menjelaskan dengan nada monoton. Mengabaikan ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tercekat. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah melihat tempat Sasuke tewas. Ia tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana pria itu tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan, atau apapun mereka menyebutnya. Naruto membekap mulutnya, tanpa sadar meredam isak tangisnya agar tak pecah.

Gaara tak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil menyurukkan kedua tangannya pada saku mantel. Ucapan Sasuke kembali terngiang di telinga Gaara saat dirinya mengingat perundingan dengan ketua Naga Timur Asia itu sebelum mereka bertarung di Gunung Akina.

' _Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu, Pangeran... terutama dirinya. Kecuali kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku.'_

Gaara tahu, mungkin itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia dapat berbicara sebelum berhadapan sebagai lawan yang saling menghabisi. Namun dia hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

" _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"_

" _Keluar dari Sabaku."_

 _Gaara bergeming, merasa lucu dengan perkataan Sasuke._

" _Aku ingat perkataan Naruto kepadaku, bahwa hidup adalah pilihan. Dan aku ingin kau memilihnya."_

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Dia akan selalu dalam bahaya jika tetap berhubungan dengan penjahat-penjahat seperti kita," Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika saja bisa terlahir kembali, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi orang yang baik. Apakah kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya? Melepaskan untuk memperoleh sesuatu yang layak di jalan lurus?"_

" _Jadi kau menyerahkannya kepadaku?"_

" _Berjanjilah, Pangeran. Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi."_

Gaara memejamkan mata, teringat ledakan besar di kuil keluarga Uchiha saat dia berhasil menyeret seseorang keluar dari sana... sebelum ledakan itu terjadi.

Kau pernah memberiku kesempatan sekali. Dan sekarang, adalah kesempatanmu...

Tanpa suara, Gaara berbalik menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana, menangis terisak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, mencegah dirinya untuk kembali dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Menghapus air mata sialan itu, serta membisikkan kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tahu ini bukan tugasnya.

Jangan membuatku menyesal telah melakukannya... Gaara membatin.

O—O—O

Naruto merasakan seseorang meletakkan mantel ditubuhnya. Mungkin Gaara, batinnya tanpa pikir panjang. Pria itu merengkuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Melingkupi dirinya, menyembunyikan ia dari pandangan. Naruto dapat mencium aroma pinus yang menyegarkan dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang terbalut kemeja putih. Hanyut pada kehangatan serta kenyamanan yang pria itu berikan.

Tunggu, ini bukan aroma Gaara.

" _Dobe."_

Mata birunya yang semula terpejam kini membelalak lebar. Suara itu— ia tak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Suara menyebalkan yang sering mengejeknya. Tapi bukankah dia sudah—

Pelan-pelan Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Jantungnya seakan melompat naik ke mulutnya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna saling menatap. Naruto menarik napas tajam.

Ya Tuhan...

Rambut sehitam malam, wajah tampan yang selalu menampilkan seringai mengejek. Tampak sedikit pucat dengan beberapa luka gores yang hampir sembuh.

Dia ada di sana. Hidup dan bernapas...

Naruto nyaris berpikir kalau dirinya bermimpi...

"Kau..."

"Merindukanku _dobe_?"

Seketika itu juga air matanya mengalir deras. Sasuke. Ini Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menangkup wajah pria itu. Memastikan bahwa sosok dihadapannya bukanlah sekedar ilusi semata, "Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke membawa jemari Naruto kebibirnya. Mengecupi ujung jemari itu satu persatu. Naruto dapat merasakan jemarinya yang semula dingin perlahan mulai menghangat. Ia mulai terbuai, "Kau hidup," isaknya penuh rasa syukur, "jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Pergi dari sisiku."

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lama, membuat gadis itu terpejam menikmati, "Jika aku melakukannya, maka aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi. Apa kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk, tekadnya sudah bulat.

Pandangan Sasuke melembut, ia mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, merenggut dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

6 tahun kemudian...

Nadi, Republik Fiji.

" _Bula_ (Halo)! _Welcome to_ Nadi!"

Sasori melepas kacamata hitamnya. Menyelipkannya pada saku kemeja dibalik jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Mata hazelnya menatap seorang gadis yang tersenyum menyapanya dengan penuh penilaian. Gadis itu cukup manis. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping dibalut dalam _T-shirt_ kuning dan celana jins pendek. Matanya hitam, rambutnya pendek sebahu—berwarna coklat dengan aksen kemerahan, kulitnya tan kecoklatan seperti habis terbakar matahari. Dari perawakannya, Sasori langsung bisa menebak kalau gadis ini sering menghabiskan waktunya di pantai.

" _Na yacaqu o_ (Namaku) Tarlae, apa kau Sasori?" Sang gadis, yang Sasori perkirakan berumur dua puluhan itu memperkenalkan diri. Meski ia tak mengerti bahasanya, namun gestur gadis itu yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengucapkan 'Tarlae', mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang memberitahukan namanya.

Sejenak, Sasori melirik sebuah karton yang bertuliskan namanya dalam genggaman gadis itu, "Ya, benar," jawabnya lamat-lamat. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana. Terlihat santai namun tetap berwibawa.

Tarlae memasang cengiran lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, " _Well_ , kalau begitu ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tarlae segera menyambar lengan pria itu. Mengabaikan teriakan kaget Sasori dan menariknya keluar dari Bandara Internasional Nadi. Gadis enerjik itu setengah menyeret Sasori ke sebuah mobil jeep. Menyuruh pria itu naik dan memacu mobilnya hingga meninggalkan bandar udara.

Sasori merasakan aroma pantai dan pasir seketika menyeruak hidungnya. Membuat ia yang semula jetlag jadi segar kembali. Angin khas pantai membelai rambut merahnya. Benar-benar sejuk dan menyenangkan. Di sepanjang jalan ia dapat melihat berbagai _resort_ , toko, restoran, serta rumah penduduk yang berjajar rapi. Namun yang membuat ia cukup heran adalah, tidak ada satu pun gedung pencakar langit di sini. Semua bangunan yang ia lihat beratap rendah. Ketika ia bertanya pada Tarlae, gadis itu menjawab kalau memang ada aturan tidak tertulis bahwa bangunan di Fiji tidak boleh melebihi tingginya pohon kelapa. Bahkan gedung tertinggi di Suva—ibukota Fiji—tingginya hanya mencapai 24,6 meter.

Bagaikan seorang pemandu tur, Tarlae kemudian menjelaskan segala hal tentang Fiji kepadanya. Mulai dari suku lapita –penduduk asli Fiji— yang telah mendiami Fiji selama 3000 tahun, kebiasaan orang-orang Fiji yang mengangkat alis saat mengatakan 'ya', berbagai kuliner khas yang hanya bisa ditemukan di Fiji, larangan memakai penutup kepala dan kacamata hitam di pedesaan—kecuali untuk kepala desa, bahkan tentang praktik kanibalisme yang pernah terjadi di sini sebelum Ratu Seru Cakobau menerima agama kristen.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke makam Ratu Udre-Udre, dia sudah pernah memakan 900 manusia."

Wajah Sasori kontan berubah pias, ini lebih buruk dari jetlag, keluhnya, "Tidak, terima kasih." Tarlae tertawa keras. Membuat Sasori melirik tajam padanya, "Yeah, teruslah tertawa."

" _Vosoti au_ (Maaf). Tapi kau sangat lucu," Sasori tertegun. Telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan? Apa barusan gadis ini mengatakan dia lucu?

Dia?

Seorang gangster?

Sasori mendengus.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otak gadis ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di halaman depan sebuah rumah minimalis. Seperti bangunan di Fiji pada umumnya, tinggi rumah itu juga tak melebihi pohon kelapa. Namun cukup luas dan nyaman karena berada di dekat pantai. Warna biru pastel mendominasi rumah tersebut. Meski arsitektur Fiji-nya sangat kental, namun ia masih bisa melihat sentuhan tradisional Bali di sana.

Tak lama berselang setelah Tarlae mematikan mesin mobil, pintu gebyok khas Bali itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru selutut.

Rambut pirangnya masih bersinar seperti dulu, bahkan mata birunya lebih indah dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

Mata mereka bersitatap, dan Sasori dapat melihat sebuah senyuman lebar yang ditujukan untuknya.

O—O—O

"Astaga Sasori, kau datang begitu mendadak, untung saja Tarlae bisa diandalkan," Naruto berkata setengah menggerutu, kedua tangannya sibuk menata meja makan.

" _No offense_ , Naruto. Tapi setelah belajar dari pengalaman, boleh kutahu ini daging apa?"

Naruto mengernyit dalam. Tarlae terkikik geli. Sementara Sasori masih memandangi hidangan di atas meja makan dengan curiga. Bahkan sejak tadi pria itu menusuk-nusuk daging dihadapannya dengan sebuah garpu. Seakan daging itu mengandung sebuah bom atau racun yang mematikan.

Tarlae sudah memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. Gadis itu bahkan sampai menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi. Pasti Tarlae telah menceritakan hal yang macam-macam padanya, "Sasori, kujamin ini bukan daging kelelawar atau daging manusia seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Ini cuma _beef_."

"Kau yakin?"

Urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di dahi Naruto, mereka baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama, dan pria ini sudah membuat ia naik darah, "Kalau kau hanya menusuk daging itu tanpa memakannya, akan kupastikan para kanibal itu menyantapmu hidup-hidup."

Ancaman Naruto sukses membuat Sasori menelan ludah gugup. Ia segera meletakkan garpunya kembali, dengan segera memakan hidangan yang tersaji tanpa banyak komplain.

"Itu lebih baik."

Acara makan siang itu berjalan dengan tenang. Sesekali Tarlae akan melemparkan lelucon yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Permisi sebentar, sepertinya aku harus memeriksa chiffon-ku di oven. Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kalian kutinggal berdua?"

Sasori melambai santai, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Naruto tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

"Ini, cobalah. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menakutimu." Sasori mengulurkan tangan, mencoba mengabaikan perkataan terakhir Tarlae. Takut? Dirinya? Yang benar saja!

Secara tak terduga, Tarlae menarik kembali mangkuk itu, tepat sebelum tangan Sasori menyentuhnya, "Kami punya sebuah ritual sebelum meminum kava. Jangan takut, ini sangat sederhana. Kau cuma harus mengatakan _'bula'_ dan bertepuk tangan sekali."

Alis Sasori terangkat, ekspresinya mencerminkan kebingungan. Biasanya ia sangat ahli dalam menebak jalan pikiran wanita. Tapi gadis ini—benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Sasori pun melakukannya. Astaga, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, namun senyum ceria Tarlae membuat ia mengabaikan tingkah konyolnya saat ini. Tarlae menyerahkan mangkuk itu usai ritual aneh yang ia lakukan. Pelan-pelan ia membawa mangkuk itu ke dekat hidungnya, berniat mencium aromanya terlebih dulu. Namun, pekikan Tarlae yang terdengar panik seketika membuat gerakannya terhenti, _"Sega!"_

Sasori berkedip, ia melihat Tarlae telah bangkit dari kursinya dengan terburu-buru, "Umm, maksudku... tidak, jangan." Pipi Tarlae sedikit merona, mungkin agak malu dengan tindakannya barusan. Gadis itu kembali duduk, _"No sipping, no tasting, you drink it all down in ONE gulp,"_ lanjutnya lebih tenang. Terdengar memperingati.

"Sebenarnya ini apa?" Sasori mulai curiga. Tarlae tersenyum menenangkan, "Kava, minuman tradisional kami. Dibuat dari akar kava dari hutan Yaqona. Tenang saja, ini tidak beracun. Kau cukup melakukan apa yang kukatakan."

Meski masih kurang yakin, akhirnya Sasori meminumnya juga. Astaga, minuman apa ini sebenarnya? Rasanya seperti— Ya Tuhan! Mulut dan lidahnya terasa kebas begitu cairan itu memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Berikan mangkuk itu kembali padaku," Tanpa ragu Sasori segera menyerahkannya. Berharap ia tak pernah menerima mangkuk itu dari awal. Mata hazelnya terpejam erat, sementara dahinya berkerut membentuk huruf V, "Sekarang tepuk tanganmu tiga kali."

Sasori membuka mata. Ia memberikan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila-atau-semacamnya kepada Tarlae. Namun gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu santai, "Kau tahu, ritual."

Kerutan di dahi Sasori semakin bertambah dalam, matanya menyipit penuh selidik. Dengan sedikit enggan, akhirnya ia melakukannya juga.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Tarlae tersenyum lebar, ia menatap Sasori dengan binar geli, "Yang barusan kau minum adalah pasang naik. Dan kau menghabiskannya sekali teguk tanpa muntah."

"Pasang naik?"

"Cara kami menyebut satu mangkuk penuh kava. Pasang surut untuk setengah mangkuk."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasori menyeringai lebar. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa mengerikan yang masih hinggap dilidahnya, "Apakah itu artinya aku hebat?"

Tarlae tertawa, "Ya, kau sangat hebat. Lagi?" tawarnya yang langsung ditanggapi Sasori dengan dengusan, "Meskipun aku menyukai pujianmu, tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan meminumnya lagi."

"Orang-orang tidak meminum kava untuk mencicipi rasanya, mereka meminumnya untuk mendapatkan efek itu pada diri mereka."

"Efek macam apa?"

"Oh, kau tahu? Seperti bourbon, sampanye, alkohol. Kau akan tidur pulas bahkan sebelum aku dapat mengucapkan Tavarua." Tarlae mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh konspirasi. Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

O—O—O

"Kau yakin tidak mau menemani kami lebih lama?"

" _Vosoti au_ (Maaf). Tapi aku harus membantu kakakku."

Naruto menghela napas. Tarlae dan kakaknya—Ilo, merupakan pegawai yang bekerja di restauran yang Sasuke dirikan. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah. Bahkan semenjak Naruto dan Sasuke baru menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Fiji. Mereka jugalah yang mengenalkan seluk beluk wilayah Fiji, beserta seluruh kebudayaan dari negara kepulauan itu. Saking dekatnya hubungan mereka, hingga Naruto telah menganggap Tarlae dan kakaknya sebagai keluarga.

Naruto dan Sasori kini berada di halaman depan. Mengantarkan Tarlae ke mobil jeep-nya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. _Vinaka_ (Terima kasih), Tarlae."

"Sama-sama Naruto. _Vinaka na ca kana_ (Terima kasih atas hidangannya)."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tarlae mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Namun sebelum tancap gas, ia melirik ke arah Sasori yang juga ikut mengantarnya, " _Sota tale_ , Sasori."

Wajah Sasori seketika berubah masam. Tarlae tahu ia tak bisa bahasa Fiji, dan gadis itu sengaja mengoloknya, "Maksudku sampai jumpa," Tarlae menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasori, gadis itu pun akhirnya memacu jeepnya meninggalkan halaman rumah, "Sampaikan salamku pada Ilo!" Naruto berseru yang dibalas dengan sebuah lambaian tangan oleh Tarlae. Keduanya tetap berdiri hingga Tarlae menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dia gadis yang penuh semangat."

Naruto tertawa, ia mengangguk membenarkan komentar Sasori. Setiap orang yang pernah bertemu Tarlae pasti selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Gadis itu bagaikan ombak _cloudbreak_ Tavarua, begitu lincah dan enerjik. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia senang berselancar.

" _Well_ , kurasa aku juga harus pulang."

"Eh? Kau tidak mau menginap?"

"Tidak perlu repot. Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya sekedar mampir." Sasori menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat keemasan. Ukiran-ukiran rumit berbentuk dua buah hati menghiasi amplop itu, beserta inisial U&K.

"Akhirnya mereka menikah juga," Naruto tersenyum melihat foto Kyuubi bersama Utakata di dalam undangan itu.

"Ya, akhirnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Pein ikut menyusul," Sasori berkata sarkastis, setengah menggerutu. Ia mengingat bagaimana rajinnya Pein yang sering bolak-balik Indonesia-Jepang hanya untuk bertemu Konan—wanita yang begitu membuat pria itu tergila-gila.

Naruto tertawa. Waktu telah lama berlalu, banyak hal yang berubah... begitupun Sasori. Pria berwajah _baby face_ itu sekarang telah menjadi ketua klan, menggantikan Rasa Sabaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Seperti biasa. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar ia sekarang ada di Brussels, sedang menulis buku ketiganya." Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Sebuah buku.

 _Life is a Choice_

Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan senyum ketika membaca judul buku itu. Namun alisnya mengernyit dalam saat melihat nama penulisnya.

 _Vryheid_?

"Kebebasan," jawab Sasori seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, "Dia melepaskan kehidupannya di masa lalu untuk memiliki hidup baru di jalan yang lurus," Sasori menghela napas panjang, "kurasa dia sedang menikmati kebebasannya saat ini. Sementara aku harus terjebak dengan urusan klan yang sangat menyebalkan."

Meski Sasori mengatakannya sambil menggerutu, namun Naruto dapat melihat mata hazelnya yang memancarkan sinar kelegaan saat membicarakan Gaara.

"Kudengar kau berhasil memenangkan kerjasama dengan Mei?" Sasori mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kembali teringat pertemuannya dengan wanita cantik yang sekarang menjadi ketua Naga Timur Asia itu.

"Nah Naruto, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasori dan melihat sebuah taksi yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Sejak kapan taksi itu ada di sana?

Sasori memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, "Sampaikan salamku pada Uchiha dan Yoshiki."

"Dan Tarlae?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan aku-tahu-ada-sesuatu-antara-kalian.

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Dia juga." Naruto mengangguk, ia melambai pada Sasori dan melihat taksi itu meluncur pergi.

Astaga, begitu banyak hal yang berubah. Tapi Naruto bersyukur bahwa semua orang baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba suara klakson terdengar. Mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari lamunannya sesaat. Ia menoleh, melihat sebuah Audi SUV memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Seketika senyumnya merekah indah begitu menyadari dua lelaki yang paling ia cintai turun dari mobil itu.

Sasuke, dalam balutan _T-Shirt_ putih dan celana jins menurunkan seorang balita dari gendongannya. Naruto memperhatikan balita 1,5 tahun itu dengan raut cemas bercampur geli, terlebih saat balita itu setengah berlari ke arahnya sambil sesekali oleng ke samping.

" _Kaa-chan!"_

"Yo- _chan_!" Dengan gemas Naruto meraih Yoshiki ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumi seluruh wajah balita itu sampai Yoshiki tertawa geli.

"Dia hampir tidak mau pulang," kata Sasuke usai mengecup keningnya.

Naruto menatap Yoshiki, wajah putranya benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Bahkan rambut hitamnya juga, "Kau senang?" Naruto bertanya lembut. Tangannya sibuk mengusap sisa pasir yang menempel pada kaos dan celana balita mungilnya. Kulit Yoshiki yang putih mulus kini terlihat sedikit kemerahan akibat terlalu lama terpapar matahari pantai.

Dengan antusiasme yang tinggi Yoshiki mengangguk, mata birunya yang besar tampak bersinar gembira, " _Tou-chan_ uping!"

Seruan Yoshiki membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti. Satu alisnya terangkat, ia menoleh pada sang suami dengan skeptis, "Sejak kapan kau bisa _surfing_?"

"Jika aku mau aku bisa melakukan apapun, Nyonya Uchiha," Sasuke berkata arogan, kedua tangannya ia silangkan. Tak lupa sebuah seringai khas Uchiha yang kini bermain diwajahnya yang tampan.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, sebuah gerutuan kecil lolos dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke memang tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suaranya terlalu pelan. Namun berbeda dengan Yoshiki. Posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Naruto membuat balita itu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _Teme?"_

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah horor. Terlebih saat mendapati Sasuke yang memberikan pelototan tajam ala _yakuza_ —oh iya, dia memang seorang _yakuza_ , mantan ketua _yakuza_ lebih tepatnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup luar biasa, " _Sorry_ , aku keceplosan Sasuke."

Tatapan Sasuke masih belum berubah. Astaga, apakah ia benar-benar marah?

" _Cowwy~"_

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu berkedip. Dengan kompak menoleh pada seorang balita berumur 1,5 tahun yang berada dipelukan Naruto. Balita itu kini tertawa geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Manis sekali.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Tak dapat menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang mulai berkedut, _"Fine."_ Ia mengambil alih Yoshiki dari gendongan Naruto. Memberikan putranya sebuah tatapan memperingati, " _And you little man_. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu lagi. _Sega_ (Tidak)."

" _Cega?"_

Sasuke mengangguk.

Dengan patuh, Yoshiki menutup mulutnya sebelum bergumam, _"'Key."_

"Kau meracuni pikiran putraku."

"Hey, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Dan kalau kau lupa Tuan Uchiha, Yo- _chan_ juga putraku."

Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto menatapnya dengan sebal, "Putra kita," katanya mengoreksi.

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat senyum Naruto ikut merekah, "Sasori baru saja pergi. Dia titip salam untuk kalian."

Sasuke melihat undangan pernikahan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Pria itu tersenyum, "Bali?"

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sengaja menjauh sementara waktu dari kawasan Asia, itulah sebabnya mereka memilih Fiji. Sebuah negara oseania yang berada di Pasifik Selatan. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk dunia mafia. Dimana tak seorang pun yang akan mengenalinya sebagai mantan ketua Naga Timur Asia.

"Sudah lama sekali..."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Ia melihat Yoshiki sibuk memainkan undangan itu ditangannya.

"Bukankah Bali adalah tempat kita bertemu pertama kali?"

"Ya..."

Naruto tersenyum, mengingat betapa brengseknya kelakuan Sasuke saat itu. Mengingat kelakuan bodohnya yang mengejek serta menodongkan pistol tepat di depan hidung sang ketua _yakuza_. Rasanya kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga. Terlebih saat orang yang dulu begitu ia benci sekarang telah menjadi suaminya. Memberikan ia seorang putra yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke sana," Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mengecup puncak kepala sang istri dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Bali."

"Sasuke..." Naruto menatap pria itu dengan penuh cinta. Tak ada lagi yang ia harapkan di dunia ini selain bersama mereka. Keluarga kecilnya.

"Ali?"

Naruto tertawa, terlebih saat melihat Yoshiki memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mata birunya yang besar bersinar penuh penasaran. Astaga, imut sekali! Tak tahan, ia pun segera mencium gemas kedua pipi gembul putranya, "Ya, sayang. Kita akan ke Bali. Bertemu bibi Kyuubi-mu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Melihat dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya kini tertawa riang. Istrinya, putranya, keluarganya. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kening Naruto lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Bersamaku. Menjadi istriku, memberikanku seorang putra, sebuah keluarga," Sasuke berbisik tulus. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menangkup pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu..." Naruto mengecup telapak tangan Sasuke. Menumpukan pipinya dengan nyaman di sana. Menyesapi kehangatan yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintai kalian."

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Saling tersenyum tanpa kata. Namun sebuah rengekan kecil dari Yoshiki menginterupsi momen keduanya, _"I'm hunglyyy~"_

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Naruto tertawa pelan, "Kau lapar sayang?"

Yoshiki mengangguk, bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut sebal.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau chiffon tomat?"

"Ommat!" Mata biru Yoshiki berbinar girang. Naruto meresponnya dengan sebuah tawa geli. Ia tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta Yoshiki terhadap buah merah itu. Seperti kata orang, _like father like son_ , "Ya sayang, tomat."

Yoshiki menggeliat dalam gendongan Sasuke. Badannya ia condongkan ke depan, sementara tangannya yang mungil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rumah. Jelas sekali bahwa ia ingin segera menyantap kue buatan sang ibu.

"Terkadang dia bisa sangat memaksa," Sasuke setengah menggerutu. Namun sebuah senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

" _Well_ , kurasa sifat itu menurun darimu."

" _Tou-chan! Hullyyy~"_

"Yoshiki, tomat itu tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sasuke mendesah pasrah dengan tingkah putranya. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh mungil Yoshiki, menahan balita keras kepala itu agar tidak jatuh. Mereka berjalan layaknya sebuah keluarga bahagia. Dengan rengekan Yoshiki yang begitu tidak sabar, serta tawa hangat dari kedua orang tuanya.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** _Well_ ,semoga kalian suka dengan epilog dari epilognya ini. Jujur aja saya suka sama kedua OC saya. Yoshiki ngegemesin banget, Tarlae juga cukup keren. Nggak nyesel ngambil latar tempat di Fiji. Dan sepertinya saya juga mulai jatuh cinta sama bahasa mereka. Untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

 **VINAKA~**


End file.
